In Between Black and White
by Melanie Justice
Summary: Innocent Miss Greene is trapped between three major worlds. Heaven, Hell and Earth. Her only escape is in the arms of Ryan James Anderson. However, life isn't easy, surprise! She must go on a mission to save all that she cares for. With all the important decision made she shapes her life. Making sure that all the consequences are only worth it. Even if it means Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**In Between Black and white**

Chapter One

I quickly read and re-read my resume, hoping to finally land a job! I closed my eyes for a slight second…

"Lillian Elise Greene," A tall blonde woman said with an annoyed voice. I grabbed my folder, off my lap, and stood with a smile as bright as the sun. The two hour wait was over! I walked to enter the room, barely noticing my shakiness, I fell face flat into a person's chest.

I moved away as fast as possible. Coffee, everywhere, on me, on my papers! My eyes widen with disgust for this idiot who just ruined my resume! I quickly grabbed all my papers and got up faster than expected.

"You should watch where you're going!" I glared angrily at this, this… Beautiful, hot, sexy oh my god, fuck my life…

The gorgeous man scoffed to his right, suddenly his eyes widened once he caught my eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" He glared some-what angrily, it was more of a surprised look. I didn't answer. "Who is this woman?" He stood up.

"This is Lillian Elise Greene, sir. She's applying to intern here." She stuttered as if lost in his beauty as I was. He walked up to the blonde woman and whispered something in her ears as she nodded. He walked away as a man joined him. They looked as if they were having a disagreement, I wonder.

I turn back to the blonde lady as she directed me into an office. I slowly open the door as I noticed yet, another attractive man staring at me as I came in. He smiled and told me to sit.

"Hello, I'm Andrew; I'll be interviewing you today." He smiled as his green blue eyes glistened. He reached his hand out for me to shake it, as I did.

"Hello, I'm Lillian." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I was just informed about what happened with your resume'. It's fine; we will ask you to drop it off at the front desk tomorrow. Will that be okay?" How did he find out so quickly?

"Yeah, some bone-head bumped into me." I smile quite nervously. Andrew smiled but, it slowly faded as he looked up.

"Bonehead, eh," I heard another man. I turned as I noticed it was Mr. Sexy hot and so on….

"Sir, I believe you met Mrs. Greene, Miss Greene this is Mr. Anderson, the CEO of this company." Andrew explained nervously. My eyes widened, yeah I'm not getting this job.

"Mr. Mitchell, if you don't mind, I would love to interview Miss Greene." He clenched his jaw.

"Sir, I believe you have a…"

"Leave Andrew," Mr. Anderson cut him off.

"Yes sir," Andrew left.

Slowly, Mr. Anderson's finger skimmed the table. He waltzed to my opposite end and took a seat, where Andrew was sitting earlier.

"So, Miss Greene, due to the fact you spilt coffee on your resume' because of some," He paused. "Bonehead, I will ask simple and complex questions. Please feel comfortable." He ran his hand through his mahogany and chestnut colored hair. "First off, where did you graduate?"

I swallowed," I graduated in Oregon State, not too long ago."

"Ah, next question, how often do you bit that lip?" He smirked as I released my bottom lip.

"I, I don't know, sir." I looked down.

"No please, call me Ryan. Another thing, try to find out how often that lip gets bitten." He winked. Ah God, shit just got real. "Alright, tell me, where have you worked?"

"I worked at Chloe's since I was 18."

"How old are you?" He asked almost immediately after I was finished with my answer.

"I'm twenty-one."

"Your date of birth,"

"That's not a question." I blurted accidently. Well, it's time to turn tables, I guess. Wow, I am not going get hired for doing this but, oh well.

"My apologies, what is your date of birth?" He gave me a surprised look.

"I was born on June 14, 1992."

"Why did you choose to work here?"

"I chose to work here, due to the fact that there is a great internship program here."

"True. Do you have any question or comments so far?"

"Yes, I do." Let's turn tables now.

"Please go on." Mr. Anderson leaned forward on the desk.

"Well," I paused, how do I say this? "I feel it's only fair to be able to ask you questions."

"Why?" He raised a brow.

"You're about to ask me all the questions in the world, now why can't I do the same to you?"

"I'm the one hiring you, did you forget?"

"That may change." Suddenly, he began to laugh.

"Miss Greene, ask all the questions in the world." He gave a truly amused smile. Anger began to porous through me. Why am I here? Great, now I have to think of a question, this was a dumb move.

"Mr. Anderson," I said trying to sound cool.

"I do recall telling you to call me Ryan." He smiled, putting his fist against his face, resting it.

"Ryan," I said sarcastically. Shit, what do I ask, "What's your favorite color?" Wow, amazing question, dumbass, I yell at myself in head.

"My favorite color is, blue, the exact blue that gives your eyes that sparkle." His word hit me in the groin. I cross my legs immediately. God, I hate this feeling.

"Do you do this a lot?" I asked with the glare in my eyes. Do you like my sparkle now? I asked him in my head.

"That glare really does your eyes well. And I not quite sure what you mean." He says reading my mind. "Tell Miss Greene, how does that lip taste?"

"What I meant was do you like to make your employees feel uncomfortable?" I release my lips once again.

"You're not an employee."

"This is bull." I stood up and walked towards the door, opening it…

"Wait," Ryan's voice stopped me as I turned towards him with the door pushed on my side.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"You're hired." He winked with a smirk that sent chills to my insides. Slowly he walked towards me, as I stood frozen. He reached for the door as we were almost chest to chest, or well, head to chest.

"After you, Miss Greene," He smiled. I blinked a dozen.

"See you tomorrow at nine. Don't be late." He winked and went the other way. Wow, my life sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I clenched my teeth and growled. What a jerk! I slowly walked away from the office. I took a quick glance back as I noticed Andrew, quickly walking towards me. He stopped right in front of me.

"I heard you were hired, Miss Greene." Andrew smiled.

"Please, call me Elise." I smiled gazing upon his beautifully sculpted face.

"I thought your name was Lillian." He furrowed his brows.

"Well, I prefer Elise."

"Well, Elise it is." He smiled. "Since we're co-workers now, how about we go out for a drink?" My eyes widened with shock. He, wow, he just asked me to get a drink!

"Andrew, I'm shocked. That's very unprofessional of you." Ryan glared at Andrew. I was just about to say yes.

"Sir, I was just," Andrew stuttered.

"Andrew, I knew you for, let me think, four or five years yet, not once have we went out for drinks. Am I that bad of a boss?" Ryan's word had a sting.

"Mr. Anderson, we're all adults here, so please, don't be irrational." I tried to reason.

"Irrational? Miss Greene, are you single?" Ryan completely changed the topic.

"Yes, I am." I looked down as Ryan turned towards me, completely ignoring Andrew.

"Well, it's currently 2:30, I believe you haven't had lunch yet so, come with me."

"I'm sorry, that would be unprofessional," I snap back.

"Well then, it is now work related, happy? Let's go, the car is ready." Ryan grabbed my arm as I tried to pull away. He let go however, he pulled my back and turned me forward as his lower waist was pressed against my stomach. I felt so lost, who does he think he is? Just because he has bold, stormy gray eyes, chiseled jaw, a hot body, lots of money, the owner of a vast business; wow, he really does know who he is.

"Miss Greene, as stubborn as you are, you're coming with me." He whispered inches from my face. Gladly, my vixen roared, though I was in all reality, silent. He held my wrist as I forced dead weight.

"Miss Greene, don't make me do this," He pulled me as I was still forcing my weight. "You asked for it." He turned as I tried to run however, he caught me by the waist, throwing me over his shoulder and quickly walked to the car. Over and over I screamed, however, I guess no one cares if anyone gets abducted nowadays.

We went out as I saw a black BMW, a chauffeur opened the door as his literally, threw me in.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted from the tippy-top of my damned lungs. He quickly got in the car and slammed the door. I attempted to push the door opened however, it was clearly child locked.

"Taking you out to lunch, let's see, where did you want to go?" He smiled sarcastically.

"I don't want to go." I pouted.

"Miss Greene, I don't know why however, I feel like it's me you don't like." He rubbed his index and middle finger on his lips. I paused in quick admiration of his flawless face, taking a few more seconds to take in what he just spewed out of his mouth. What the Hell? Of course it's him and not me! Shit, what to say Lillian? Why the Hell did you chose Anderson Enterprises?

"Miss Greene, you still there?" he crossed his legs.

"Mr. Anderson you are so very," I pursed my lips waiting for the word. "Absurd." I accidently spit out. His jaw dropped an inch.

"Mr. Anderson, please take me back, so I can go home." I asked trying to sound calm.

"Absurd?" He scoffed as he laughed. "That's all you've got?"

"What don't you understand?" I asked, throwing the ultimate face palm.

"Jordan stop there," He pointed as the driver shook his head. "Trust me Miss Greene, this will be work related." He smirked.

The driver parked in front of a classy restaurant. Ryan got out and walked around to open my door. I got out as fast as I could, pushing him out of my way.

"Feisty much," He gave his sardonic yet, adorable smile.

"I'm not hungry," I ignored him.

"Yes you are, let's go." He forced his arm around me as he practically dragged me the restaurant with him.

The waitress was a fiery red head with nice thick curls. She was dressed in a little black dress and killer stilettos. She stood in awe of Ryan. I know what you're feeling random waitress, I empathized.

"Hello, we'll have a table for two in a private room." Ryan kept a straight face, not checking her out once. The waitress turned to me and then back to him, as if trying to add something out that just didn't make sense. Waitress, we're not a couple, clearly this sex god cannot be mine.

"Yes, over here." She guided us to a room and gave us a menu once we sat down.

"Any drinks to start with?" She was barely awaking from her fantasy of Mr. Ryan Anderson and her in lying in an exotic field.

"Yes, we'll have a Pinot Grigio." He kept his voice firm and his eyes on me.

"I'll have bourbon." I said failing to sound sane. His raised his brows impressed as I kept my eyes on his, challenging him.

"Coming right up," The waitress smiled.

"So let's talk work related Mr. Anderson." I said wryly.

"Let's order first, get whatever you'd like, it's on me." He smiled. It better be on you, jerk. I perused the menu, without knowing what to get. I have never been here before or anywhere like it.

"Are you ready?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not sure what to get."I responded after a few seconds late.

The waitress came, asking for our order and giving us our drinks.

"I'm not ready," I looked up at her as she stared at Ryan.

"We'll both have a steak, well done; you don't mind I ordered for you do you?" He turned his head to the waitress later cocking it back to me.

"No, not all," I took my Bourbon and swallowed it whole. The fiery sting reminded me why I never really drank.

"Okay," The waitress eyed me oddly. "Coming right up," She smiled and left.

"Don't drink too much, or I'll have to have someone take you home." He pointed out.

I sighed, "So, Mr. Anderson, is there anything you wanted to inform or ask me about, that's work related?" I interrogated.

"Wait, let me think." He rubbed his forehead.

"You're joking,"

"Do you find this amusing?"

"No quite the opposite, actually"

"Then why accuse me of joking if this isn't funny?"

"I was wondering what sick joke you had planned."

"Ah, found one."

"Don't tell me you just thought of a sick plan," My eyes widened.

"No, I found a question to ask."

"Oh, go ahead and ask." I looked down.

"Do you have a criminal record?" He smiled and rested his head on his fist.

"No Mr. Anderson, I don't." I sighed to the ridiculous question.

"Your turn," He gave me a crescent smile.

"How old are you and what's your date of birth?"

"Two questions, I see Miss Greene, you truly are stepping up the game. Well, I'm 26 and my date of birth is January 4th, 1986. Seems like it's my turn, Miss Greene, what's your favorite color."

"My favorite color is, gray, the exact gray that gives your eyes that sparkle." I mocked him.

"That's hysterical," He said in a dry voice.

"Mr. Anderson, how many women have you slept with?" I asked, truly curious.

"Too much," A small laugh seeped out of his mouth. "How about you Miss Greene,"

"None," I looked down, quite embarrassed.

"Really," His voice embodied disbelief.

"What are trying to say?" I practically screamed out.

"I'm trying to say you're a beautiful young woman," He smiled. "Did you at least have a boyfriend?"

"Jake," I looked down, suddenly door opened that second.

It was Jake, my one and only since the age of 19. He was with a waiter and a young blonde woman.

"Elise, is that really you?" Jake laughed.

"Jake, wow, what a coincidence," I said as my eyes widened with Ryan's.

"Angela, this is Elise, my ex. Elise, this is Angela, my girlfriend." He smiled.

"Hi," She smiled while staring directly at Ryan.

"Hello, this is…" My voice wisped away as I was interrupted.

"Hello, I'm Ryan, Elise's boyfriend. We've been dating for a few months now." Ryan grinned. "Why don't you join us Jake?"

"Sure," Angela smiled.

"Wait, what, sure." Jake said lost. Seconds later I was next to Ryan and Jake and Ange-whore was side by side. Jake and Angela decided to get the original making the order faster, Ryan decided that our food would just come all at once.

"So, Jake, where do you work?" Ryan smiled.

"Well, I'm a pianist, I play at special events and I'm apart of WSU's orchestra. Angie and I come here at least every other week, we're actually quite serious." Jake had his nervous voice on.

"What about you, Angie?" Ryan turned to Angie.

"Well, I work at my dad's car store. He like, sells cars and stuff…" She faked a nervous laugh.

"How about you, Ryan," Jake cocked his head.

"Well, I'm the CEO of Anderson Enterprises." Ryan's zillion dollar smile was on for show as Angie gazed at it.

"Wow," She yearned.

"Let's go Angela," Jake grabbed her hand.

"What," Angie and I both questioned.

"Jake, you just got here, please, stay." Ryan smart mouthed.

"I'm sorry, we have to go now." He pulled out all his cash for the food. He forced Angela's arm to leave.

"You shouldn't apologize, I took you girlfriend, I should be truly sorry for taking her away. However, I am not, due to the fact; she did way better than a pianist."

"Don't be sorry, she ended up with an asshole." Jake got up.

"In case he doesn't cheat like a bitch!" I yelled out, getting up.

"What, you actually like him?" Jake furrowed his brows pointing his hands towards Ryan.

"Yes, I do and if you've got a problem with that go sleep with another whore that isn't your girlfriend."

"Let's go Angela." He forced her out. Slowly I sat back down and gave a long sigh.

"Wow, I've got to hand it do you Miss Greene," Ryan clapped as I turned to glare at him. "What, did I do something?"

"Well no shit, Sherlock," I looked down to face the truth. "You helped me, thanks." I smiled.

"No problem," He grinned as I attacked him with a hug, even Jessica couldn't do this for me.

"Whoa, whoa no hugging," He demanded as I ignored him. The waitress came in shock of seeing me all over him as she awkwardly placed our food. I finally let go and for whatever reason, I was famished. I decided to dig in and eat and drink.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked concerned.

"I'm starving, don't judge!" I yell out.

"Eat all you want," He finally showed a sincere smile as did I.

"Miss Greene," He stopped.

"Call me Elise," I smiled.

"Elise," He kept his smile on his face.

"Mmm-Hmm," I said chewing on my steak, stuck with my smile. He didn't continue as I looked up. "I'm sorry if I'm being kind of, disgusting," I swallowed and wiped my smile off my face.

"Why?" He sounded sad as his smile faded.

"Why, what," I asked.

"Why did you stop?"

"Stop what, eating or smiling?

"Both, you truly have a beautiful smile Lillian." He let go of my name with a sweet and chaste tone. I blushed, crimson. "You also have a beautiful blush," He laughed as I smiled once more. "Eat," He smiled as we looked each other eye to eye and slowly began eating again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He opened the door as I entered the car. A few seconds later, he entered the car. He turned his torso and head towards me. I gazed at him; he slowly moved his hand and placed it on my knee. Gracefully, he placed his other hand on my neck. He leaned forward with his eyes closed as soon as he was approximately three or four inches from my face. Suddenly, as if on cue or instinct, I slapped him. He pulled away and cursed to the wind.

"I'm sorry Lillian," He looked down, slightly ashamed.

"Its fine, is your face okay?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's fine," He gave me a boyish smile as if he wanted it.

"I'm sorry, you had to hear me argue with my ex earlier."

"No, no I thought it was hot, personally." He winked and I flushed. We pulled up to the parking lot as the driver parked. Ryan nonchalantly got out of the car and opened my door as I got out.

"Thanks for lunch," I looked down.

"No problem," He slowly lifted my head with the simple gestures of his hand.

"I should get going, see you tomorrow at nine Mr. Anderson."

"Miss Greene, it looks as if it's about to rain, please stay. You can come home with me, I swear nothing will happen." He pleaded.

"Well, I have to go home or my roommate will be suspicious and worry."

"This roommate is female, correct?"

"Yes,"

"I'll have someone take you home tomorrow, don't argue." He sounded a lot firmer.

"I'm sorry, I have things to do."

"Do them tomorrow,"

"I work tomorrow."

"Lillian," He attired a sad yet, adorable look. How can I say no to that face?

"I'm sorry, Ryan." I slowly walked away.

By the time I reached home, it was about eight. Damn, I really don't know my way around here do I? I unlocked the door and walked in to see Jessica on the phone. As soon as I walked in she hung up and ran to me.

"Elise," Jessica attacked me with a huge bear hug. Jessica is the tall, thin, confident, gorgeous, classic blonde. Marilyn Monroe doesn't have shit on her!

"Hey Jess," I push her away and grab the closet pillow I see, I scream into it.

"What's wrong?" Jessica furrowed her nicely arched brow.

"Look at you, then look at me!" She placed a curious look on her face. "Look!" I yelled out.

"Okay! Calm down, what's wrong?"

"You're a sexy blonde and I'm a short brunette, why does he have to do this to the short brunette?"

"What happened?"

"He happened!"

"Who, what tell me!"

"That idiot had to bump into me!"

"Wait; let me get us some beers." A few seconds later, she appeared handing me a cool beer.

"Cheers?" She looked at me, innocently.

"There's nothing to cheer about!" I pouted and drank the beer like no tomorrow. She sighed and then followed my lead.

"Explain," She demanded as I did…

"I think you like Mr. Anderson." She smiled.

"Gross, no… "I finally stopped crying.

"Why'd you protect him then?" She looked confused.

"I don't know I don't even know why I'm so affected by him."

"Gives you a lot to think about, well look, I have to go. See you later." She got up leave. "I hope you feel better," She left.

I walked to my room and face planted on my bed, setting my alarm to seven a.m. I lied down and replayed what happened. I closed my eyes as suddenly, my cell rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, is this Lillian Greene?" A high pitched female voice rang my ears.

"Yes, this is."

"Well, I'm from ATMEL Development, you applied here correct?"

"Yes, I did, last week, I believe."

"Well, were ready with our answer, you're hired."

"Well, actually," Shit, what do I do? "I'll call you in a bit."

"Alright bye,"

"Bye,"

I looked around, rampantly for Anderson Enterprises, their number. Ah, crap, what am I going to do? I grabbed it the second I had it and immediately dialed the number.

"Hello, I'm Karen of the front office, this is Anderson Enterprises how may I help you?" The lady sounded nervous.

"I need to speak with the CEO." I replied calmly.

"Who is this?"

"I'm Lillian Green." Wait, what am I going to tell him that I can't work with him? I wonder how he's going to take it. Oh, well.

"Please hold for a minute." Odd elevator music began to play. Beep. The thing went off.

"Hey, Lillian, did you need something?" His voice was tired; I bet he just got off in a meeting. I don't think he wants to hear this, now at least.

"Hello?" His voice was louder. Shit, what do I do? "Stop biting your lip and answer me, Lillian are you there?" I hung up.

What the Hell did I just do? What if he comes here? No, he won't, he wouldn't dare. It's late anyways, for a fact, it's nearly ten. What was he still doing in the office at this hour? I stretched out, hoping he wouldn't come. I got up, off the floor, and crashed in bed.

Knock-knock, knock-knock! Shit, did Jessica forget her keys? I sleepily got up; it was only 11:30. Shit, am I late to work? No, it was still dark; I am so stupid when I'm tired. I continued to walk and the Jessica continued to knock. I unlock the door and slowly opened it and turned.

I heard a cough, I didn't care, and I was too tired. I heard the cough again.

"Jessica, I'm tired, please don't. I promise I'll listen tomorrow." I turned around and, wow, it's Ryan.

"You needed something." He sounded firm.

"Oh wow, you came." I said, shocked.

"Well, clearly, what did you need?" He looked lost.

"Mr. Anderson, I'm choosing another company. I was hired at ATMEL Development." I said a bit too honest.

"You don't want to work there."

"Now, why wouldn't I?"

"Adept Outsources sued them recently, ATMEL is bound to lose. If you work there you'll get laid off in approximately one month. If you come back, I won't accept you."

"Why would they hire me, then?"

"Well, employment is higher; they'll get a high chance of not closing down."

"Okay, I'm sold." I yawned.

"Did you think they were better than Anderson Enterprises?" He yelled out, yeah, he's probably a bit drunk.

"No, it's just…"

"You don't like me?" He raised a sad brow.

"No, I just feel, ugh."

"Can I tell how I feel first?" He looked at me.

"Have you been drinking?"

"A little,"

"Tell me, how you feel." I demanded.

"Lillian, I should umm… Go," He looked away and attempted to leave. I took his hand and turned him around.

"Don't leave, not yet at least."

"You want me to stay?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Do you want me to, stay the night?" He asked innocently, my eyes widened as he smiled. "I'm joking, I'd love to stay."

"Well then, have a seat." I smiled as we both sat down.

"Tell me about yourself, Lillian." He crossed his legs and turned towards me, changing the subject, completely.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I looked at him.

"Anything, you seem interesting."

"And you seem interested."

"Who said I wasn't?" He winked. "Tell me Lillian."

"Give and get?" I asked as he nodded. "Well, I didn't learn how to ride an actual bike till' I was ten." I looked down as he laughed. "No laughing, I'm ashamed of it."

"More." He demanded.

"Give and get, we'll take turns."

"I use to be extremely claustrophobic when I was about four." He looked kind of embarrassed, I smiled.

"Well, I am an only child."

"I have an adopted brother and sister. I myself am adopted."

"Have you met your parents?"

"No, Lillian I haven't" He started to look uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I asked." I put on the same face he did.

"Lillian, it's fine, it's late, go to sleep."

"Your drunk, I can't let you drive."

"I'll be fine." He tried to get up but, I tackled him. "Have you been drinking yourself?" I search for his keys. Luckily, I found them and shoved in my bra. He mouth opened as I stood up. "Lillian, give me my key."

"No," I half heartedly glared.

"Please,"

"No,"

"Well, what do want? I'll pay you."

"No, if you want get it."

"My pleasure," He got up. I slowly walked towards me as I mirrored him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my keys," He came closer as I hit the wall. "You're trapped now, nowhere to run." He put his hands on my hips.

"Hey, you're going to get smacked again." I warned.

"Really,"

"Really,"

"Well, if you just give me my keys, this won't happen."

"No, I can take this." I clearly lied.

"Well, I can always use my mouth." He pushed his groin against me, pinning me against him.

"Go for it, you'll regret it."

"What are going to do, get pregnant?" He smirked as he came nose to nose with me. I closed my eyes. Isn't this weird, kissing my boss no, I can't do this. Suddenly, I felt the keys moving.

"Thanks babes, hey why did you close your eyes?" I opened to see him smiling. I stood speechless. "Well, I have to get my drunken self home, goodbye. See you at nine." He walked away. No, no, not like this. I threw a half emptied water bottle at him as I got him in the head. He turned.

"I'm going to assume you threw that." He walked towards me, faster than lightning. "Apologize."

"No," I said, firmly.

"Hey, apologize." He sounded firmer. Crap, faint Lillian. I closed my eyes and feel into his arms. Good job, Lillian! After a while of him questioning me, I slowly faded to sleep.

I slowly turned, the alarm went off. I pounded it with my fist. I began to stretch as a loud yawn escapes me. I felt hands tighten against my waist.

"Good morning," I felt a smiled form on my neck. I screamed and fell off my bed.

"I thought you left!" I yelled out.

"I was worried and drunk so, of course I stayed." Ryan gave me a lazy smile. "How'd you sleep?" I didn't answer. "Hey, are you okay?" No answer. "How's your back?" He winked as my jaw dropped. "So you hear me," He smiled. "Lillian, please talk." He kept his ludicrous smile.

"You asshole," I yell out and pointed at him.

"There we go," He got up, shirtless. Wow, I gave a little gasp and looked down. He was built. He stretched and yawned. He put his hand on my chin, lifting my face up; he freed my lips from the bit of my teeth. "I'm going to taste that one day."

"How much you want to bet?"

"Ah, preparing a challenge Miss Greene? I like that." He smirked. He let go and walked out. I stood for a few more seconds trying to get my head straight. I heard Jessica's voice then Ryan's. It's time to come out…

"Lillian, is this that guy you told me about yesterday?" Jessica had her show on for Ryan.

"I'm sorry; I should've put a shirt on, at least." Ryan looked a little smug. I randomly went back to my room, grabbed a towel and took a shower.

I walked out of the bathroom to notice Ryan in a towel.

"Hey," He smiled.

"What are doing?" I asked, puzzled.

"Oh, well, Jessica let me use her bathroom. She's washing my clothes."

"Well, I need to get dress so,"

"So?"

"Get out."

"Why?

"I'm getting dressed." I said annoyed.

"You're scary."

"Get out!" I almost yelled.

"Fine, I'm out, damn…" He left and shut the door.

A few minutes I was out in a nude blouse, black dress pants and a black blazer with four inch court shoes. I dried my hair and threw on a bit of mascara.

"I guess that's good enough." I heard Ryan's voice. He was still in his towel.

"I didn't ask." I replied.

"I'm your boss, my thoughts should matter Miss Greene."

"Fine, you buy me the clothes." I rolled my eyes. I walked pass him however, he grabbed my arm before I left the room.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Miss Greene." Keeping his hand gripped on my arm, he turned after he finished. My eyes widened as a response to his words and his facial expression. He pulled me back. "Sit." He kept a straight face.

I walked back and sat on my bed.

"Miss Greene, are you usually this rude?" He asked.

"I don't know," I pursed me lips then bit on them hard.

"You're biting that lip again."

"I can't help this time." I looked up at him.

"You didn't answer my question, you see Miss Greene I need you to apologize."

"NO,"

"Do it Miss Greene,"

"No," Suddenly his towel fell. He looked down as I followed on random instinct. My jaw dropped wow, wait no stop! I grabbed my pillow and covered my face.

"Sorry about that," He said as I looked back up, still no towel I covered my face again. "Are you peeking at me?"

"I thought you had your pants on."

"Not until you apologize."

"Never,"

"Miss Greene, don't be stubborn."

"I will if want to be."

"Then I'll stay like this."

"Fine,"

"I'll wait."

"No need to wait." I uncovered my face with closed eyes, randomly reaching out my hand, for the door. Instead, my hand touches, what I believe to be, Mr. Anderson's hard chest. My fingers trickle his neck and then it leads to his face. His hand reaches my chin; slowly his frees my bottom lip of the bite. I start to breathe a bit harder. I softly pry an eye open, to see his towel is on.

"Don't roll your eyes at me again or I'll bite your lips." He warns as he massages my bottom lips with his thumb. Jessica opens the door and hit Ryan on the back of his head. Karma!

"Shit," He cursed as the door hit him.

"I'm so sorry, umm, here are your clothes." She handed it to him and left.

"Are you going to watch?" He turned to me.

"No, I'll leave, sorry." I furrow my brows. I leave the room and shut the door. The image of him "there" runs through my mind. I'm forced to shut my eyes and shake the image away. It couldn't be that big, silly me.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked, quite nervous.

"Nothing," I lied.

"No, something's wrong, just tell me. It's fine."

"I saw his penis." I tried to stay quiet."

"Really," She sounded interested. "How big was it?"

"I am not saying anything."

"Tell me," She smiled a little.

"No,"

"Hurry up and tell me!" She demanded. I frowned.

"Normal," I told another lie.

"Seriously, normal, I didn't expect that." She paused. "Tell me the truth."

"Fine," I said, knowing I got caught. I swallowed, "Huge," My voice was small.

"I'm glad you think I'm huge, Miss Greene." I turned as I heard Ryan. I flushed the reddest red of all. My mouth dropped, quick, hide. I saw a million places yet, I couldn't move.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ryan opened the door for me as I got in his car. Ryan entered the car and looked at me, amused. I turned to him and use my hands to move his face so he'd be looking in the opposite direction. He looked back again as I repeated.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He had a small smile on his face.

"What," I looked away.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"Maybe,"

"Don't be," He removed his seatbelt and scooted closer to me. I turned to find him at least four inches from my face. I blinked as he placed his hand on my high hips and his other hand on my neck. I softly closed my eyes.

"Please, don't be embarrassed, especially if it's the truth." He moved back and buckled his seatbelt. I opened my eyes. "Why do you insist on closing your eyes?" He smiled. "Do you not like to answer me or what?" Silence passes through us. "Answer me."

"Which question would you like me to answer first?" I finally spoke.

"Let me ask you again." He kept his eyes locked on mine.

"Go on," I began to feel a bit queasy.

"You tend to close your eyes when I get closer to you, what do you think I'm going to do to you?" He raised a seductive brow.

"I, I umm…" I looked down. He put a wry smile on.

"Where here," He got out of the car as I tried to, however child lock was still on. He opened the door for me as I got out. We accompanied each other. However, as we got in the building, a lady walked towards him. She was a longed-hair blonde with seductive hazel-green eyes, her lips were full and her eyebrows were perfectly arched. She was tall, tall enough to reached Ryan's brows with flats on. I barely reached his chest with four and a half inched heels. Ryan was about 6'2, she was about 5'11 and I was 5'3, life isn't fair.

"Cassandra, what are you doing here?" Ryan had a menacing facial expression. I saw the other girl shudder as I knew I may repeat after her.

"Mr. Anderson, I just wanted to know if you were okay." She looked almost as intimidating.

"Go home,"

"No," She was firm however; I knew she would soon falter.

"Come with me to my office."

"Okay," She looked fearful.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"What," She her brows furrowed.

"Lillian," He looked at me. "Come, with me." His menacing expression changed to a softer look.

"Okay," My voice was small.

"Cassandra, I'll deal with you later." He walked away as I followed.

We were silent in his private elevator. Who was that woman? What did she want? Was she an ex-girlfriend? Is that his current girlfriend?

We finally entered his secretary's room. His secretaries and interns looked at me, noticing I was in his private elevator. Some of them glared, some gaped at him, some of the dropped their jaws. I look down, trying not to notice.

We stepped into his actual workplace. Once we did, he just looked at me. After noticing, I pretended to not see him. I looked at anywhere but at him. His office had glass walls that showed the beautiful skyline of Los Angeles. His leather couches were black and they were on opposite ends. In between them a white wood and glass coffee table, a large white mat with a black outlining, and a single leather seat. His desk was a large, dark mahogany with a huge mess surrounding it.

"Is something wrong?" He looked at me as if what happened ten minutes ago was just my mind playing tricks. Crap, now I have to answer him.

"No," I tried to sound calm however, I knew I was upset. My legs were shakier than Jell-O.

"I never sought you out as the lying type. I'm quite disappointed however, I barely know you."

"You're right, you don't know me." I look at him.

"And you don't know me; however that's just the glory of being your boss." His voice was irony. He softly sighed. "I wish you weren't my employee." He whispered. I assumed he thought I didn't hear. I pretended not to, I need this job. I can't say I'm not curious towards what he meant. If he didn't want me to be his employee, why not just fire me?

"Sir, there's a Miss Cassandra Benet waiting for you outside." A woman with fiery red hair came. Ryan and I both glared at her.

"Tell her to leave." He sounded firm.

"She's quite persistent."

"Tell her to wait, then."

"Yes, sir," She left as he turned his attention to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," I accidently snap.

"You look mad," His fake smile appeared, now I feel like the bad guy.

"I'm not," I say sounding like a bratty teenager. He walked towards me, I froze. He moved his hands into my hair. I try to look away however; his other hand makes me face him. I notice the door opening. I turn my head to see Andrew. Andrew looked lost and mildly disappointed.

"Let her go, Ryan." He looked at him, firmly.

"Oh, Drew, you always ruin the fun." He rolled his eyes and backed away slowly. Deep down, I knew I would've kissed him, this time. "What do you want, problems at Thompson Industries?"

"No, I had to come and check up on you. Cassandra told me that you allegedly spent the night with Miss Greene, here." He glared. Wait, Andrew owns his own company? Why did he interview me, then? I tried to keep a mien look masked on my face.

"What's it to her?" Ryan snaps.

"She's your girlfriend." Andrew's gaze was more threatening.

"No, she's not, I clearly didn't approve of this marriage crap!"

"Dad would've wanted it."

"Well, dead or not, he's not getting it. He should be use to the disappointment I bring to the family."

"The only part where you're actually right is that we're family."

"I'm sorry, did I say that? Remember, I'm an Anderson and you're not."

"It shouldn't matter that we're not blood related. Look at what Dad made you."

"He didn't give a damn about me, this shit was all me."

"Can I go? This is getting very personal." I spoke awkwardly. Suddenly, they both turned to me, Ryan saying, no, and Andrew saying, yes at the same time. "I'm going to go." I walked. Almost faster than lightning, Ryan grabbed my wrist.

"Don't forget I'm your boss, not him. And today's your first day, I'm excited." He went from serious to playful. I didn't know how to respond, he's good at leaving me speechless.

"She can always wait outside." Andrew pointed out.

"Well, you can always leave." Ryan pulled off a smile. "Andrew, leave,"

"If you hurt Cassie again," He warns.

"If I do, then you can have her." Ryan cuts off as Drew glares, turns, and then walks out. Slowly, Cassandra enters the office.

"Ryan, who is she?" Her eyes are hurt with mascara gliding down her high cheekbones.

"This is Lillian Elise Greene, one of my new interns." His smile is rudely ironic.

"I'm so sorry, I swear, nothing happened." I attempt to explain.

"Yes, nothing happened, we just shared a bed, cuddled all night, I took a shower then I dropped my towel in front of her. She thinks I'm huge." Ryan says sarcastically with an irony smile, I can't believe he's being such an ass.

"You liar," She practically screamed out while pointing her index finger at me.

"We didn't even kiss," My eyes got big.

"We almost did, two or three times, since yesterday." Ryan, once again, defiles her hope for love.

"But we didn't," I turn to him, glaring; with Cassandra's never-ending sobs in the background. Ryan copies my movement and pivots where he stands parallel from me.

"Help, I need her off my back." Ryan mouths to me. I glare and shake my head with disgust.

"I'm right here!" Cassandra begins to sob, twice as loud.

"Why don't you, Ryan, tell her how you feel, honestly." my voice crescendos as I practically scream out once I hit honestly. Ryan's eyes widen and he shakes his head, as my look simply forces him to get over it. He finally turns to her as she stops crying to listen.

"Cassie," His smile, consists of plastic dolls being regurgitated from his beautiful, irritating mouth. "You're awesome but, you're very," He pauses, holding in his breath. "…Annoying, insecure, envious, unintelligent, and you're a fake person. And I don't like nor do I appreciate that." Cassandra mimics me, by dropping her jaw.

"It's like, over." Cassandra runs out as I hear a few interns laugh as if there were no tomorrow. Ryan and I face each other.

"What is your problem?" I fight to rude urge to laugh.

"Ah, come on, don't be so sentimental, or try to." He laughs.

"You're being a, a..." I struggle to not cuss.

"An ass," He smiles. I stay silent, this may be a trick. "Miss Greene, I am your boss, and I am who I am. If you think I'm an ass, please know that's an understatement." His expression was in obliged with an extremely vexatious smile. "Since, it is your first day here," He hands me papers as I accept them. "Make me twenty copies, well, twenty-five, I need at least five extras." He continuously stacks papers on my forearms. "I need this done before my meeting at eleven. Good luck, Miss Greene." He sends me off as we both leave his office. The girls gape and glare all with a hint of jealousy and astonishment. Yeah, it's going to suck working for Mr. Anderson.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I checked the time, noticing I had five minutes to finish up. The copy machine had 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, no more papers to finish. I grabbed the papers and neatly stacked them in numerical order. I walked towards Ryan's office. He got out before I could get in.

"I'm finished, Mr. Anderson." I murmured.

"Good, throw them away, the meeting was canceled. Make sure to use the shredder." He walked pass me. I glared at the door. I placed the stacks on my desk. I turned to notice the shredder had an "out of order" sign taped to it. Do I just use my hands? I grabbed one of the papers and ripped it. I did that again and again until all 300 papers were finished.

"What are you doing?" Ryan's voice sounded agitated after the hour was over.

"The shredder was broken and you sounded serious about tearing the paper apart." I tried not to sound nervous, instead I failed miserably.

"I'll give you thirty minutes to remake those copies." His voice was hoarse. My mouth opened. I should've gone to ATMEL. I ran to the copy room and took over all four machines. Finishing in exactly twenty-nine minutes, I grabbed my stacks and ran to his office.

"I'm finished, would you like me to…" He cut me off.

"Finally, set these up in my conference room, now." He looked frustrated.

"Can I take my break afterward?"

"No," He left as once again, my mouth opened. I scoffed and went to go set up in the conference room.

"Lillian, go grab me a coffee then go file the paperwork on my desk in alphabetic order. Review the papers that have a red stamp on them, correct and type them then make three copies of them. Don't throw away the papers with the red stamps, file them with the others. Make sure to only file one each of the copies, and put the rest on Director Williams' desk." He spews out in a little over 5 seconds.

"Can you repeat that?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"No, now get to it." He walks away as I go get him a coffee. I bring it him with two packets of sugar and a plastic cup with some creamer. He takes the coffee and swallows it down. I look at him oddly until he places the cup on the tray. I leave his office to put the tray back. I make a quick trip to grab folders, pens, masking tape, paper clips, a stapler and staples. I run back into his office.

"I'm going to my meeting now; feel free to work in here." He stands up and carelessly walks out. I get to work immediate. Around two o'clock, I finish and his desk is clear. I turn to notice the copies. I grab them and once I'm about to leave, Ryan comes in.

"Finished?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to drop this off." I look at him.

"Do it later. Let's go out for lunch."

"Both of us, won't people get suspicious?"

"Yeah, they will, so what?"

"So, I'll be going by myself."

"Do you want me to put you over my knee, again?"

"You want to put me over your knee, again?" My eyes widen then I begin to laugh.

"Pardon, I meant shoulder." He looks down a bit worried as his eyes darken. I furrow my brows but return to normal, after he finishes shaking his head. "I think you get the idea, I need to find my phone, wait for me in the lobby." He sighs and leaves.

After a few minutes, I find my purse then I fall down in the process. Ugh, I'm so glad no one saw that. My eyes close then, I get up to leave. How odd? I leave the room.

I reached the elevator and pressed for ground level. After a few floors down the elevator stops as Andrew was standing with a few other people. He whispered a few words to them as they walked away. Andrew was the only person of the bunch who entered.

"Hello Miss Greene, I'm sorry you had to see that earlier." Andrew looked down awkwardly.

"Andrew, I didn't sleep with your brother, I promise." I say like an idiot. He begins to laugh.

"That's good to know, I guess." He smiles.

"I'm sorry, that just came out." I slightly frown embarrassed.

"Hey, let's go have lunch together."

"Well, I'm being forced to go with Mr. Anderson."

"Well, it's your choice." He makes his point clear within his tone of voice.

"You know what; I'd love to lunch with you." I smile.

"Great, now it's settled." He returns a smile.

The elevator stops as he lets me out before him, like a true gentleman. We walk outside to side as he grabs out his phone to send a quick text. I assume he's informing Ryan. He steps out of the horrible building and into opens the door to his mustang.

"Can I ask you something?" I turn to him

"Anything," He smiles. I quickly notice that unlike Ryan, when Andrew smiles, it's sincere.

"I'm kind of lost on how you ended up interviewing me when you own your own company. I just notice that's not a question." I keep my eyes on him.

"Did you want me to clarify that?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, Ryan usually interviews the people applying for the job. He had an important meeting and no one else was willing to interview so, I decided I would. I use to work for him a year or two ago. You see, my mom, she had an affair with my Dad's brother. They both owned separate companies. About six years ago, Ryan was left the company because, his dad had died. Ryan's Dad felt bad due to, he wasn't the one who raised Ryan, and my Dad was. And not too long ago, my Dad passed and left me his company. Do you understand?" His voice was slowly faltering while he said this to me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." I felt like I was encroaching on marked territory.

"Oh, no, don't be, it wasn't your fault." He manages a smile as he parks in front of a restaurant. He walks out and opens my door for me. We enter the restaurant, as we get greeted by a very attractive, strawberry blonde, lady. She seats us.

"So, Elise, tell me about your family." He smiles as my expression turns raw. Crap, this is going to get awkward.

"My dad died in the army when I was 13 and my mom killed herself two months after. My aunt, Kristen, adopted us afterward."

"By us, who else do you mean?"

"Me and my little sister, Natalie, she's about 17 now. She lives with my aunt, still. She wants to move in with me after she graduates high school, she was accepted to UCLA."

"Ah, well, I'm sorry about your parents." He keeps his eyes on mine. I felt his sympathy, I felt, real.

"Would you guys like some drinks?" The waitress comes and practically stares at Andrew, then back at me. Once again, if Ryan isn't my boyfriend, why would Andrew be? I mean, look at this Angel sent from Heaven for women, like you and I, to fantasize and dream about. After I finish my thought, Ryan furrows his brow, lost.

"Ah, I'll have a simple iced tea." I say, without realizing how loud I am.

"Water will be fine for me." Andrew smiles at the waitress.

"By the way, my name is, Carolyn, just call me if you need any help. I'll be right back to get your order." I barely realize her southern accent, however, it sounds fake. Carolyn stops to stare at Andrew one more time, before she leaves.

"So, how upset do you think Ryan will be?" I ask.

"He'll probably be very upset, it doesn't matter though." His eyes are glued on me.

"Why doesn't it matter?""

"Due to the fact, he'll be here any second now."

"What makes you think that?" I look at him, as his eyes make him look intense and vulnerable. I furrow my brows.

"What a surprise," I hear Ryan's voice.

"Join us brother," Andrew keeps his eyes on me.

"If you say so," Ryan grabbed a chair and sat.

"Here we are," Carolyn places the drinks. "Oh, did you just join them? What'll like to drink?"

"Bourbon," Ryan smirks at me. The waitress happens to stare at Ryan just as much as Andrew.

"Aren't you adopted?" I blurt out, towards Ryan.

"Yes and no. My mom and dad gave me up however; at the age of four my mom wanted me back. I like to say I'm adopted because, even then, they never really loved me. I have a brother and sister who are truly adopted then; you have Andrew, the Prince Charming. The only one who, was blooded between the parents." Ryan explains.

"If he's Prince Charming then, what are you?" I keep my eyes on his to notice that Andrew's and Ryan's eyes have not left each others' cold, menacing, stare.

"I guess you can say that I am the, Fallen Angel." He turns to me with the same expression he gave Andrew. For some unexplained reason, I felt as if, a knife struck my heart. I quickly questioned my reality. Was he joking? "Elise, you're biting your lips again." He smiled. I turn to Andrew for a second, his face was simply, shocked. Why was he reacting like this?

"I'm going to go, thanks Andrew and, I guess, Ryan. Umm, bye," I looked away from them. I got up to leave, as did Ryan. I ignored him and I left.

Once I got out, I felt I was taking my first breath to life. Why are they like this? Their brothers, so what if they're only half. I turn to notice Ryan. He looked guilty and sad. I closed my eyes; I turned so I wouldn't have to face him. I began to walk away as I heard Ryan take his steps.

"Lillian," He grabbed my arm and forced me to face him.

"Ryan, please don't," I look down.

"Please don't, what? What do you not want me to do?" His voice was soft as he tried to get a look at my face by, looking down.

"I don't want to get involved in this, please."

"I'm so sorry; I know you don't deserve to be in between this."

"Ryan, I don't think I can work for you."

"Please, Lillian,"

"I'm sorry," I finally look at him.

"Did you want your own company?" He was dead serious.

"I can't and I won't ask you for that."

"No, just," He paused. "Please, stay,"

"We barely know each other, Ryan."

"Then why give up when it's only the beginning?" He had a woeful look. I didn't know what to say.

"It's a crappy for a beginning."

"All that matters is that the ending is good."

"What is the ending to your plan?"

"I don't have an agenda for the way your life ends up. I can only hope it ends with me and you and us together, happy."

"You want that and you don't even know me."

"I know you're pure, you're good, and I need that."

"But you're a fallen angel." I say sarcastically.

"If I'm bad and you're good, we can balance each other out. You can save me and we can be complete, together."

"Ryan, I have no words. I just need you to, leave me alone."

"Soon, you'll need me to protect you. So, that's one wish I can't promise you, for now."

"What?"

"Look, Elise, you're in danger."

"And I should believe you, why?"

"You're pure; others are going to want that."

"Others, like who?"

"Others, like me,"

"So, I should go with you, even though, I'm in danger with you."

"I don't want to hurt you,"

"Bullshit," I yell out. I turn to notice Andrew about to come out. Ryan lifts a hand and the door shuts. "Tell me you were kidding about being a Fallen Angel." My eyes widen.

"I wish I could. You weren't supposed to know."

"I wasn't supposed to know that my life was endangered?"

"It would've been easier." Ryan lifts his hand towards the door again and murmurs something.

"Ryan, let him out."

"No, I can't, he'll try to stop us."

"Stop us from what?"

"Leaving," He grabbed my hand. Suddenly, the restaurant doors burst open with an explosion. I look over to see the waitress and other customers on the floor past out. Andrew slowly walked out.

"Why did you tell her?" His voice was loud. I began to notice the weather was changing, rain began to fall. Buildings collapsed, people crashed their cars, and people began to run. I watched everything, standing still. Was this my fault? "Why did you tell her?" His voice sounded like a thousand men repeating after him.

"I needed to protect her." Ryan tries to reason.

"I'm the only way you can protect her."

"Michael, this is my problem not yours."

"A problem of God's is a problem of mine." Suddenly, thunder and lightning stroke, and nature's disaster came, a tornado formed.

"Andrew, Ryan, stop!" I screamed crying with fear.

"I only want to protect you." Ryan covered me.

"Wasn't falling from Heaven foolish enough, Ryan?"

"I will not let her die." He screamed out. I began to run but, I stayed in the same place. Afterward, I fell down and bleed. The red blood lingered out of my head. I stayed still, waiting to slowly die…

"Elise, Elise?" Ryan called out.

"Help," I murmur as he shakes me. "I don't want to die."

"Elise, it's just a dream, wake up, now." He looked at me, concerned. I wake up. It was just a dream.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson." I look at him, scared.

"You fell asleep, I'm sorry I took so long. Let's go have lunch now." He smiles, a small one.

"Wait," I look at him, still on the floor. He's on his knees, holding me. I take my hand and caress his face. "Don't let me die." I say, still a bit out of it.

"What did you dream about?"

"You and Andrew and me, we were having lunch. You called Andrew, Michael."

"It was just a dream." He said it in such a way, I knew he was worried and I believed it was a warning.

"Ryan, I'm quitting."

"What?" He voice was loud.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost two."

"I thought your meeting finished around one."

"I watched you sleep for a while. You started going, insane so, I woke you up."

"Thanks, I guess." I notice I'm still in his arms.

"You're not really quitting, are you?"

"Yes, Ryan, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I've been quite an ass. Your think more so, after this." He leaned down quickly to kiss me. Both my hands caressed his face as I responded to his kiss, tenderly kissing him back. Slowly he pulled back, we were still very close.

"Please don't change my mind." I gasped for air.

"If I keep kissing you, will it change your mind?"

"If I answer that, you'll just keep doing it."

"That's a yes." He grabbed a handful of my hair and began to kiss me. I threw my arms around his neck. He stood up as I threw my legs around him. He pushed me against the wall as I moaned. He took off his blazer then loosened his tie. I ran my hand into his hair. We continued to kiss, his hands started to slithering down my back.

"Ah!" He moved back as my feet touched the floor. He placed his hands on his head, as if he was going insane. He fell to the floor, his hands still on his head.

"Ryan, are you okay?" I got on the floor, next to him. He moved away from me, his eyes filled with fear.

"Stay away from me." He managed to stand yet, most his weight was on his knees. His chest emerged outward as two black wings came out from his back. He fell on his knees. Suddenly, knocks came from the door. He raised his hand towards it and murmured something. The dream! He did the same thing, in the dream. What was going on? "I assumed you were warned?" He got up with an expression mixed with sad, confusion and embarrassment.

"Yeah, I guess I was warned." And all I could do was stand there in fear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Jason, I told you that she wouldn't know." The door opened as Andrew came in. Who's Jason?

"I didn't give her the dream." Ryan replied.

"Then who did?"

"I'd love to find out, Michael."

"Is Michael and Jason your real names?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ryan, or well, Jason replied. "Only call us by the names you know us by." He sounded firm.

"Okay,"

"Look, we have to take her to Belladonna." Andrew looked just as serious as he sounded.

"Yeah, we do, huh? Come on, let's go Lillian." He was sardonic. "What makes you think she'll put her life in danger?"

"You two are extremely close, and she's given herself to God. This will be doing his will."

"You mean, sacrificing her?"

"We'll stop them."

"I am not dying for some crazy demon stuff!" I yell out.

"Are you religious?" Andrew turned to me.

"I'm Catholic."

"Of course, it would be Catholic!" Ryan sounded, once again, sardonic.

"What's wrong with that?" I snarled.

"We don't have time to argue." Ryan walked towards me. "Sleep," His voice was demanding. I happened to listen and fall in his arms.

"Wake up sleep beauty," Ryan's voice disturbed my rest. I yawned and stretched.

"Where am I?" I turned to him.

"We're in Astoria."

"Where's Astoria?"

"Oregon,"

"We drove all the way to Oregon?"

"No, I own a jet." He sounded as if it should've been obvious.

"Oh, where's Andrew?"

"Driving,"

"Why did I fall asleep?"

"I have powers, let's just say that…" He threw on a disarming smile.

"Jason, be nice." Andrew shouted.

"Screw you." Ryan yelled back. Andrew just sighed.

"Where are we going? Are we almost there yet?" I coughed.

"We're visiting Belladonna, the Great Witch who helped send Lilith to Hell." Ryan sounded spooky and, once more, sarcastic.

"Didn't you have a thing with Lilith?" Andrew questioned as I saw trees everywhere. We were driving through a forest.

"It was fun," Ryan replied.

"That's Lucifer's wife, be smarter." Andrew warned.

"Lilith wants to kill Belladonna and Satan won't let her do so. Lucifer wants me dead, I'm sure of it, and Lilith won't let him do so. So, it was smart." Ryan smirked.

"We'll have to walk from here." Drew stopped the car.

"How far do we have to walk?" I finally spoke, after all their rubbish.

"It'll be safer if we fly." Ryan finally sounded serious.

"I don't have wings," I glare.

"I can always hold you." Ryan winked.

"I'd rather go with Drew," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. Did you already forget, what happen last time you did that?"

"I'm going to get out." I attempted to walk out however, the door was child locked.

"I'll get you out. " Andrew turned to me. His hair was tousled and he gave me a tired, lazy, smile. Only Andrew can look good with that look. He is an angel. He opened his door and got out. Passing Ryan's door and walking around to mine.

Suddenly, he flew back. Ryan cursed and broke the car door opened, by kicking it.

"Stay inside," He yelled at me and looked around. He turned from where the rustlings of leaves were. My heart pumped faster, faster and faster. Andrew was on the opposite side of Ryan. It was as if they were protecting me. I turned back and forth; it felt like eons had passed. I witnessed Ryan raise his hand. A lady with red hair, green snake eyes, and freckled, held her heart.

"Belladonna; isn't it the Great Dark Witch who sent Lilith, down, down, to the abyss of Hell." He walked towards her and dropped his hand. She smiled at him and hugged him, a second passed as Andrew appeared there.

"Michael, Jason, it's so great to see you guys." She bear hugged them and kissed them on the cheek. "How have you two been?"

"Well, we've been well." Andrew smiled.

"Liar, we're here because we're in a mess." Ryan sounded, like the child he is.

"Oh, really; well, let's go have some herbal tea. Could've sworn I sensed someone else; a female." She raised her brows. Just then I noticed how she was dressed. Her dress was a green gown; it looked extremely old and royal, in a sense. It was sweetheart neckline. The threads to the embroideries were golden-orange. She wore a golden gypsy crown. That was the best way I could put it. Her nose was slightly hooked, she has a heart shaped face, and she was beautiful, thin and beautiful.

"That's our problem," Ryan tried to explain.

"Jason, I thought for a second, that you turned your life around. I mean, I did, I did it for you." She had an Australian and German accent put in one. Her voice wasn't soft or coarse, due to the mixture.

"It's not like that." Ryan continued to reason.

"That's what you said last time." She smacked him upside the head.

"Miss Greene, come out." Ryan turned towards the car. I obeyed, slowly coming out. Belladonna walked towards me and smiled. She threw her arms around me and kissed me.

"You are so beautiful!" She smiled even bigger. Her smile faded, slowly into a frown. "You're the pure one." She changed her expression, this time, it was fear. She turned to the guys. "You, frivolous dolts, you," She yelled out and pointed at both of them. "Did you think, for some odd reason, I'd help you in the sacrifice? Are you all willing to d-d" Ryan covered her mouth before she could finish.

"Belle, we just want to protect her." Andrew's eyes were convincing and sad. She removed Ryan's hand.

"This is my life, our lives, I can't risk it." She looked just as sad as Andrew.

"Just because of Lilith, Lucy-Lucifer won't let her hurt you. He forced her to make herself look just like you. That's what I heard." Ryan tried to sympathetic.

"What about Miranda?" Andrew and Belladonna said at the same second.

"Jinx," Belladonna yelled. "I mean, yeah, what about her?"

"I don't know." Ryan sighed. "She may try to trap or kill, Miss Greene, over there." He pointed his head towards me.

"You did send her to Hell, with you." Andrew looked at him. Ryan went to Hell? I look down, Ryan is annoying but, I can't imagine him in Hell.

"You were the one who sent me in Hell." Ryan glared at Drew. Maybe, it was figurative.

"Wait, her last name is Greene?" Belladonna broke the tension. What did they mean, damn, we where almost there.

"Yes, why," I asked, quite scared to know the answer.

"Miranda was a Greene. Her father was an English man in the 1200's. Richard De La Greene." She closed her eyes.

"Yes," Jason looked shock.

"She married than, wow, she was quite the b." She tightened her closed eyes. "Then, a few years later, you came, Jason. You know, she was asking to get hit."

"Let's get to your evil lair." Ryan walked away.

"You still love her, don't you?" Belladonna grabbed Ryan's arm.

"No, I don't." He glared at her.

"You're lying, I sense it." Her brows furrow. "Just know Lillian is nothing like her. Don't you dare try to make it as if, Lillian was Miranda." She glared back.

"I don't love her, anymore." He kept his glare.

"Well, tomorrow will make year 6,989 and day 256 wouldn't it?" She sounded more concerned than anything else.

"No, it would be year, oh wait, I don't give a fuck! Let's go, they can sense her from a million miles." He released the hold Belladonna gave him and walked away.

"Come, pure one," Belladonna held out a hand.

"Am I supposed to take your hand?" I felt awkward tension.

"Well, unless you want to fall and die in my traps." She kept a smile on her face, while saying that. It was creepy…. I frowned.

"I'll take her." Andrew volunteered.

"No, I want to do it!" Belladonna put her hands on her hips. Andrew tried to convince her with his expressions, nothing sexual, just, as if he were point something out. "Oh," Belladonna finally realizing the answer. "You like her, oh, go ahead and take your love. I'm rooting for the two of you." She grinned.

"Um, you don't mind, do you?" Andrew blushed and gave the most adorable, shy smile.

"Not at all," I blushed. I walked towards him.

"Stop," Ryan looked at Drew.

"What," I turned to him.

"I'll take you," He kept a straight face.

"I don't really trust you." Belladonna hiccupped right after she finished. She blushed.

"I wasn't talking to you, Bella." He mien look sent chills.

"I think she should choose." Andrew made his point.

"Fine, choose Lillian." Ryan made it seem as if he were alone on this.

"Belladonna, you don't mind taking me, do you?" I asked.

"Yes, I do mind. Well, I do, now…" She gave a cat like smile.

"Andrew, may I go with you?" I tried to sound firm. I faltered a bit however; all that matter was that I made my point.

"It would be my honor to fly with you." He smiled. I walked towards him. "I'd back up if I were you, for now." He took a step back, as did I. He moved his chest up as suddenly, I felt a hold against me. The next thing I know, I'm in the air.

"What are you doing?" I screamed and turn to notice, it wasn't Andrew. It wasn't Belladonna. Nor was it, Ryan. I screamed louder. This person was jumping from tree to tree. No wings. I couldn't get a good look at their face. It felt helpless, at the moment. I grabbed onto a tree branch. It broke; I hit this mysterious thing with it. The branch broke. Finally, we landed.

"I only want to help you." They yelled. Shit, it was Jessica.

"Jessica, oh my God, you're one of them." I hollered.

"No, I'm not a fallen angel or plain angel, I'm a vampire. They're a lot stronger than us."

"Please don't tell me that by us you mean you and me!"

"I mean me, you and Jake."

"He's a vampire too?" I look at her, shocked.

"No, I'm werewolf." I heard his voice.

"You never told me, I've know you for more than half my life! Both of you," I cry and turn to see him. "Does Natalie know?"

"No, she doesn't. And it was to protect you. We both never wanted anything but, to protect you." Jessica eyes soften.

"We need to go, Elise." Jake walked towards me as did Jessica.

"You wanted to protect me? What gives you the right to protect me?" I shout.

"The fact that we're family," Jessica put a hand on my shoulder. The trees all break in half and move, creating a path.

"Found them," Belladonna smiled and skipped over to us.

"You're that douche bag, Jake, isn't it. The werewolf and the Vampire, cute," Ryan yawned.

"Are you idiots, stupid enough to sacrifice yourselves. To, literally, break all Hell loose?" Jessica looked as if she was questioning the truth.

"I know it seems odd because, we have most, people here, to do the curse but, we want to protect her. That's all it is." Andrew walked towards us.

"Bullshit, how are you going to break the curse?" Jessica wouldn't back down.

"Well, first, we're going to go to Hell!" Ryan sounded like a lunatic.

"Wait, you know how to destroy the curse?" Jessica replied.

"Most of them, I can make vampires human and werewolves, too. I mean, I practically created them, Lilith just made it official." Ryan smirked.

"Did you guys come here to meet me? I mean, you're right by my lair." Belladonna randomly changed the subject.

"You're the Great Witch, Belladonna, aren't you a bad witch. The one who made this curse official, you can do this by you, alone, and free them yourself."

"I'm a good witch now. I only do things that'll please the Lord, and breaking that curse is one of them." Belladonna was sincere. A lot like Andrew, Andrew was probably a bit more genuine, however.

"How can we trust her?" Jake glared.

"You can't, that's the beauty of it." Ryan smirked.

"That doesn't help the case, Jason. If we have hope we'll truly be sincere and strong. That is the beauty he speaks of." Andrew's eyes were intense, as usual. That just proofed my point, of his sincerity.

"Andrew's right, we can work, together." I tried to sound positive.

"Do you guys even know where the portal is?" Jake interrogated,

"Yes, for a fact we do." Ryan smirked.

"Where is it?" Jessica snapped.

"Why should we tell you?" Ryan instantly replied.

"Because," Jessica paused. "Because, we're a team now,"

"You have to create the portal. You have to be in the exact location, to open it. There must be a good and bad witch, the pure one, a fallen angel, and we have all of that." He spoke a little too quickly.

"Where's your bad witch?" Belladonna sounded offended.

"She's in Portland, right now. You know Cassandra, right?" He raised a brow.

"No, you can't use her. She's," Belladonna faltered. "She's weird and freaky and obsessive and a pain in the rear end!" She pouted, like a child.

"That's exactly why we're using her!" Ryan kept his ludicrous smile.

"Ryan, we need to make our decisions as a whole, you can't decide all of this, by yourself." Andrew frowned.

"Hey, umm… I feel weird." I walked toward Andrew.

"What's wrong?" Ryan ran, faster than lightning, literally, towards me. "Where does it hurt?"

"It's, it's," I blacked out.

"Jason, stop worrying about her, she'll wake up. When is Cassandra getting here?" I heard Belladonna's voice.

"What happened to her?" Andrew's voice was faded.

"Umm, let me think, oh yeah, you idiots didn't feed her!" Belladonna's voice again.

"I think she's waking up." I think that was Ryan.

"Where am I?" My eyes open to see Ryan's intense stare turn to relief.

"In my home, darling," Belladonna smiled. Ryan got up in a hurry and attempted to leave.

"Where are you going?" I sat up and stopped Ryan in his tracks.

"I'm going to do more important things, than worry about you." His words stung.

"Who said you needed to worry about me?" I glared.

"I need to make sure you're alive to destroy that damn curse. I need to know you're strong enough to go to Hell." He returned the glare and left.

"Wait," I try stop him again, fail, and get up to chase after him. I finally catch up to him. He's out of the underground lair, the first view I get is of a waterfall. Its night and the stars are out, shining furiously. It's a crescent moon and it's me and Ryan, alone.

"Ryan, what's wrong with you?" I turn him around as he stays still. "Ryan, don't be ridiculous, talk to me!" I yell. He turns and in one swift movement and looks me in the eye. I feel sadness in his look. He took a step closer as I looked up at him. He leaned down as I stood still. I moved back, he grabbed my arms and forced me closer to him. He leaned down.

"Ah, fuck," He pulls me away and puts his hands on his head.

"Ryan, are you okay?" my brows furrow.

"I'm fine," He looks away again, as if, ashamed. He faces the waterfall. "I'm sorry," He turns after a few seconds.

"Don't be," My eyes were still very wide.

"Elise, I," He doesn't finish.

"Told you I'd find you," I hear Cassandra's voice. She's dressed up in a black gown, a lot like Belladonna's; however, it's black and silver. Her hair is nicely done and curled. Her eyes are complimented with her dark eye shadow. He walked up to her and pulled out his elbow.

"Shall we?" His soft look now masked with seduction, leaving me all alone. I refuse to go inside and wait by the water. It always calmed me, water. I strip down into my bra and underwear and jump in. The water calms as I swim about. I begin to sink, forgetting all of this, wanting to die. I wouldn't be putting people in this position if I just died.

Abruptly, I feel hands around my waist. I get dragged to the surface. It's Andrew, of course.

"What are you doing?" He scolds.

"I don't know," I begin to freeze, as he finds his shirt, puts in on me, with his coat. His eyes look soft and intense, all at once. He has a good heart. I didn't want to really answer him, I was embarrassed. We both were sitting, I tried to not cry. I cried anyways. He scooted closer and held me. I moved back just to look this man. He had a small smile on, just to make me feel better. Softly, he wiped my tears with his hand.

"Let me take you somewhere." He looked concerned as I nodded. He threw on his jeans then, carried me, as his wings came out. They were white, unlike Ryan's. He kept his passionate stare on me. He was very different than Ryan. He was sincere, passionate, trustworthy, and most of all, he made me feel safe. He made me feel happy, sincere, free, and loved.

"Ready," He smiled.

"Ready," I nodded and smiled back. We flew, high and we glided and it was amazing. The feeling of being high up it was the feeling of freedom. He flew as we saw the forest of Astoria. The lights, it was astounding. I threw my arms around his neck as he looked at me and only me. Not the forest, the landmarks, not the lights but at me.

"Andrew it's beautiful," My eyes lightened up.

"Yeah, you are," He looked at me as I turned to him, noticing his words. He leaned down and kissed me softly. He moved back. I pulled his face closer and kissed him as we went on. I noticed after a few seconds we were dropping. I screamed out as he just smiled. We stopped after we were a few feet from the ground I smiled and laughed, still in his arms. We continued to kiss as his tongue entered my mouth. Everything he did, was so, consuming. This was weird, it was so, surreal. He gives me freedom yet, consumes me. I feel like he's carrying me because I'm weak, vulnerable.

"Elise, where are you?" Ryan came out to witness Andrew holding me. "Oh, we were just about to look for you," The others came after him.

"Wow, you're packed, Drew!" Belladonna blurted. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Um, let's go inside, Elise." Andrew gently helped me, plant my two feet on the ground.

I grabbed my clothes as everyone but, Drew, left. I awkwardly gave back his clothing. He took them and put them back on. He made me feel like a little girl, butterflies in my stomach, giggly and then some. He moved his wings back, he had scars, and they were like knife wounds. Knowing he's an angel maybe they were sword wounds. Belladonna was right, he was packed. My eyes look goes up and I stare at is face, and catches my eyes. I blinked and looked away as he had a small laugh.

"Are you peeking at me?" He grinned.

"No, just, gazing." I giggled and blushed. Slowly, putting my shirt over my, now dried, bra. He held his jacket and waited for me.

"Are you peeking at me?" I bit my lips.

"No, just, gazing," He had a shy smile. I looked down and threw my pants and shoes on. He throws his jacket over me then, we go inside. The lair wasn't as evil as I pictured. There were grimoires everywhere. There were tea pots and tea cups everywhere, and crucifixes here and there. There was a cute wooden table and three cute wooden sofas with plush pillows.

"Have a seat, everyone," Belladonna smiled. Everyone obeyed and sat. "Everyone, this is Lillian, the pure one." She waved her hands toward me.

"Hello," I murmured. Ryan caught my eyes, he looked at me sadly. I looked away, regretting yet, not at the same time, my experience with Andrew.

"We know who she is, how are we going to get to Hell?" Ryan looked away and spoke out.

"No, first we must introduce ourselves." Everyone got up to leave. "Sit," A force seated them. "I'm Belladonna, yes, I am the Great Witch! Call me Bella, Donna and or Belle, vampire, you're next."

"I'm Jessica; you can call me Jess or Jessie. I'm a vampire." She stood up and spoke with an apathetic tone of voice.

"Werewolf, your turn," Bella smiled.

"I'm Jake, I'm a werewolf." Jake stood up and sat back down.

"Cassandra," Bella turned to her.

"I'm Cassandra, the dark witch." She sounded firm.

"Michael, your turn," She smiled.

"Hello, I'm Andrew. Feel free to call me Drew. I am an angel." He sat.

"You didn't use your real name." Bella frowned.

"I am aware of that," Drew smiled.

"Fine," She pouted. "Jason, your turn,"

"Hello, I'm Ryan. I am the fallen angel." He pursed his lips and sat down.

"Last but not least, Lillian." She smiled.

"Hello," I stood up. "I'm Lillian, you can call me Elise. I guess I'm the pure one." I sat down.

"Yay, now we can start." Bella smiled.

"How can we get in and out of Hell and still be alive?" Ryan sounded annoyed and angrier than usual.

"We need a spell." Cassandra said with all seriousness in her voice.

"Where can we get the spell?" Jake questioned.

"A witch, his name was, Leo." Bella spoke out. "He might be dead but, he might've written the spell in a grimoire."

"Where does he live?" Ryan asked.

"Last I heard he lives in the Windy City." Cassandra kept her seductive gaze.

"And if he's dead?" Jessica raised her brows.

"He's not; I spoke with him last month. And he never dies, even if he's older than me." Cassandra looked annoyed.

"Well, what if he got in an accident?" Ryan questioned.

"He did, 2,000 years ago, and survived. It was as if he were untouched, how do I know? I ran him over. He's indestructible, like me." Cassandra smiled at Ryan.

"Wait, you're 2,000?" Jessica spoke out again.

"Yes, unlike Belladonna, which is as old as time, literally." She glared at her.

"In other words, I'm a lot stronger than her and I'm indestructible." Belladonna smirked.

"You think?" Cassandra raised a devious brow.

"Stop," Andrew was firm as they held their heads with their hands, in pain. Was Andrew doing this to stop them? "How do we find him?" If he was, he stopped and they glared at each other.

"If anyone can find him it's you, Andrew." Ryan looked at him.

"Why can't you do it?" Cassandra turned to Ryan.

"Because, it's Michael: the great Michael." He looked angry and sounded sarcastic.

"What's his real name?" Michael questioned.

"Leonard," I whispered, well, I thought I whispered however, I didn't.

"You're right, the Goat of Mendes." Bella said, after a while.

"What do I need to do?" Andrew said right after Bella.

"What about a locater spells?" Cassandra volunteered.

"No, he's a witch, it's probably blocked off." Bella sighed. "Wait," She yelled as everyone turned. "Road trip!" She yells.

"No," Everyone yells, but me.

"That's too dangerous," Ryan reasons.

"Well, nothing else will work…Unless, Lillian just dies." Cassandra considers.

"She can't, the curse protects her unless she kills herself. She'll go straight to Hell and since she is the pure one, she'll still be useable." Ryan sounds as if he wrote it himself.

"What if I just, lose my virginity?" I sound awkward as Drew, Jake and Ryan's heads whip to me. Ryan can't help but smile.

"We might die if we have sex with you or attempt to. Well, unless you get married but, you'd still be pure due to, you got married first." Andrew raises a questioning brow.

"Anyways, we can use my plane." Ryan shifts in his seat.

"Now that's too dangerous, why do you think you never see a witch on a plane?" Cassandra snaps.

"Fine, we'll road trip, then." Ryan makes it official. "Pack up, Belle." He winks at her then, leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella goes to a room; I assume it's her room. I stand up as a force pulls me towards her room. Everyone raises a brow but Andrew and Ryan. I get pulled up to her room. She pulls out a beautiful yellow-orange dress. It's a gown, like her green dress.

"You'll look way to obvious in that." I purse my lips.

"How does this look too obvious?" She fights back.

"Well, times have changed. Do you have any clothing from the 21st century?"

"I always loved dressing in this and I never really went out so, no. This is my first time out in these 100 years." She looks ashamed.

"Why," I have to ask. She looks at me and the lively sparkle in her green eyes fade. The tone of the room changes as she puts the dress on the bed.

"Well, I use to be a bad witch and," She pauses. "I had a horrible temper and whenever people anger me." She gives a sad chuckle. "I would hurt them but, it was very severe. I never forgave people so, the only way to give them Hell on Earth I'd curse them or internally injure them." She looks away.

"We all have a past." My eyes soften.

"No, we don't, clearly," I knew she meant me. I try not to look offended but, turns out, I am.

"What do you mean?" I ask just to make sure it wasn't pointed towards me.

"You're the pure one; you must've had it good to be good. Just saying," She turns away and distracts herself.

"My parents died when I was thirteen. My dad died in the army and my mom killed herself. I mean, they weren't really good at the parenting job. My dad was always drunk when he came home and my mom was just, evil. They always argued and my dad would always hit her. I had a little sister to take care of and I had moved in with my aunt. When I was seventeen I found out my dad had an affair. I wasn't my mom's real daughter. That explained a lot, though. You had a billion years to be a good witch, you could've controlled it. I couldn't, it was fate; I was innocent towards my parents' actions. I'd be lucky if I had a good day. I can't tell you why I'm the pure one; I don't even believe it myself. So, please, don't act like you know everything." I glare as I feel her wide eyes. I turn away to see Ryan.

"I'll come back later," Ryan leaves and I just sigh. I walk quickly towards the door and out of the lair. Everyone looks at me as I storm off. I start to walk away. I begin to cry. Why, why did God pick me? How am I pure? I sob louder and louder. The tears won't back down. I finally stop, I lean my head down on a tree.

"_Come. Follow me, I can heal you."_

_ "I promise you'll be better," _

I turn to the direction where I hear the unexplained voices.

_"Are you lost?"_

_ "Don't be afraid, I'll help you."_

Is this supposed to sound comforting? My brows furrow as I continued to turn. I feel hands on my shoulders as I turn to see, nothing. There was a gripped hold of my ankles as they begin to drag me. I begin to scream and cry for help. I flip over and kick the person's face, I think. My ankles escape the hold as I try to find my feet. Once I do, I run like Hell. A force pushes me to the left as I go flying against a tree.

What's nine feet tall with razor sharp teeth, large arms and blades as hands? The blades begin to spark on the rocks and slice through the leaves. His eyes were pitch black and sinister. He had the shape of a human body, except its arms. And yes, it was naked. I moved back as it comes closer. I am forced to stop as I reach a large boulder. I try to search for a weapon.

I close my eyes and I find one of Belladonna's traps or weapons. The demon comes closer as I grasp the weapon. Now we're face to face; it was on its knees. I pull out the weapon and the boulder disappears. I jab it in the neck. Suddenly, the demon levitates.

The demon's left arm rips out of its socket as blood splatters everywhere, even on my face. The same thing happens to the right arm then, the legs. I hear a chant, maybe it was in Latin. Fire appears to my right. I notice the demon is still alive, it was suffering. The body, along with the parts, orb to the fire and it drops. The smoke was pure black and it smelt like pure flesh, burning.

I don't see anyone. I try to breathe properly, and I notice it still very late. I'm numb and I find it hard to walk back. I sit down and cry I don't know why I'm crying, I don't know what just happened. All I know is that, I need to go. I must find my way back. The tears stop as I sit, frozen. I can't feel a thing.

I see the trees move, to make a path. I see its Belladonna and now, it's suddenly dawn. She looks at me as if I were an injured animal.

"Hey, guys, I found her." She notices the jet black ashes. Her eyes widen, she walks towards the ashes. Gently, she dips two fingers in the ashes and smells it. Everyone surrounds the ashes as they come. Drew's eyes widen as did Ryan's. They turn to me, Bella, Ryan and Andrew.

"What happened?" Jessica whispers loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone looks at me as I stare at the ashes. Ryan comes towards me and drops down, on his left knee. He takes my hands. I refuse to look at him just at the ashes. His moves my head so I would be face to face with him. He holds my hands again and looks me deep in the eyes.

I look down to see I'm glowing, literally, glowing white light. His eyes are closed like he's focusing on something. I start to feel better, physically. He opens his eyes and smiles at me.

"Are you okay?" He murmurs as if it was only for the two of us to hear. I nod. "How's your ankle?" He held my ankle and rotated it.

"Ah," I noticed the pain. He looked at me.

"Sorry," He looked at my ankle again. "I'll have fixed in no time." He tried to give a happy smile but, it was very sad. His smile felt painful, to me, it hurt my heart. I can't explain why. He murmured something, I began to glow again. He softly closed his eye then, after a few seconds, opened it. Once again, he moved my ankles in a circular motion.

"Better," He furrowed his brows. I nodded as tears shed again. "Hey, you're alright," He holds me and sighs. He lied, he lied to me. I'm not alright, nothing is alright. I turn to see Andrew, he starts walking towards us. Ryan looks up at Andrew then, releases me. Andrew furrows his brows and scoops me up. I stay paralyzed, in his arms. He begins to walk but, Jessica stops him.

"What happened?" She yells. "Fucking answer, me! What the Hell happened, what is this?" She points at the ashes.

"Jessica stop, she's in shock right now, she needs time to get over it." Ryan sounds a little to firm.

"Don't tell me what to do when you should be burning in Hell!" Jessica snaps. I turn to Andrew to see him glaring. He's angry; I've never seen him angry.

"Jessica, she killed a demon. That's the Demon's ashes. The blood on her face isn't human. Now imagine going through that. Almost dying, having a demon's blood on your face, watching it tear to pieces, and then watching it burn. Every single detail of it, stored up in your mind." Andrew pauses and scoffs, irritated. "Unless you have witnessed that and not one bit of shock entered your mind then you can block me. But, for now, move out of way." He clenched his jaw. Jessica was wide eyed and scared, she moved immediately. He began to walk back to the lair.

"You're okay, right?" Andrew looks at me as I just nod. I start to notice, this isn't the way to the lair, I think. We stopped after we reached a river. He laid me down on the green grass. He lied down next to me and turned to me. I faced him. "I know I'll sound rude however, I need you to get over this. Now I know you think tear the demon up and burn it. So, I need you to tell me what happened." He looked sympathetic. I looked away. "Please, Lillian, I need to know you're safe." His sad expression melted my heart.

"I ran into the woods and I heard voices. Something grabbed my ankle, I fell then I kick it. I started running then I flew into a tree. It was about nine feet tall, sharp teeth, huge bladed hands that dragged on the floor, it had black eyes, and it was red. I was against a boulder and then," I lost my voice, Tears kept falling out, I don't know why. Andrew took my hand and threw over his chest. He threw his arms around my waist as he lied flat. I threw my legs over him.

"I don't remember a boulder." He faces me, again.

"It was a trap over something; I found a weird weapon in it. I think it was a spell." I held him tighter.

"Go, on," He insisted.

"I stabbed it in the neck then, it levitated." I looked down then back at him to notice his confused eyes. "The body ripped and," I struggle to find the word. "The body floated, fire appeared, the body burned then, I just fell back."

"You couldn't do that yourself, I'll talk to Bella about it." He sighs. He carries me again. He walked towards the river then slowly gets in then sits me down, on the grass. He takes off his shirt and wets it, a bit. He wipes off the blood on my face, using his shirt. Once he's finished, he holds my hands and rubs my knuckles. I slither my hands up his arms, to his neck.

"What are you doing here, Jason?" Andrew's face tenses. I get my legs out of the river and turn to Jason, I mean Ryan.

"I led him here," Black ash forms into a body then to an actual person. "You're welcome, Miss Greene."

"Miranda," Ryan sounds surprise. Miranda was blonde with big hazel eyes. She was beautiful with a long face and full lips. Jason has taste, until he chose me; if he's even considering me…

"Come," She turns to me and I stand. I refuse to move, I don't trust her, already. "I saved your life and you still refuse to come. I'm not asking you to get on your knees and praise me." She scowled. By the time I knew it, she was in front of me. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me.

"Miranda," Andrew stopped her as I noticed he was out of the water. "I obviously don't trust you but, I can't say I'm not curious to why you saved her."

"Well, I'm not so curious but, Michael, you can stay and find out." Ryan took my hand. "Bye, Miranda, let's go Lillian."

"Wait," I finally speak. "Miranda, I'm glad you saved me yet, I'm not."

"You ungrateful bitch," She scoffed.

"I'm not stupid, the thing tried to kill me. It tried to stop the curse from happening; you clearly didn't want that so, I guess, you saved me."

"How did you know that?" She was taken aback.

"You just confirmed it, for me." I glared and left with Ryan.

"Jason, wait," Miranda's voice was full of fake sympathy.

"Miranda, go home, in other words, go to Hell." Ryan glared and left. "You can take care of her, right?" He turns to Andrew.

"Easily," He sounds firm. Now, I notice we all have the "evil eye" out on Miranda. Ryan forced my hand and pulled me away from the scene. Once we were at the waterfall, I notice Bella sitting down. She turns to Ryan and pats on the grass, next to her, as a signal for him to join her. He leaves me and sits. Bella looks as if she were to cry. I want to help her, maybe it's what I said, and I feel banned from her .I then go inside the lair, to spot Jessica and Jake.

"Are you okay?" Jessica walks towards me. I just nod. I take a seat and explain what happened.

"Lillian, may I have a word?" I hear Ryan's voice.

"Sure," I raise my droopy eyes.

"After you," He moves aside and I lead. We begin to walk, arm in arm, to the water. Bella notices us, sighs, and then leaves. Ryan turns to me and slowly removes my arm.

"Can I call you Jason and Andrew Michael?" I purse my lips.

"I'm not sure about Andrew but, I insist you start calling me Jason." _Jason _sounds normal, for once.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Bella told me what happened in the woods."

"How did she find out?"

"I don't know; psychic witch mojo?" He raises a confused brow as I laugh.

"_Jason, _who are you?" I am serious when I ask him this.

"I am," He pauses to think, sighs and responds. "I am, incomplete." He looks me square in the eye and looks different. He looks vulnerable, real and sincere.

"I'm sorry," I mutter my apology.

"You didn't do anything wrong." He says in a hurry, noticing he has a slowly, opening wound.

"I shouldn't have kissed you or Drew. I didn't know what was going on."

"You knew exactly what was going on and I respect that. I prefer you go with Michael than I." He looks away.

"Why," I have to ask.

"It's better for you." He's eyes target the grass then my lips then my eyes.

"How,"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know?" He puts on a fake smile.

"I don't know a lot."

"You're smarter than you think."

"I am smart, that's why I'm asking questions and getting us back to the main subject. How is Andrew better for me than you?"

"He just is, go with him, arm in arm, into the sunset, I don't care."

"Yes you do,"

"I just told you I didn't care!" He shouts.

"The only people, who say, they don't care, are the people who care the most."

"Okay, maybe you're smarter than I thought, now!" He raises his voice, again.

"Don't raise your voice at me." I furrow my brows.

"Why not," He says louder.

"Because, you scare me, when you do," A tear falls, unexpected. Jason makes me scared. He is dangerous. Yet, I needed to know why Michael is the better choice. I didn't want an angel but, did I want a demon?

"Lillian, you sure cry a lot."

"Yeah, I do, do you know why?"

"Why," He tried to sound like he didn't care yet, I knew he wanted to know.

"If I die, no one will have to go through this, yet once I do, Hell breaks loose. People around me will start dying. It's only the beginning; it's only me, doing this. This is my fault; I should've gone corrupt even if I were to spend eternity in Hell. It would make everything so much easier. Yet, it has to be hard because of me. When I find that demon that made this curse, I want to watch him suffer before I leave."

"He already is," Jason keeps his eyes on mine.

"Why is he the better choice?"

"You'll be better with him." His voice is soft, now.

"Why him and not you,"

"You want both?" He raises a brow and I can't help but let off a small smile.

"No, I just want the answer to my question."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not,"

"Because,"

"Just tell me," I beg.

"Because, once I tell you, you'll know who you want." He hides his face and walks away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Hey," I yell out.

"What," Jason stops.

"You walk away a lot." I walk towards him.

"Sue me, then," He walks again.

"No," I sprint to him as he begins to run. I chase him through the forest and start to giggle. I stop running once I can't find him. I look around and start walking deeper into the forest.

"Jason, this isn't funny." I try to hide the fear in my voice. I feel hands and fingers begin to tickle me. I scream and shout in laughter. I turn around and Jason has a smile on his face.

"Is it funny now?" His eyes sparkle.

"No," I continue to laugh.

"I wish you could hear you laugh more." He smile saddens.

"I will," I try to promise.

"No, you won't, not on this journey." He looks down and shakes his head. "We should go," He smiles, as we walk together.

_"I see you, do you see me?" I hear a female voice._

"Didn't Michael deal with you, Miranda?"

"You're no fun, and no, I fled." I hear steps behind me. We both turn. "I know she wants answers. Right," She cocks her head to me.

"What do you know?" I take a step closer. Jason raises his arm and blocks me.

"I know who made the curse." She teases.

"You know the demon?" My eyes widen.

"I know the demon very, very well." She puts on a disarming expression.

"You want something," I realize.

"Yes," Her voice gets firmer.

"What do you want?" I begin to bargain.

"I want Jason, to die." She sounds firm.

"No," I'm taken aback.

"You do to," She tries to look innocent.

"You're ridiculous," I glare and leave. I find out I'm trapped and Jason is nowhere to be seen. It's only me and her. "Let me out," I try not to shout. I fell an arm grab me and I'm in the real world again. I get a quick glimpse of Andrew as he pulls me into his arms.

"You didn't get her." I murmur in his arms.

"She ran, I'm sorry," Drew pulls me back. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah," I nod. His eyes were hurt. Miranda levitated, suddenly. She started to cry and scream.

"Jason, you can't do this to me, I can't go back!" She screams as tears escape her.

"I can and I will." Jason's eyes were darkening.

"Jason, I'm sorry, I'm so damn sorry. I knew you truly loved me but, I was married. You were the one who took me to Hell you have no right to take me back." Miranda sobs. Andrew looks around but, there was no sign of Jason.

"Jason, stop," Andrew shouts. Miranda makes a choking noise. "Jason," Andrew raises his hand and sways it to the left. Miranda falls and Jason is thrown against a tree. As if, sudden instinct, I run to him.

"Jason, what the Hell were you doing?" I moved his face. His eyes are closed but, as he slowly opens them, I see his eyes are pure red. I am taken aback, as his eyes go back to grey.

"Michael, she needs to die." Jason ignores me and stands up.

"No, I won't let her." Andrew glares.

"It's her or Lillian." Jason looks as if it killed him to say it.

"It must suck not to be able to win." Cassandra appears and raises a hand that forces Miranda against a tree, holding her neck.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Oh, you don't know?" Cassandra raises a brow.

"Just tell me," I roll my eyes.

"You," Jason points at me. "You don't roll eyes." He sounds a lot more forceful to me than at Andrew. "And you," He points as Cassandra. "Don't tell her, I will."

"When," Cassandra sounds bratty.

"After we kill Miranda, _maybe,_ I will tell her." Jason turns to Miranda as his eye turn to the sinister blood red it did moments ago.

"Too bad, we're not killing her." Michael defends.

"She is the reason why I went in Hell. And you think I'll let her go without retribution?" Jason argues back. I'm lost, maybe this messed up brotherhood is bigger than I thought.

"You took her down with you so, now she has a chance to take back the life she never had." Andrew glared.

"She would've been there anyways." A glare is returned, on Jason's face.

"How would you know?" Andrew and Jason are now face to face. Miranda erupts in laughter as we all turn to her.

"You think you and you're little, fake witch, can kill me?" She screeches.

"Maybe not but, I can." Bella comes out.

"Bella, no," Andrew stomps to her.

"Why not, we need her dead." Bella also went against Andrew.

"She'll go to Hell and try to stop us there." Andrew looks frustrated.

"She'll go there, in time, anyways." Jason snaps.

"Then what's the point of killing her. She won't stay in Hell so; she'd still be a problem on our trip." I agree with Andrew.

"Well, let's do it for the Hell of it, then." Jason walks towards her.

"No, she's not worth it." I push him back yet he keeps walking. "Jason, she's not worth our time."

"And how do you know that." He stops and raises a brow, looking down at me.

"You're affected by her." I narrow my eyes. "Go ahead and kill her, it's not going to get us anywhere. If it matters oh-so much that you have to kill her. Go for it, but, you're just giving them attention. That's what they want, Jason. They'd rather go back to Hell than be ignored and said not to be worth it. You're just making them stronger, go ahead and make us weak." I glare.

"Do I make us look weak?" Jason now looks sad.

"If you kill her, you will. Let this just be a threat, please." I furrow my brows as my eyes look like a wounded doe's.

"But," Jason tries to continue.

"No, there are not buts, you either kill her or you don't. You're better than this, don't lower yourself." he looks at our linked hands. Suddenly, I feel like I shouldn't have done that. I try to let go yet, he tightens his grip.

"Only for you," His menacing stare disappears and now he has a hint of the same vulnerable look he did before this.

"Thank you," I paint a small smile on my face.

"Cassandra or Bella let her go." He walks away. I turn and sigh, everyone's quiet. Cassandra lowers her hands as Miranda falls. Jessica jumps on Miranda and snaps her neck. Miranda was needless to say, was in Hell.

"I just said not to kill her." Jason shouts.

"She needed to die," Bella looks firm.

"Jessica, you agreed to this?" I sound louder than I plan to.

"I'm just not just protecting me." Jessica shrugs. A tree branch is pierced in between her rib cages. Her skin fades to blue and her veins begin to show.

Miranda pokes her head behind Jessica's, now dead body. "Peek-a-boo," She smiles. "Looks like someone should have killed me. Oh, wait, didn't you just try to? It'll tak a Hell of a lot more than that."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Anger runs into my spine. "You," I begin to breathe. "If I were you, I would run, before we change our minds."

"You're letting me go; I just killed your friend. You must've hated her, I mean, to let me go." She smirks. "Bye," She disappears.

"I can't believe you just did that." Jason looks at me as if I were crazy.

"I can't either," I break into tears. "She won't get away."

"Uh, she just did." Bella yells.

"It's not my job to punish her, it's not my place. I can't and won't play God." I glare.

"I got her, guys." Jake finally appears, with Miranda's head. "What happened, where was Jess?" Jake was completely oblivious to what just happened.

"She just died," I run to him as, he holds me. He drops her head and pulls me closer. I think we're both crying, now.

"I'm so sorry," Jake cries.

"It wasn't your fault." I hug tightly.

"I didn't protect her or you." Jake falters.

"She knew. She knew what would happen. It was her choice and my fault. It was my fault, this is because of me. Don't ever try to blame yourself." I pull back and caress his face. I push closer as he plants a soft kiss on my head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Jake breathes.

"Who planned this?" I try to sound firm.

"Bella," Jake slips and I push him away. Everyone witnessing what was just heard.

"Well, she's gone, now right?" Bella glares.

"At what cause" I know tears. "Was your revenge worth Jessica's death? Is hate and vengeance that much stronger than love? Are you even a good witch?" I scream out.

"She needed to die," Bella tries to reason.

"Did Jessica need to die to?" My mouth drops.

"Jessica is one person; we are talking about the whole human race. Jessica and Jake knew they could die yet, they did it for the whole world." Bella's voice gets louder and louder.

"I'm one person; we are talking about the whole race. I can just die and I know it yet, I'm doing this because I'm selfish. Am I right?" I sound shaky.

"Lillian, if you die, they'll win. What don't you understand?" Jason grabs my arms. "Even if you could die and we could win. There is no way in Hell I would let you die." His eyes don't leave mine. "Lillian, I wish you could smile more but, on this journey you won't. Don't you want to watch this demon suffer? Don't you," He starts to blink away tears. "I want you to happy and if watching that demon suffer over our victory will make you happy, I will gladly do it. I don't want anything else."

"Jason," I whisper.

"Yes," His eyes widen.

"I want to bury Jessica's body. I want to go on this road trip. I want to do this not for me, but for Jessica. I want to win. I want that demon to suffer." I run into his arms as he holds me.

"I will be the one to check each and every one of those, off your list." He wraps his arms around me.

"Jessica was a friend, a best friend and a sister. She was the girl who everyone wanted yet, she chose to be my friend. I am grateful she loved me. And though many people won't know what she did to save us all. We will, it will be carried in our hearts. She was brave. She was the most badass yet, sweet girl I knew. We all loved her or, hated to love her. And through our ups and downs we survived each other. I hope she knows that if she were in my position, I would do the same for her. Because, I loved and still love her." I sob at the end. The grave had a rock over it. It read, "In loving memory of Jessica Aurora Miller, a friend, sister and daughter. 1991-2013." That was written thanks to Bella.

"When did you want to leave?" Jason whispers into my right ear.

"As soon as possible," I clench my teeth.

"Alright," Jason gathers everyone and we leave.

All six of us enter Andrew's black SUV. Jason is in the passenger seat, next to Andrew, whose driving. Apparently, Bella's witch mojo fixed the car door. In the first row of seats, I'm sitting on Jason's side, next to Jake. Cassandra is sitting behind me and next to her is Bella. Apparently, due to what I said, Bella didn't pack a thing. We begin to hit the road.

"Where's our first stop?" Bella asks.

"Chicago, Illinois," Andrew gives a quick response.

"Will we find Leo there?" Bella looks around.

"I don't know," Andrew sighs.

"How long will it take to get there?" Bella starts to annoy Andrew.

"You're doing this on purpose." Andrew rolls his eyes and drives.

"To prove something is wrong." Bella yawns.

"I don't want to talk about it." Andrew keeps diving.

"Jake, switch seats with me please." Bella bats her lashes.

"No," I yell.

"Please," Bella tries to look cute.

"Jake, no don't." I warn.

"Please," Bella begs. She repeats herself a thousand times.

"Fine," Jake yells.

"Thanks, hon." She unbuckles her seatbelt as does Jake.

"Whoa, whoa, let me stop the car first." Andrew tries to pull over.

"No, we'll be fine. Just keep going." Bella smiles and crawls over. Sirens go off as now; Andrew is forced to pull over. The cop is a lady; she has long dirty blonde hair and sunglasses. She knocks on the window and Andrew lowers them.

"I need to see your ID, license and registration, please." She smacks her gum in a rude manner. Not paying attention to Andrew's face. Once she sees his face, her jaw drops. Andrew hands her his ID, license and registration. She goes back to run it through the computer.

"Sir, are you the CEO of Mitchell Industries?" She asks, now polite.

"Yes, ma'am," Andrew smiles a charming one.

"I'll let you go this time but, one condition." She fixes her sunglasses. "Call me," She hands him his ID, license, and registration and her number.

"I don't make promises but, let's see what happens." Andrew winks. "Thanks have a nice day, officer." He drives away. "Are you guys still switching seats?" Andrew rolls his eyes.

"Maybe," Bella looks wide-eyed and scared.

"I'll stop the car." Andrew pulls over. Bella and Jake get out and switch seats.

"Wait, Bella," Jason stops her. "Let's switch, too." Jason gets out as Bella gets out again.

"Lillian, let's switch," Cassandra attempts to get out.

"No," Jason fights back.

"Why not," Cassandra pouts.

"I need to protect her," Jason puts his seatbelt on.

"Is everyone ready, now?" Andrew sounds irritated.

"Yes," Everyone shouts back.

"Good," Andrew gets back on the road.

"How long will this ride last?" Bella smiles at Andrew.

"Few days, we'll make a stop at a motel." Andrew explains.

"Motel, aren't you suppose to be super rich?" Cassandra rolls her eyes.

"The supernatural will expect us a rich hotel and people at motels are way easier to bribe." Andrew makes a turn.

"I guess," Cassandra looks away.

"Let's just catch up on our sleep." Bella stretches then rests her head. Everyone else lays their head down.

"So, what do you think will happen when she finds out?" Bella's voice is slightly distinct. I notice I had passed out and now, it's dark.

"She won't," Jason is now driving.

"They'll make sure she finds out, at the very end." Andrew replies to him. I am now fully awake but, act as if I am asleep. Do they know the demon that did this?

"Are you going to tell her?" Jason mocks a bit.

"If it comes to that, yes I will. I mean, she deserves to know." Andrew looks out at the moon.

"I'll stop here." Jason ignores the subject. "Everyone, wake up," Jason yells I start to shift and stretch. I open the door and stretch out my legs.

"We should share rooms so, I'll be with Lillian. Jake and Michael will share a room, then, Cassandra and Belladonna." Jason makes it sound so simple but the faces all go awry.

"I am not sharing a room with Bella," Cassandra glares.

"How about Cassandra and Michael share a room, then?" Jason tries to help.

"No, how about, me and Lillian, you and Cassandra lastly, Michael and Jake, share a room." Bella yells.

"No, I'm with Lillian," Jason yells.

"You think you can protect her?" Michael smirks.

"I can protect her, don't worry." Jason gets angry.

"You know, you're only protecting her from yourself." Michael makes his point. "I'll share a room with her."

"No, I can protect her just fine." Jason gets in Andrew's face. Andrew whispers something in his ears. "What, you don't trust me?"

"No, I don't," Andrew moves back.

"Michael, he has changed." Bella tries to reason.

"No, he hasn't," Andrew sighs.

"Can I call you Michael?" I randomly blurt. I'm tired of trying to not him Michael.

"Of course you can Lillian." His eyes soften once he meets mine.

"Okay, I want to share a room with, Jake. He's the only one I'm comfortable with." I smile lazily.

"No," Everyone but, Jake fights me.

"Look, I'm tired and icky, I want to shower and sleep. I don't have clothes though." I frown.

"Lillian, it's me or him." Michael looks at me.

"Bella," I smile trying to look innocent.

"I'm fine with that, let's go friend." Bella smiles, I notice she's in an orange, dress or well, gown.

"Fine, I guess, I'm sharing a room with Jake though." Jason makes himself clear.

"Okay, I guess," Michael somewhat agrees. We finally enter the motel.

"Hello and welcome, how many rooms, will you need?" A young boy, with coffee colored hair, looks up. He caught my eyes. "Ah, fuck," He groans holds his head.

"Are you okay?" Michael asks.

"I'm fine," The boy stops. "I'm sorry, I'm Blake. How may I help you?"

"We'll need three rooms, two twin beds in each room, please." Andrew looks confused. "You're a psychic, aren't you?"

"No," Blake looks scared.

"And now you're lying," Michael accuses.

"Sir, get out," A lady comes out. I assume that's Blake's mother. She has the same eyes and colored hair.

"I'm sorry," Michael looks away. "Um, please don't kick us out; it was a very long drive. I'll pay twice the amount."

"Mom, just, it's fine." Blake looks at her.

"Fine, that'll be 1,200 dollars a night. We only have two rooms that fit your description. Is that fine?" The lady sounds firm.

"Yeah, um, done," Michael pulls out his wallet and pays for us. I notice Jason isn't out here. I sigh and decide to forget about him.

"Michael, where are we?" I ask him as he grabs the keys to our rooms.

"We are in, Cheyenne, Wyoming." He smiles at me.

"Okay," I look away. We get guided to out rooms. Michael and Cassandra are in room 253. Jake and Jason are in room 241. And Bella and I are in room 250. So, we're not that far from each other. Bella and I enter out rooms. She decides to take a shower first. I go outside and see Jason sitting down. I go after him.

"Hey, Jason," I yawn and sit next to him.

"That seat's taken," He continues to write in a book.

"I don't see anyone sitting here." I look around.

"They're coming," He continues to write.

"Who would that be?" I have to ask.

"Not you,"

"Jason, you're being brat." I cross my arms.

"If they come to find you like this, they'll get mad." He smirks and writes.

"What are you writing?" Curiosity kills me, once more.

"None of your business," He flips the page.

"I'm going to go, now. Goodnight, Jason," I stand up.

"Wait," He stops me.

"What,"

"Goodnight, now, go away." He sends me off. I roll my eyes. "I'll take pants off, again, if you continue to be rude." He smirks as a small laugh, of mine, peeps out. He stands up and walks to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I think I'm okay at least.

"You're damn fine, physically, what about mentally or emotionally?"

"I don't know," I look down.

"We can always share a room. I know that you and Bella aren't the best of friends, right now, anyways."

"Fine," Tears escape me. He throws his arms around me.

"I'll make sure you're okay."

"Promise,"

"I don't make promises but, I will for you." He kisses my scalp. "Let's go kick out Bella, now." He smiles and I do to. He carries me and I can't help but laugh. We walk to the room and notice Bella had just finish.

"Bella, you're now sleeping in the same room as Jake." He smiles.

"What, no, Michael won't be happy." Bella shakes her head.

"All that matters to me is that Lillian is happy. Get out," He lays me on the bed.

"Fine," She leaves.

"I'm going to take a shower," I tell him.

"Okay," He smiles as if he were hiding something. This isn't good. I grab a towel. I notice it's my room with the double bed. We'll come to that problem when we get there. I strip down and enter the transparent shower. I turn on the water and start to sing. The lights flicker and I stop. Not again, not now. The mirror cracks and scratches form on the wall.

"Jason," I scream. I get out of the shower and grab my towel. I wrap it around me. "Jason," I scream again. A force pulls me against a wall; I'm not touching the floor. The spirit appears, it has slivery-white eyes and they're blood shot. The spirit is skinny but immensely strong. I scream. The door is kicked opened and Jason grabs the spirit and takes it out of the bathroom. He closes the door but, the door just falls flat on the ground. He rips her head off and blood gets everywhere.

"Oh my God," My jaw drops.

"You weren't supposed to see that." He frowns. "I'm going to go hide the body, finish your shower." He leaves and I go back into the shower and finish up. By the time I'm out, I search for my clothes. I try to walk around the blood. I bend down to see it's under the floor.

"Hey," Jason scares me as I jump. I stand up.

"Hi," I murmur.

"Are you okay,"

"No," I shake my head.

"Hey," He puts his hand on my face, caressing my face. "Sit down," He bosses. I do as he says. He joins me.

"I need to get dressed."

"Okay," He takes off his shirt and throws it over me. "There, now you're dressed." He smiles. I pull my towel down and it comes off. "I know women, they like to talk." He sounds scared and I laugh.

"Thanks but, no thanks."

"No, really, I'll listen." He smiles.

"I don't talk, I'm not like every other women."

"Lillian, please,"

"I can't believe you're asking me to express myself."

"You need to, I do to." He admits.

"How,"

"I have a journal, but this is about you." He takes out his handkerchief and hands it to me.

"Fine, I know you won't listen though." I almost roll my eyes.

"Good save," He smiles. "Please, tell me,"

"Fine," I give in, "I've known Jessica my whole life. She was the cheerleader, the girl everyone wanted to have or wanted to be. She was smart and classy. She was drop-dead gorgeous. It was hard to believe she stayed my friend. I always felt like she was better than me." I look down. "We had these crazy plans when we were like, thirteen." I blink tears away. "She wanted to be a lawyer; she talked a lot so it made sense. I wanted and still do want to be a writer. We both said we'd make it to Berkeley and we did. We both had a full ride. She made me happy. Without her I don't know what to do."

"I can help," Jason offers.

"How," I sob.

"I'm here right,"

"But, she's not,"

"Don't give up. It's justice that needs to be done." Jason holds my hand.

"You know, without her I feel this hole in my heart and it just eats me up. I don't know what to do anymore, I feel so alone." I cry.

"Don't ever think that, I am here for you. Whether you hate me or not, I'm here to stay. I just ask one thing of you."

"What," I look at him.

"Keep a space in your heart for me," He leans his head and tries to kiss me.

"No, Jason, it's not right." I look away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Bad timing, let's go to sleep. You're okay right?"

"Yeah, I think I am, now." I lay on the bed. Jason turns off the lights and lies in bed. I start to cry myself to sleep. Jason shifts and I turn to him. Its pitch black and all I feel are arms around my waist.

"Lillian," He grumbles.

"What," I whisper.

"Lilith, don't," He pleads. Crap, he's sleep talking. "No, I'm good now, I am good now. I'm not like that, Lillian, forgive me. I can't go on," He holds me tighter then wakes up.

"Do you sleep talk, a lot?" I sniffle.

"Do you cry a lot?" He yawns. He wipes my face with the handkerchief. He kisses my forehead and lies on top of me.

"You're heavy," I groan.

"Go to sleep," He holds me. And soon enough, he begins to snore. I throw my arms on his shoulder blades and run my fingers through his hair. Why do I need to forgive him? My brows rise, in a questioning manner. I ponder the thought, maybe just a bad dream. I could worry about it a ton more or I can just sleep. I chose sleep.

I wake up to a jolt. I can't see a thing. Shit, I'm blindfolded. I turn around in frustration, only to feel hands, human hands, pull me back.

"I don't want to hurt you." I hear a shaky voice. I can't answer him; my mouth is covered with a cloth. "I want to help but, I don't know what to do." He sighs. "I think you're going to die. And when you do, you'll go to Hell." He removes the cloth. "Don't scream, please,"

"Let me go," I plead. "If you wanted to help you could've just walked up to me."

"No, I did this for a reason, it was a vision. Trust me; I know what I'm doing." He takes off my blindfold. Yes, it was Blake.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, some guy named Jason is going to come for you. In 45 minutes, I think. He'll try to kick my ass. He'll say, what the hell are you doing to her? Then, I'll say helping her. He'll then say, how the Hell are you doing that? Then, Michael would come and say, no, he's right, he's a psychic. Jason would say, what the Hell, those are real? And I'll say, yeah. And you'll be unable to speak. For now, though, I'm Blake." He explains.

"Okay," I sound awkward. "How do you know this will all happen?"

"I'm physic, so I know what'll happen."

"And if they don't follow the script?"

"They will," Blake nods. I have to admit, Blake is adorable. He has soft, round hazel eyes. His nose is slightly titled up and he has a few freckles speared on his golden honey skin. His hair is a bit tousled.

"Okay," I feel a bit freaked. "How did you get me?"

"Well, Jason was taking a shower at 3 a.m. I think he's a bit weird." He looks like he's trying to figure something out. I mean, Jason is weird. "Well, I came into the room with the spare key we have. Then I carried you and now, you're in room one. I thought room 666 would be way too obvious." He smiled. I chuckled a bit. "You're very pretty."

"Thank you," I look at him, shocked.

"You don't believe me, no one does." He looks sad, for a bit. Time to attack, I get ready. "Don't think about it, I don't want to hurt you. I mean, there's only ten minutes before they come."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I need to go."

"Please, I don't want to make an enemy out of you. I am going to be a travel buddy." He frowns.

"You're going to come with us?"

"Yeah," He looks at me. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Can you let me go?"

"No, but, please tell me who that pretty lady was."

"Which one,"

"The redhead, she has freckles and green eyes. I think she's so beautiful." He looks up, in awe. "Crap, this wasn't part of the script!"

"How old are you?" I have to smile.

"I turned 18 last month. I'm legal so, she doesn't have to worry."

"Well, she's like a billion years old."

"That's so hot!" Blake grins in a jokingly way.

"She's Belladonna, she's very nice." I beam at him. How adorable!

"Thanks, I need to tie you up now." Blake ties me quickly. After he finishes the door gets kicked opened.

"What the Hell are you doing to her?" Jason yells.

"I'm helping her," Blake replies.

"How the Hell are you doing that?"

"No, he's right, he's a physic." Michael comes out.

"What they Hell, those are real?" Jason yells out, again. I want to laugh, so hard.

"Yeah," Blake looks scared. Bella comes and unties me. I can't help but laugh, so hard.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Oh, me, I'm fine." I continue to laugh. "Blake that was exactly the script,"

"Yeah, I told you it would match up." He smiles in relief.

"What's going on?" Jason questions.

"Blake, here, is coming on the trip. He's a psychic and we could use one." I try to help Blake's case.

"No," Jason comes to me.

"Yes he is," Bella protects him.

"Bella can tell the future just fine."Jason searches me for a wound.

"He's coming; I'll be too busy doing things to tell the future. And so would Cassandra." Bella puts her hands on her hips.

"Does she have her hands on her hips?" Jason whispers to me.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Okay, he'll come," Jason turns to her scared.

"Yay," Bella beams.

"I need to go tell my mom!" Blake freaks out.

"What will she say?" Bella looks wide eyed.

"I don't know," Blake gets scared. He runs out the door and then, it's silent. We go to the lobby. There we witness his mother; we witness her throat bleeding out. We see her nailed, her wrist are spread out, nailed. Her head is wry, hanging on her left side. Blake begins to cry and I walk up to him. His eyes are wide, and tears fall. I can't help, but hold him. He begins to cry and I cry with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

After burying Jake's mother, Callie, we decide to leave the place. Blake grabbed his bag and sat outside. I walk up to Jason and handed him his shirt, I am now fully dressed. I go up to Blake but, Bella beats me to him. I sigh and walk away. I felt horrible. Did he know that his mother would die? I doubt it. I walk up to the car. Cassandra comes over.

"Hey," I say to her.

"Hey," Cassandra sounds angry. This isn't the best time. I won't put up with it. "Why you," She narrows her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I feel and look lost.

"What the Hell does Jason see in you? You're pure he's not, you two don't belong. Yet, he's beating himself up over last night and this morning. He feels like it's his entire fault. He thinks he's the reason why Callie is dead. And no, it's not his fault, it's yours." She glares. I don't have words. I'm surprised, I knew she was angry yet, I didn't expect this. Everyone turns to us after, hearing her words.

"Cassandra, I know," I furrow my brows. "I know, it's my fault, but how dare you tell me how to feel. You are not in my position."

"Well thank God," She rolls her eyes.

"Well, I wish God was here." I yell right after she finishes. "This is my mess and people will get caught between it; whether they deserve to or not. And if you think for one second I want this, you're wrong. I have to live with this, you don't. Don't tell me what to do or how to feel. You're not me."

"Lillian, it's not your fault. It wasn't you; it was the evil in this world. I'm going to help stop this evil, with you. Do me the honor to let me help." Blake stands.

"You don't have to," I walk to him, ignoring Cassandra.

"For my mom, I will," Blake leaves his fears. There's a pause.

"For Jessica I will," Jake comes.

"For Jessica, Natalie, Kristen and my parents, I will." I join in.

"For Jason and Michael, I will." Bella stands.

"For Jason, Dolores, Jessica, and Callie, I will." Michael clenches his jaw.

"For Jason, I will." Cassandra sighs.

"I'm not dead, you know." Jason grunts.

"Jason who are you doing this for?" I ask him.

"For whole world because if this curse happens; we'll all go to Hell, which will be, hmm let me think, on Earth if this damned curse happens!" He yells sarcastically.

"You don't have anyone you love or have lost?" I walk towards him.

"Sweetheart, last time I checked you need a heart to love." He glares. "We're going to be late; I just set a date with the goat demon."

"Jason, are you sure?" I can't believe him.

"You really want me to do this?" He furrows his brows.

"Yes," I swallow.

"Don't make him do it if he doesn't want to." Cassandra glares.

"This is for Dolores, Miranda, Michael, Bella, all of us and this dammed world but, most of all, for you, Lillian." He bends and our faces are inches apart. "Happy," He questions then gets in the car. "Hurry up." He yells as we all enter then, to notice, there's no space for Blake. After minutes of trying to find out what to do, we come up with a solution.

"Guys, I can always stay in the trunk." Blake offers.

"Okay," Everyone agrees and then we're on the road. Jason is driving, Jake is next to him, I'm with Michael and in the back is Bella and, believe it or not, Cassandra. I think Bella just wanted to be close to Blake.

"How long will it take to get there?" Bella has to ask.

"Well, let me think. About, 15 hours. We'll make another stop. Jason when is the date?" Michael sounds firm.

"The date is in _seven days_." Jason is once again, a sarcastic butt.

"Stop at Omaha." Michael looks down. The tone, in the car, is straight up depressing. Jason turns on the radio, to what I believe is, Loser by Beck.

I hear Bella talking to Blake, for hours. I don't pay attention though. Michael is reading, Jason and Jake are talking and Cassandra is, believe it or not, knitting. And here I am, doing nothing. All I can do is look outside the window and wonder who Dolores is. And what happened with Miranda. For now, no answers and no questions shall be spoken. I refuse to ask Michael and Jason.

I look at the time and notice we've been in here for two hours or so. I personally think we're all avoiding each other. I think everyone is just avoiding me. I close my eyes and sigh. When I open them Jason takes an exit.

"This isn't Omaha." Michael yawns.

"No, this is, Scottsbluff." Jason sighs. "I need a Starbucks and gas. I mean, Bella can really use some tea." He drives into a few traffic lights. There's a Chevron across from a Starbucks. Thank God! He enters the Gas Station.

"Lillian, go with Bella and Jake to Starbucks. We're in a hurry." He demands.

"Okay," I look around. "What do you want?" I find paper and a pen in my bag.

"I'll get a Hazelnut Macchiato." He replies. "I'm treating, does anyone else want anything?" After that, they all explode with answers. I continue to write them down. Turns out, Michael and I will be having the same thing.

"Get all Venties, you'll all need it. And something to snack on" Jason hands me his wallet, takes his card, and walks away and I walk across the street with Bella and Jake. Bella is still in here dress, I just realize. Will this be awkward?

"Nice costume," Some girls mock Bella.

"This is _not_ a costume, unlike your whorish clothing, I am dressed in royalty." Bella fights back.

"Go to Hell," A girl growls.

"We will, in about seven or eight days, I believe, so you no need to worry, are you trying to get there to?" Bella raises her brows and I pull her away. The two girls scowl with hideous looks at me and Bella.

"What's wrong with the society?" Bella stands tall and Jake follows us.

"16 and pregnant should explain it." Jake smirks.

"What's wrong with that?" Bella bewilders.

"Jake, she hasn't been out in 1000 years." I explain to him.

"Explains, well, a lot," He laughs and I join him.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?" A boy asks a customer. I turn away and search for the paper. "I'm sorry miss, but what is a crumpet?" The cashier's voice again. I hear an annoyed female voice. Same accent as Bella's, how ironic.

"Hey, Bella, what did you want again?" I look at the paper, her order is torn. "Bella, where are you." I hear Jake laughing. I see that she's the one arguing with the cashier. I should've known.

"You dolt, you don't know what a crumpet is? Lillian, are people like this because of 16 and pregnant?" Bella looks around, a bit scared. I can't help but burst in laughter.

"Sorry, about that." I can't stop laughing. "Um, here's the list," I hand it to the cashier. He takes it awkwardly.

"Oh, and what did you want?" I turn to Bella.

"Green tea," She continues to looks around, a bit frightened.

"Would you like that blended into a Frappuccino?" Cashier asked Bella. "You can do that?" She looks at him like a child. "Yeah," He nods slowly. "Sure," She smiles. "Did you want anything to eat?" The cashier continues. "Yeah, umm, we'll have a," I try to look around. "Crumpet," Bella interrupts. "They don't have that, I don't think." I frown. "No, sorry, we don't." The cashier looks confused. "We'll have ten Iced lemon pound cakes, Coffee Cakes, brownies, blueberry and vanilla scones and croissants." I order. "Okay," The cashier is scared, I know. "That'll be, 98 dollars and 75 cents." He replies. "You're lying, aren't you?" Bella accuses. "You know, it's fine, you deserve the change." I hand him a hundred. I hope Jason doesn't care, if he would. Speaking of the devil, here's Jason. "How much," He asks me. "Too much," Bella groans. "Perfect," Jason smirks. I walk up to Jason and have then sudden urge to hug him. He looks at me. "What are you doing?" "Huh," The thought shoots out of my mind. "I don't know." I look at him, wide-eyed. I think I still want the hug. Jess use to give me a ton of hugs, maybe that's why; I want a hug. "Okay," He takes a step to his right then, walks to Jake. I take a seat on a barstool. Everyone enters and Michael sits next to me. "Hey," He smiles at me. "Hi," I really want a hug. I get out of my seat. "Stand up," I order him. I think he'll be fine with a little hug. The thought is making me blush, a little. "Why," He questions. "Just do it," I sigh. "Please," After that, he gets up. And I bear hug him. My head nuzzles into his chest and I feel his arms around me. His warmth invites me and I clutch on to him, even tighter. He tries to move back and I stop him. Michael just sighs and hugs me back. Then, I feel a hug coming from my back. "I love group hugs," I hear Bella's voice and I laugh. Everyone laughs but, the obvious, Jason and Cassandra. They really are a pair, huh? I let go and Bella backs off. I sigh and feel better. Jason eyes me and I get a feeling I should go over there. So, I do. "Hey," I purse my lips and look down. "Hey," He smirks. "Were you going to hug me earlier?" "Why?" "Just, curious," He looks away. "I thought you wouldn't really, appreciate it." "Why wouldn't I?" "Well, I thought that, umm, I don't know." I shrug. "If you want to hug, just hug me." "Why are you telling me this?" "I just wanted you to know? This is uncomfortable, isn't it?" "No, no, not really; did you want to hug or something?" What I meant to say was, yeah, yeah, this awkward. And then I would walk away. "I think that's up to you." He hints. "Okay, I'll hug you, then." I wrap my arms around him. It's so damn awkward. But, it doesn't have to be. I move my arms so, now they're around his neck. I am on my tippy-toes. And now, I am _very comfortable_. We let go and I see his blush. I think he sees mine to. "Thanks," He looks down (to hide his blush.) I think it's awkward, again. "No, thank you," I laugh. I drop my head down and accidently hit shoulder. "Ow," It's a very hard shoulder, don't judge. "Sorry, are you okay?" "Yeah, you just have a really," I stop myself. "A really what," He gives an amused smiles. "Hmm," I pretend that I didn't hear him. "You didn't finish your sentence." "You umm, you have a," I pause. "You have a really hard," I shake my head. "Out with it," He demands. "You have a really hard, shoulder." I feel retarded. "Okay, thank you," He looks, as if, for some reason, relived. "Hey, we're ready to leave." Cassandra glares. "Okay," I nod and go. Bella hands me my drink and I thank her. I walk outside and I see Michael looking around. Michael whips his head to the left. "Do you guys feel that?" Michael bends and examines the floor. "Damn," Blake holds his head. "It's a demon," Blake yells. "Where is he?" Michael stands, immediately. "She's inside Starbucks. She's ordering a Carmel Frappuccino." Blake closes his eyes in pain, and opens with a strange look. "Wow, your psychic is very specific. He won't have to be if he's dead." Miranda comes out sipping on her Carmel Frappuccino. "Miranda, why are you here? This isn't your war anymore. Did you forget you failed?" Michael clinches his jaw. "Ow, Michael that hurt. Too bad I don't give a shit." Miranda scoffs. "Give me Lillian." "You're funny," Jason snaps. "Really, am I? Cuz' no one's laughing." Miranda slowly turns her head to eye Jason. "So, you think that Lillian will love you more than she loves Michael?" "This isn't for love," Jason's voice is low. "What, then, redemption?" Miranda mocks. "Well, it isn't love so, what else would it be genius?" Jason smirks. "Its love, it was love, and it will always be love. In hell, all you wanted was to not be alone. You wanted to be loved. Sure as hell, you didn't get it from me or Dolores. So what now, a new babe comes into town and now you're all hopped up on her? She will always choose Michael, they will choose him. Baby, I chose him. It's two out of three, and something tells me, she's the last one. Well, you'll be dead. God ain't gon bring you back." Miranda stabs him with her words. Jason starts to laugh. "Let's play that then. Miranda, you weren't you the slut who was all hopped on the town mayor? No, it couldn't be you, I mean, you were, oh-so pure." Jason glares. "Let's not bring up the past." Miranda looks away, ashamed. "Then you have no argument so, shut the fuck up, leave and never come back. The exact words you're husband told you when he found out." Jason gets louder and louder. "Your eyes are getting red; you don't want to scare Lillian, now do you?" Miranda bats her lashes. "Go to Hell," Jason sounds angry and firm. "Oh, I'm sowwy, did I hit a soft spot, there, there dear." Miranda raises a brow. "You bitch," Jason yells and a black mist forms around his arms. "Enough," Michael stops them. "Jason, don't let anger get the best of you. It makes you look weak." "Well, fuck you to," Jason yells at him. "Go take a walk," Michael commands. "Well sorry, I'm ruining your day sunshine but, telling me to take a walk isn't going to do, shit!" Jason glares at Michael. "Wait," I whisper. No one hears me. Everyone's too busy screaming at each other. "Wait," I say a bit louder. No one hears so, I get annoyed. "Would you all just shut the Hell up and fucking listen to me?" I scream and it all stops. "Thank you," Shit, now I have to say something. What did I want say, again? Everyone has their jaw on the floor, after witnessing what I just said. "I'm running from something, and I don't even know what it is. I think I deserve to know what's going on and what's happened in the past so; I know what not to do." "I think that's a good idea," Michael sighs. "I don't," Jason rolls his eyes in disagreement; so much for eye rolling. "I'll tell her, I'm the only person who'd tell the truth." Bella walks up. Michael and Jason turn their heads to her with the, oh-hell-no face. "Well, it's the truth." "Okay, I guess," Michael looks at Jason and they eye each other. Jason nods his head and seems like it was, some kind of agreement. "Alright, let's start." Bella grins. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Lillian, let us leave, I want to talk to you, privately, about this." Bella eyes me, oddly. I nod and follow here into Starbucks, where we sit across from each other. "I heard you and Jason,"

"And," I try to follow up.

"You're so ridiculous!" She yells. "Do wanna hug? Well, do you wanna hug? I don't know only, if you do. Okay I guess." She mimics our voices, ridiculously. "JUST NO!" She screams and I jump.

"What does this have anything to do, with what's happening?" I yell.

"Everything," She yells louder and now we're the center of attention.

"No, it doesn't so please, just tell me what has happened!"

"Not until I get my point across!"

"That's not important!"

"Yes, it might change everything1"

"Fine, hurry" I stop yelling and notice that everyone has left Starbucks but the workers and us.

"Miranda and Dolores were once like you, the oh-so pure ones." Bella rolls her eyes. "Anyways, they were lying, hypocrites, douche faced, stupid, manipulative, SLUTS!"Bella gradually gets louder and louder as, she says this

"That's nice," I raised a brow.

"No, it isn't," She scowled. "Anyways, a billion years ago, Jason fell in love with Miranda. So, Michael, the big brother, decides to help Jason; to stay away from Miranda. I practically quoted him a few seconds ago. Anyways, Miranda was married and Jason made love to her, the wrong kind of love. So, Jason fell, Michael stuck him so, he practically sent him to Hell. Michael and I went there, about eighty centuries later, and saved him. Only because, he, somewhat, saved me. I owed him, Michael owed him, and we still do." Bella sighs and looks down. "Michael and Jason have been planting their seeds in people. You need a special type of blood for this to happen. Well, it's as if they were reproducing, themselves. They don't need to have sex for this, though. Apparently, they've been rich their whole lives, funny, right?"

"So, who's Dolores?" I cross my legs.

"Well, she was the pure one. It was in about the late 1400's. She was beautiful, big blue eyes, long brown hair, pale white skin, a face that resembled a heart, and she looked just like Miranda, who looks just like you. This wasn't a coincidence, in other words, you're in deep shit. Pardon my potty mouth." She frowns. "Anyways, Miranda was born in the 1200's, Dolores was born in the 1400's and you were in the 1900's. There's no pattern." Bella frowns, again. "Well, Jason, being a pawn for love, back then at least, fell for the whore." She rolls her eyes. She tends to do that a lot; I wonder what Jason does about it. "Well, Dolly decides to fall in love with Jason, and then decides to fall in love with Michael. Same thing happened with Miranda. Miranda and Dolly loved Michael, a lot more than they did Jason, knowing he's a 5 billion year old virgin, he refuses them."

"Well, love isn't a decision, so I bet they got what was coming to them."

"Yeah, trust me, they did." Bella looks scary, for a bit. "Well, Miranda wasn't a virgin, at the time, but she was married. Jason put himself in a, pickle." She laughs at the word that I assume is pickle. "They weren't each other's partner. So, when Jason fell, she went with him. However, Dolly killed herself, because Michael wouldn't accept her never ending love. Before she did, she stuck a baseball bat up her vagina so, she died without her virginity, she killed herself and the list goes on and on."

"What do you think will happen to me?"

"I think you'll fall in love in love with Michael. Michael will go against Jason because he loves you too. Jake will want you back; in other words, he'll die first, stuck in Hell. Michael will kill Jason, Lucifer and Heaven will take him back. But, he won't go without you. Blake and I will be stuck in Hell. Cassandra will die a long time before this so, she's in Hell. And you, you will go to Heaven but, once you step foot in there, God will send you neck deep into Hell. Michael, the strongest archangel will rebel. He'll be sent to Hell, team up with Lucifer, Jason, Lilith, Miranda, Dolores, Cassandra, and you. And you'll all end the world."

"And if I prove you wrong?"

"You won't, you're all the same. You're all like your first blood, Lilith. Lilith is your greatest grandmother. And you look like her so, you act like her."

"Blood only runs so deep,"

"Funny, that's what the other two told me." She gets up and leaves. I sit and process for a bit. Once I get up, Jason walks in.

"Hey," Jason sounds nervous.

"Hi," My voice sets the same tone. "Jason,"

"Yes,"

"You, you are going to be," I don't finish only, because Cassandra stomps in.

"We have to go," Cassandra yawns.

"Okay," Jason looks at me, and then leaves. I sigh and follow them. We get to the car as Blake opens the trunk.

"You know, I can stay in there if you'd want." I offer, hoping he'd take my offer.

"No, I'm fine," Blake shakes his head.

"I insist,"

"No, if you're sitting back there, so am I," Jason snaps.

"I'll be fine by myself," I snap back.

"No, you won't," Jason clenches his jaw.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions." I glare.

"Fine," Jason smiles as if he had a secret. I sigh and jump into the trunk, which is shut by Jason himself. Shit, he's planning something. Everyone gets into the car, and I see that Jason is driving, I think I'm safe. I sit with my knees to my chest and brood. All I can think of is about what Belladonna said. Am I really going to end the world? Why me, it's not fair that I'm blooded to Lilith. Though, life isn't fair. I see Jason crawl into the trunk my brows raise to question.

"What are you doing?" I interrogate.

"Sitting in the trunk with you," Jason smiles.

"Why,"

"I needed to stretch my legs, I'm quite sore."

"And,"

"And you should really massage them for me." He smirks and I almost roll my set of eyes. "Good safe," He winks.

"I could've sworn you were driving."

"It's a little trick I learned."

"You're tricking me now?"

"Well, I have my reasons." He shrugs.

"List them," I sit crisscrossed.

"Well, first, I do what I want to do. Second, I need to protect you. Third, I'm old enough to make my own decisions." He mocks me.

"Well, true, you're about five billion years old!"

"Don't hate," He laughs, a bit. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing,"

"Awh, come on, I saw your face. All broody and deep, you can't lie to me Miss Greene."

"Well, I can't tell you,"

"What were you going to tell me, you know, in Starbucks."

"I can't tell you, not now."

"Why," he crosses his arms.

"I just can't,"

"Fine, tell me later, then." He lets out a soft sigh.

"Okay," I smile a fake one.

"Come over her," He orders.

"I'm good here,"

"Well, either way, I'm getting to you."

"Oh, really," I tease.

"Mhm," He crawls over to me and I move to the opposite end. He grabs my ankle and pulls me closer to him. He's on top of me and we're laughing, and we're happy. The laughter and the smiles stop but the joy and happiness doesn't. Time stands still and seconds feel like hours. My heart begins to beat out of my chest. It's as if my heart and lungs aren't functioning correctly. And somewhere, I know he feels the same. He leans his head forward, just a bit. Is this right or is this wrong?

The moment ruined by the stop sign Michael didn't see in time. The impact of the stop lashes the back our heads, causing them to bump into each other's. Jason gets off of me and sits in the corner, away from the car's window. I crawl to him and he just smiles. He caresses my face as my hands meet behind his neck. Jason spreads his legs and I sit in between them, facing away from him. He places his hands safely around my lower stomach and I place my hands on top of his.

I fall into a deep coma. Dreaming of Hell, with flowerbeds, trees, creeks, parted lips and a trail of tears painted in the corner of sullen grey eyes. Slowly storms start, black smoke rises from the ground and a hand pulls me. I turn around to another Hell, with pink skies, puffy and dusted clouds, stars, parted lips, a trail of tears painted in the corner of sullen blue-green eyes. Slowly, the night comes, stars fall, black smoke rises from the ground and a hand pulls me. And I turn to reality.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Lillian," Jason kisses my head. My hand is on his chest and my right leg is thrown on top him. Jason's bicep was used as my pillow, other than that; he was as straight as a log. "Weird dream," He asks.

"Yeah," I nuzzle in his chest.

"Tell me about it,"

"You had one to?"

"I don't sleep, but please, I need to hear this."

"Why,"

"Because you're biting your lips, now tell me."

"I guess, well, no," I yawn.

"It could be important, towards the trip."

"Hey, if you can't sleep then, why do you and Michael switch when you guys drive?" I look at him sleepily. His eyes catches mine, he stare is tense as if it were communicating with my soul.

"Whoa, that is one weird dream."

"Did you read my mind?" I say with an anger hinted in my voice.

"You wouldn't tell me." He counters.

"For good reasons,"

"Not good enough," The car stops. "We're in Chicago, already?"

"No, were going to get something to eat." Michael yells back. A few seconds later, the trunk opens, Jason and I climb out. I start to stretch and yawn, as everyone has already done. We go into the Chinese restaurant. A lady greets us and seats us. I get up to use the bathroom.

I finish my business and see a strange light or apparition. I have the urge to chase it, so I do. I find a nearby exit and run out. I find it, going through a busy street. I run across, turn and locate it. Going after it, once again, I go down an alley and find myself in a dead end. I see a man, with wings. His skin is glowing, pure white light. He turns and faces me.

"Lillian, I am Gabriel, the archangel." His voice matches his soft facial features. His eyes are a light brown and his hair is long with a brownish blonde color. I'm speechless; I don't know what to say. "I wish I could say I was here to save you."

"What do you mean," I take a step back.

"I have to kill you, its orders; honestly, I believe it's the only way, to save you." He walks up to me and I run. "Stay," He yells and a force blocks me from going any further.

"I'm not like the others," I cry.

"You will be," He raises his hands and a sharp pain forms in my throat. "This won't hurt and it'll be quick."

"Stop," Michael comes to my rescue.

"Brother," Gabriel lowers his hands.

"This one, this one can and will be saved."

"No, she can't,"

"She will be I will make sure of it."

"You failed, twice now,"

"I am still your brother, I am still stronger."

"You rebelled and you still have your powers, lucky you." Gabriel raises his hand again.

"Brother, don't make me do this."

"I won't rebel, not like Satan, not like you." Gabriel argues and I lose my breath, literally. Am I going to die?

"You've left me no choice," Michael raises his hand towards Gabriel. Gabriel drops his hands and holds on to his neck. Light escapes his body from every possible exit and then, the body disappears. Michael comes rushing to me. I continue to cough and breathe.

"Are you alright?" Michael scans me for a scratch.

"I'm fine," I look him in the eyes. He caresses my face and kisses me once, twice, three times and then moves away.

"Well this is awkward," Bella looks at us with Jason at her side.

"I can't love you," I furrow my brows at Jason. His eyes are sullen with a trail of tears painted at the corners of each eyes. "Or you," I turn to Michael. His eyes are sullen with a trail of tears painted with tears on each eyes. I notice flowerbeds, trees and a creek. Black smoke rises from the ground. Then, I look up to see the pink skies with fluffy and dusted clouds and a few stars. Slowly night comes, stars fall, and black smoke rises from the ground. Then, I breathe and I notice I have always been in reality; it was fantasy I wanted to be in. Where all was fair and life was simple. Where love was in the air no one needed to be angry or sad. I wanted what I couldn't have, my whole life. Now, I love those who I can't have and I don't want to live that life. I realize that it's always been me, again. And how easy life could be if I didn't live.

"Don't you dare, think that!" Jason yells and I wake up. We're still in the alley and it everything's the same, before I hallucinated. "You can have those you love, because you love me. I know you do, I'm all you really think about, when you're not worried about something else. When you fell on me, I saw it on your face. I had the same look on; it was true love at first sight. Yeah, you weren't exactly thinking of how I looked but you saw pass me. And you accepted me that second. And that night, you thought of me and no one else. And I thought of you and no one else."

"I didn't see pass you, I didn't see anything but your face." I mutter.

"Then why did you still work for me? Why did you want me to stay that night? Why were you okay with the fact I'm a fallen angel? Why did you kiss me back, the first time? Why were you happy when you noticed I didn't look at anyone else the way I looked at you? Why do you get so rosy when I'm by you? Why," Jason furrows his brows. "When we were in Starbucks, you were going to tell me something, what was it?"

"I was going to tell you that you," I pause.

"Tell me," Jason yells.

"I was going to tell you that you were," I sob as Jason puts his arms on my shoulders pulling me towards him, making me face him. "You're going to be the reason why I'll go to Hell." I can tell by his face he's taken aback.

"Wait, but we're all going to Hell." Jason stammers.

"Yeah, and we'll stay there if I love you both." I look away. "I can't love you or you." I look at Jason and Michael.

"Can't or won't," Michael looks down.

"Both," I walk away. I head back to the restaurant and order my food to go. I walk outside as Jason pays the bill.

"You didn't understand me correctly," Bella looks straight ahead.

"If I chose one of them, we'll all rot in Hell." I sigh.

"True, but you can do what Dolores did."

"Stick a baseball up my girl part? Yeah, no thanks,"

"No, I would never ask you to do that!" She looks disgusted then returns to normal. "You can choose another. Jake wants you back, he's a good person."

"He cheated on me,"

"Never mind then,"

"What if I just don't fall in love with them, at all?"

"Too late for that," Bella suspires. "You said so yourself love isn't a decision. Love them both; you'll get what's coming to you. First its regret, then Hell, last but not least, it's the worst of all, me." Bella turns and glares at me. "Don't play with my boys; I won't see them get hurt over some whore again." Bella walks away. My eyes are wide.

I see the crew come out. They're all smiling and laughing, so is Jason and Michael. I smile at them as a tear scrapes my left cheek. They won't smile like this, anymore or ever, because of me. I turn around and quickly wipe my tear away. Five minutes later, I'm in the trunk, all alone, like it should be.

I sigh and eat my food. After I'm finished, I pull out my cell. 15 missed calls, from Natalie. I decide to call her and ask if she's okay. I dial her number.

"Lillian, if you haven't noticed I've been trying to call you for a week now!" She picks up after the fourth ring.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy. How are you and Aunt Kristen?" I ask her.

"You didn't answer so, you don't know."

"What happened?"

"We got into an argument so, I ran away."

"You did what?" I yell and everyone silences in the car.

"I ran away," She tries, to sound innocent and sweet.

"Why did you do that? Natalie, where the, FUCK ARE YOU?"

"She was mad because I went out late. And I told her I was almost eighteen so, I could do what I want."

"That's right, you ALMOST eighteen. You are not eighteen! Where the fuck are you, right now?"

"Chicago,"

"You better stay there, I'm coming for you. And I will drag you to Hell with me!"

"You really not going to do that, are you?" Michael looks at me, wide eyed.

"I might as well!" I yell. "Natalie, who are you with? I swear, whoever it is, oh they're coming with us!"

"I'm going to go," She attempts to hang up.

"If you fucking hang up on me, I will…" She actually hangs up, now.

"Lillian, are you okay?" Michael furrows his brows.

"I am going to kill my sister, I'm completely fine." I say, sarcastically. Michael laughs, to my response. "That wasn't a joke; her head will be on a silver platter, before you know it."

"Calm down, we'll be there in about, a good, 11 hours." Michael frowns.

"Step on it, then." I'm all glares, now. "And don't tell me to calm down." I pout.

"I'm coming down there, move." He climbs down.

"Michael, have you ever fallen in love?"

"No, Bella tells me I'm too picky or too good for the person. But, angels and humans, that's a weird mix,"

"Why is that?"

"Well, what do you think, are angels or humans better?"

"Angels, obviously,"

"You're wrong, you guys have forgiveness, love; humans have emotions. Angels really don't. It's all black and white for us. I mean, you'd think we'd be loving and nice, but all we do is what we're told."

"Are you allowed to go back to Heaven?"

"I don't know I've never tried to go back." He looks down, a bit sadden.

"Do you miss it, up there?"

"No, not really,"

"Why not, it's Heaven?"

"Well, that's exactly why. I'm the strongest angel they had, I never fell though. I went to save Jason during the first apocalypse. We planted ourselves in a woman's womb. I found Bella on the way, she was bad then. Well, all three of us have a lot of history together and Jason, he's done a ton for us. He was a healer, that's how he healed your ankle. For whatever reason, our powers were never cut."

"Wait, don't fallen angels fall on Earth, not in Hell?"

"Well, that's not business to tell you."

"Michael, are you a virgin?"

"I've been one since I was created, so yes, I am still a virgin."

"High five," I laugh as our hands meet.

"Are we going to stop anywhere else?"

"No, well, unless you guys need to eat."

"No, Bella can use her mojo to make you guys full. The date changed, it's in two days. We drive today; we'll make it there at midnight. The date is at midnight, the next day. We'll check into a hotel, get you guys some clothes and cleaned up." Jason interrupts us as her climbs into the trunk.

"Okay," I move over to lean on the trunk opener thingy. The trunk opens up and I go out flying. Jason and Michael grab my legs and pull me up. Our driver stops too quickly, causing my head to slam against the road. I get up as fast as I could, for a fact; I get up too fast and lose my balance. I'm dizzy and feel as if I were to faint. I regain my equilibrium.

"Jason, remember me?" A girl says, with a seductive voice, looks at him.

Her lips are a dark red; her eye shadow is a pitch black; another blonde with full lips and a nice body. Her eyes were a bright green. Between her and Miranda, I think Miranda would be prettier. I think I know who it is, Dolores.

"Dolores, what do you want?" Jason looks shocked.

"You, Jason, I want you." She cries. "I only wanted Michael; because I thought he was my only way to Heaven. But, you were my Heaven."

"Bullshit, now really, what do you want?"

"Lillian needs to die; I was the true pure one. It will always and only be me." Her eyes turn red.

"There was already Miranda, so no, you weren't the only one." Bella corrects.

"Miranda was a whore." Dolores points out.

"And so were you, reasons why you're both in Hell." Bella glares.

"Jason, you want to go to Hell, come with me." Dolores smiles, wickedly.

"Dolores, go to Hell, where you belong." Cassandra gets out.

"I wasn't talking to you, you imposter." Dolores raises her hand then forms a fist, towards Cassandra. Then and there, Cassandra's head, literally, explodes. Her headless body platters down.

"Bring her back," Jason glares.

"In return for," Dolores yawns.

"Me, you can have me." He offers.

"Jason, don't," Michael turns to him.

"No, I have to." Jason walks toward Dolores.

"Good boy," Dolores teases. She walks up to Jason and meets him. "Be glad we're not a crossroad." She winks at him, raises a hand going from down to up and Cassandra is back. Dolores pulls Jason's belt and kisses the living shit out of him. That fucking whore! "Jealous yet," She looks at me. "Wait, you still have Michael."

"Oh and you're still a whore so, no, I'm not jealous yet." I reply to her.

"Shit," Blake holds his head. "Lillian, stay away from her, if she kills you, she will be..." Blake doesn't finish.

"What will I be, child?" Dolores walks to him, looks him in the eye and laughs. "I will be God, ah, guess who dies next?" She walks up to me and waves her hand. Nothing happens, though.

"Do we kill her?" Jake asks Michael.

"No, we'll send her back to Hell." Michael turns.

"What's happening?" Dolores looks at me, scared. "This never happened when it was me. I was the pure one, I-I was, I was the pure one, God Damn it!" She turns and Jason sighs.

"She's different," Jason looks at her with a straight face. "Because, you failed, she won't. It's as easy as that, please get over yourself"

"How dare you," Dolores glares.

"How dare I? If you think I stepped on marked territory, you can go give your little minions a pity fuck." Jason sets a tone, simply saying, don't-fuck-with-me.

"Oh, baby, you're making wet, I might as well fuck you instead." Dolores winks.

"You couldn't take me on, like how you couldn't last time." Jason, is now, just plain seductive. His eyes were flashing with yearnings of lust.

"So you want me to?" Dolores licks her lips.

"No, I prefer Lillian, but thanks." His lust has vanished from his eyes, and now, he's just his normal, jack-ass self.

"Does she know?" Dolores pouts.

"Know what," I question.

"Who started the curse?" She tries to intrigue me, and succeeds.

"I'm going to assume it was a demon," I press my lips in a straight line.

"Correct," She smirks. "But, do you know which demon?"

"Do you know who it was?" I get a bit more jumpy than expected.

"Yes, for a fact, I know them very well. Head to toe, the tip to the balls." She laughs.

"I didn't need to know that," Bella backs up. "You demons are so nasty!"

"You were once like us," Dolores smirks.

"Well, I wasn't as horrible as you, at least." Bella scowls.

"Well, I'm pretty sure killing an innocent child because she says no, come pretty close." Dolores smiles as Bella stands in shock. "I mean, poor girl just didn't want come with you."

"You laughed when I splattered her brains so, you're just as bad." Bella tries to stay firm. I stand, quite shocked, Bella wouldn't really do that, would she?

"There's still a lot you don't know, Lillian." Dolores glares at me as Jake puts an arm in front of me, trying to protect me. "Don't be a bitch, oh wait, you are." Dolores smirks.

"If anyone is a bitch it's you." Jake glares at her.

"Says the dog," Dolores rolls her eyes.

"Dolores, leave, there's nothing here for you." Michael's voice is monotone.

"Funny, you were God's favorite. Oh, wait, no, Lucifer was his favorite. Yet, you still swallowed your pride and stayed the man's bitch. I'm glad you're somewhat rebelling however, I heard you still have your powers." Dolores' voice has returned to seductive.

"If you know I still have my powers then, why come near me. I'm sure you know that, all archangels know, mainly, about war." Michael doesn't exactly give a glare; it's a mix between a glare and a challenging face; but most of all it's a very sexy face.

"You wouldn't dare," Dolores takes a step back.

"Try me, whore," Michael walks forward as Dolores continues to step back. Her face is scared and frightened. Suddenly, she disappears and five other men appear. "They're demons, Jake, Cassandra make sure Lillian is safe. Oh, and cover her eyes."

"Fine," Cassandra snaps her fingers and then I'm blind and deaf. Minutes, possibly seconds, pass, and I remain blinded. I feel my hands but, they're cuffed. I literally feel my heart pound out of my chest, as if yearning for an escape. My lungs are suffocated by fear and my mind is a ticking time bomb, waiting, just waiting, to explode.

Once, I gain my sight back. Once I gain my hearing back. My heart is soothed by sight of the team, safe. My lungs are cleared of fear by the sound of their voices. The bomb is now deactivated and now, I know we're all okay. We're all safe, well, no, not really. But, we're all in one peace and we're all together. Safe.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

"Were you just singing?" Jason questions.

"I don't know, I mean it is a nervous thing." I reply.

"Okay, let's hit the road." Jason says oddly, walking towards the car. I get into the trunk, but he stops me. "You're sitting shotgun, next to me." I roll my eyes and go to the front. "I am going to get you for that!" He yells as I laugh. I open the door and sit in front. Everyone else enters the car. Jason starts the car and drives. We don't talk though, all I do is nap. That is until the car just suddenly stops.

"Are we there?" I yawn.

"Just one problem after another," Jason grunts. "Michael, go take care of you angel friend."

I turn and see a man. He places a hand on the car and we all go flying. The car flips over, as I try to get out. It's unlocked, but won't budge open. Shit, its child locked. The man pulls out the door, and grabs me.

"Please, forgive me." He furrows his brows. He places raises his hand and I start to cough up blood. I fall on my knees, trying to beg him not to kill me. I can't die yet, I still have Natalie. I still have the damn world to save. I still have, Jason…

I close my eyes then, I hear a scream and bright light. I shut my eyes. Then once the light disappears, I see Jason, with a knife in his hands. He just murdered an angel, the angel that tired to kill me. What the Hell is wrong with this world now? Oh, yeah, it's ending, somewhat.

"Are you okay?" Jason rushes to panic.

"Yeah," I continue to cough a bit.

"Here," Jason places his hand in mine. Once again, I'm glowing, like when we were at Bella's hideout place. I feel fine, suddenly.

"Thank you,"

"Yeah," There's a long pause, where we can't escape each other. Our eyes glued on the others. Our hands still linked together. I break the silence.

"Let's go help the others,"

"Yeah," We both get up. We turn and see they're already out.

"Thanks, guys, for, you know, saving us!" Bella pouts.

"Sorry," Jason and I apologize.

"Is that everyone," Jason turns back to sarcastic, jerk, butt face! "Sarcastic, jerk, butt face, that's a first." He murmurs to me. My jaw drops. Shit, that wasn't smart. Now, I need to protect my thoughts.

"You can read my mind?" I murmur back.

"Sometimes, it's weird." Jason replies.

"How so," I frown.

"Well, usually it works on everyone. You, it's only sometimes. It wasn't like this for Dolly or Miranda." He whispers.

"So you read their mind perfectly?"

"Yeah, pretty much,"

"So you knew,"

"That they didn't love me? Yeah, I knew, I thought it would change, but it didn't. It was always Michael." He looks down sadly, "Hey, what now?" He yells at the rest of us.

"We fly, it's our only choice." Michael sighs.

"Alright, let's get rid of the license plates." Jason comes to agreement.

"Already did, let's go," Bella responds.

"Alright, who's flying with whom?" Jason asks.

"I'll take Blake," Bella volunteers.

"I'll take Jake, I guess." Cassandra sighs.

"Alright, I'll take Lillian." Jason turns.

"No, I'm stronger, I'll take her." Michael says firmly.

"That's exactly why I'm taking her. They'll think you'll have her." Jason runs his hands through his air, in frustration.

"I'm taking her," Michael fights.

"No, she can get hurt, even more." Jason glares.

"Then heal her, when we're done." Michael snaps.

"I'm sorry, were you the one who went to get Dolores from their torture room?" Jason glares.

"No, but I've been in Heaven long enough to see it." Michael glares.

"Then you want her to get hurt." Jason reasons.

"No, she won't get hurt. I'm stronger than you, she'll be better protected. Wipe your feelings aside, if she goes with you she will get hurt." Michael makes it final. Everyone gets out their brooms or wings. I walk to Michael. "Sorry, you had to see that."

"I'm shocked Bella didn't stop you guys." I look down.

"Yeah, I know, all three of us, we go way back." Michael smiles sadly. "Are we all ready?" He asks as everyone nods. He takes me into his arms and flies. He was flying a lot faster than the last time we flew. It starts to rain and storm. Being only human I'm scared off my rails!

A group of angels come, flying, striking Michael. Michael whirls in the wind and strikes a beam of lightening at them. He soars faster, however there are much more of them. There's two angels, against six; possibly, the other six archangels. Michael whips out his sword with violent flames.

"We just want to talk!" An angel yells.

"Oh, really," Jason's says, sarcastically. He takes his sword and decapitates the angel's head. A beam of light burst then disappears.

"Jason, go protect Bella!" Michael yells and Jason leaves. Two angels come from Michael's side. Michael attacks the one the right, stabbing him in the middle of his chest. I turn as I feel hands grab me. Michael turns immediately and kills the angel. While he does so, he loses grip on my and I fall. I begin to scream my head off, while I go down. Maybe, death was my destiny. Just, maybe. I feel arms begin to hold me. It's Jason. Part of me thought Michael would come back for me. I guess he didn't. Jason lands us in the middle of a highway.

"We need to talk." He clenches his jaw.

"We need to go help Michael!" I look at him, as if he were insane.

"He's got it, he'll be fine. It's Michael, remember?"

"What do we need to talk about?"

"I can't take it anymore," He rubs his head and sighs in frustration.

"Jason,"

"No, why, just why,"

"I want to know why to, but I obviously don't know."

"I'm sorry,"

"Why are you sorry?"

"For everything,"

"Don't do this, Jason, just calm down." I furrow my brows.

"Why me," He sighs and walks back and forth. "Who knew, who knew I'd be weak. It's you, you make me weak. I can't think right, I'm selfish, I'm angry, yet it all feels right. Why do I feel like this?"

"You've never felt like this?"

"No, and it makes me insane! You make me insane! I'm not who I was! I'm good now, I'm not good! I'm never good, I'll never be good! Yet, you come, and make me good. Why do you that?"

"I don't understand."

"If it wasn't for you, I've would've killed Miranda, Dolores, Hell, maybe even Michael! It's not supposed to be like this. I should know better now, it's the 6th time."

"I thought I was only the third one."

"You're the third one who I actually give a damn about. But, you're different than the other two. You might be the one, the true one." He looks at me. He mutters something I don't catch. "Lillian, I don't want to hurt."

"I promise." I cut off.

"What," He questions.

"I promise you that, no matter what I'll keep a space in my heart just for you."

"The motel," He recalls. "You're only saying that for now."

"I only make promises I can keep."

"Lillian, don't put me in this position." He frowns. I walk up to him and softly caress his face. "Are you stupid?" He pushes away.

"What," I yell in shock.

"I'm a fallen angel! I fell from Heaven, down, down to the abyss of Hell!"

"Jason," I furrow my brows.

"I can't love you, yet, I still do. And I love you shamelessly, like it was meant to be! We, we can't be! But, here we are! For a fact, I can't love at all. It's not my nature to love. Don't try to waltz in here and try to change me! I can't love, you, yet, I do. And this is only because of you! You're why I love, but deep down, I can't love."

"Do you love me?" I look up at him. He stops and stays as still as stone. "Don't just don't please don't respond." I sigh, as tears release with my breath. "I know my answer." I turn and walk away. It's the only I can do, well, until they find me again.

"Lillian," He appears in front of my, weeping, self.

"What," I shrug and push him away.

"Don't go,"

"Why, huh, why shouldn't I go? I'm going to Hell anyways!" I scream. He holds my shoulders.

"Stop," He grunts as I hit him, repeatedly and sob. He forces me in his arms.

"I was going to choose you," I sob and sob and sob. I shouldn't feel sorry for myself, though. I'm pathetic; I'm 21 and still a virgin. It's the 21st, something is wrong with me! I wouldn't have been here! If I just let it go! Then, I probably would've still met him. And we would have loved each other. Though it wouldn't be pure, it would still be true.

"You why are going to choose me?" He pulls me away, as I fade back to reality; ignoring my thoughts. "But you'll go and stay in Hell, if you love me."

"Same goes with Michael." I try to catch my breath.

"No," He shakes his head and turns away from me.

"Why can't you just accept that I love you?"

"I can't,"

"Can't or won't,"

"Both," He looks at me and sighs.

"Then I'll wait, until you do."

"I won't, I won't ever accept it. I don't love you. You're the reason why I'm in this mess. So, how about you stop feeling sorry for yourself, so we can move on?" His tone is angry. He face isn't; his expression is hurt. He turns around and grabs me by the arm; forcing me to walk with him. I refuse to move. "Hurry up,"

"Are you stupid?" I yell at him.

"What," He says in shock.

"I can get over what you just said. Trust me, I can."

"Are you stupid?"

"No, I'm stronger than most. My parents told me that. Well, it was close enough, but their words were a lot harsher. I knew they were telling the truth, you however, weren't. If you want me to suffer, fine. Just know, no matter what you say or do, I will love you. It's a promise I made, to you. You can't love me then hate me within five minutes. Just know, I love you and no matter what is going on, I will always love you. No matter what you did or what you've done. I won't judge you. I'll just love you, accept you and stand by you. I'm about to go to Hell. If I have to stay there for eternity, so be it. As long as you're there, it might as well be Heaven. I don't care about the suffering, the pain, or anything. It'll be all worth it, because, you'll be next to me. You will be right?"

"Lillian," He closes his eyes in pain. With the rain and thunder going on, I can't tell if he's crying or not. "I can't let you do that." He shakes his head. "I won't hurt you. I can't hurt you. I won't let you suffer."

"Fine, then make me happy."

"I can't make you happy either."

"I'd say otherwise."

"I can't love you."

"Can't or won't,"

"Can't, but still somehow do."

"Why can't you love me, then?"

"Because, I don't deserve you; Lillian, I,"

"I FOUND THEM!" Bella smiles and runs to us. "Are you two hurt? She furrows her brows. We shake our head and walk. We walk side by side.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"How far are we from Chicago?" Michael turns to Bella.

"I don't know," Bella scowls.

"Well, use your witch mojo!" Jason yells.

"Are you okay?" Bella bats her lashes.

"I'm fine, sorry," Jason yells, again. Bella closes her eyes and takes a sharp breath.

"5 hours by car, half an hour, maybe longer, by flying assuming, that we're going the rate of a plane." Bella presents us with our answer.

"Alright, we're flying, Lillian, let's go." Jason looks at me.

"I thought we already decided on whose taking her." Michael clenches his jaw.

"And look what happened. Who knew Michael? Oh, wait, I did." Jason rolls his eyes. He takes me in his arms and flies, a lot fast than Michael. I hold on to him, tightly.

_DON'T LOOK DOWN. DON'T LOOK DOWN._ I warn myself over and over. And yet, every five to ten seconds I look down. I am so stupid. I tell myself, no, and here I am doing exactly what I said I not to do. Don't fall in love with Jason or Michael. Next thing I know, I'm love struck by both those idiots.

Michael, he can be very cheesy. I smile at the memory of what he told me, the night we kissed. The thing about him is that, I feel so special around him. He just, he has his adorable little ways; for example, his cheesiness, lazy smile, protective ways and so on. He's pure light to me.

Jason, wow, Jason is Jason. He's brooding, conceded, and full of contradictions. He's definitely overprotective and irritating. But he, he has this thing. I don't know how to explain it. He's mysterious, I guess. He's so much, but he's good. Jason only means well and yeah, it can be irritating. Jason is a good person, who fell in love with a whore. What does that say about him though? He's a pawn to love, well maybe not anymore…

"Don't look down." Jason mutters in my ears. I nod and nuzzle in his chest. I look up at him. His eyes are intense, as if in pain. He looks down at me. Shit, he catches my glance.

"Is something wrong?" He asks.

"No, just, not looking down." I find quick reason.

"We're almost there." He informs me.

"Okay," I nod trying to hold in my screams. Was that over already? He stops immediately as we hit a farm. We turn to see that we're followed by Cassandra and Jake.

"Where are the others?" Jason glares at her.

"I thought they were with you or I don't know." Cassandra widens her eyes.

"Cassandra," Jason clenches his teeth. "My brother and sister are missing. Blake is missing. Where the fuck are they?"

"Jason," I look at him. He ignores me.

"Think, Cassie, where were they last? Did they get mobbed by angels? Or did Bella's broom brake? Perhaps, Bella just saw strawberries and went crazy after them. What the Hell happened?" His voice is menacing.

"The last time I saw them was when we were getting ready to fly."

"Fine, you're a witch do a locater spell."

"Okay," She nods.

"Let's get you a map. I'll call Jordan to come pick us up." Jason walks away to make his call.

I slowly walk to Jake. He looks at me and puts on a weak smile. I return one.

"Hey," He looks down.

"Hi," I mutter.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lie.

"That's good,"

"How about you, Jake, you've been quiet?" I knit a brow.

"I'm fine," Jake lies.

"No you're not,"

"Lillian, nor are you."

"I'm sorry, Jake."

"No, don't be,"

"You shouldn't be here. I'm sorry if I dragged you along…"

"No, I am here because I want to be. No other reason."

"Thank you," I mouth.

"Lillian, come over." Jason orders. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Real mature Lillian,"

"What can I do for you, Mr. Anderson?" I say sarcastically.

"You can come over here."

"No, you want to talk to me. You come to me." I glare. Why am I being like this?

"Lillian, don't," He growls.

"Don't what,"

"Don't argue with me."

"I'm reasoning,"

"What's up with you? Why are you so pissy right now?" He stomps over to me.

"I have every right to be pissy with you."

"Well you can be pissy all you want, later. I won't take it now."

"This is so like you."

"State your point."

"My point is you get whatever you want, whenever you want. You always change your mind. You are so damn frustrating. Jason, who the Hell are you?" I yell.

"I don't appreciate your tone." He whispers.

"Well, I don't appreciate you!" I scream. His face puzzles, then he burst into laughter. I look down immediately. LILLIAN, STAND YOUR GROUND, DON'T LAUGH WITH HIM.

"Real mature, Miss Greene," He grins. His hands are on my shoulders as he tries to find my face.

"Don't," I turn around.

"Don't what," He throws his arms around me.

"This isn't funny!" I turn to look at him. What a beautiful man. A beautiful messed up, arrogant, odd man.

"Lillian, it's hilarious." He peeps out more laughter. I clench my teeth, trying to not smile. "Admit it, you want to laugh too."

"No," I shake my head. He tickles me and a shriek of laughter escapes me. What the Hell just happened. I was angry and now I'm laughing to the point where my stomach hurts, and I'm laughing with this idiot, who got me angry in the first place. Oh my goodness, now you really can't explain Jason. "Jason you cheated!"

"You can't cheat if there are no rules!" He continues to grin.

"Well you cheated, and I definitely don't _appreciate_ that!" I grin back. God, I must look like an idiot.

"It's good to hear you laugh." He eyes sadden. I frown at his words. _Jason, this is why I love you, can't you see? _"Don't stop now," We both smile again, but honestly I just want to fall onto my knees and cry my ass off. "Are you still mad?"

"Kind of, I mean, I won." I point out.

"No you didn't,"

"Yes, I believe I did, I mean you walked over to me, remember?"

"Well, I got you to laugh."

"By cheating,"

"I still won, Lillian." He says like a child.

"No, Jason, cheaters NEVER win." I grin.

"Well, this one did." He gets a call. "I will be back and you will hear of this again, Miss Greene."

"I'm sure of it." I smile. He grins and walks away to take his call. He turns to us and signals us to come. We all walk over to him.

"Jordan's here," He announces. There are two cars. Jason and I are in one and Jake and Cassandra in the other. He looks at me.

"Do you think they're okay?" My voice breaks a little.

"It's Michael," He shrugs.

"You always say that, but you never know." I place my head on his hard shoulder. "What if none of them come back,"

"Don't think like that," He looks at me, as if I were a wounded doe. "The only thing that Michael can't survive is," He pauses, oh no. Taking a sharp breath, he spits it out. "Bella's nonstop talking." He smiles. I glare at him. "Baby, they'll be fine." He kisses my scalp. Did he just call me baby?

I hide my face in his chest. Jessica is gone and now Blake, Michael and Bella are missing. This isn't fair. It's my fault, all of it. Damn it, why me? I doze off after a while.

When I wake up I'm in a room. My clothes are changed. I'm wearing a white with pink lace satin baby doll night gown. I move the hair out of my face, holding my head. I look at the end table to notice two Tylenols and a glass of water. I take the pills. After I'm done, Jason comes in.

"Hi," I say surprised. I wouldn't doubt it if he was the one who dressed me.

"Hi," He says just as surprised. "Umm I'm going to head to the store to get stuff. It'll just be you and Cassandra." He tries to look above my neck, which is shocking. Look at him trying to be polite.

"You're taking Jake too?"

"Yeah," He presses his lips together. I get up as he stays frozen. I give him a tight hug; slowly I feel his lips against my scalp. After I move back, I lean in to kiss him. "Lillian I can't," He moves away. "I'm sorry," He leaves the room. Great, I was just rejected and now I'm stuck with Cassandra.

Turning my head to the left I see a huge box with my name on it. It has a beautiful white mermaid gown with black lace that started from the sweetheart neckline. There was an elegant black mask with a black rose on its left side. Two other bags catch my eyes.

_"In case you're confused, the dress is for later tonight." _I hear Jason's voice in my head. He can do that? I look at the other bag and see a pair of skinny jeans, a royal blue flowy shirt. The other bag has a corset; I assume is for the dress, with a white push-up bra and matching white panties. There are also, thigh-high stockings with those clipping thingies that connect with the corset. I can only wonder who got these. I sigh and head to shower.

I come out to see Cassandra. She's having breakfast. I walk over to get myself a plate. Once she sees me she rolls her eyes. I can tell she loves Jason, but he doesn't love her. Is it my fault? I mean, she's beyond gorgeous. She's tall, with a small waist and long legs. She's blonde with bright blue-green eyes and full lips. She's everything I'm not. In other words, she may not be so pure. But I don't know her.

"So, how long have you known Jason and Michael?" I try to make conversation.

"A lot longer than you," She says with a sting. "Look, don't try to make small talk with me. I've been through a lot of shit, you wouldn't understand. Don't even try to." She gets up to leave.

"I don't understand why you hate me. I don't want this to happen. I'm not killing people I give a damn about for no reason. Honestly, I haven't even had the time to process what this all means. The whole time shit comes up. And when I do have time, I'm exhausted or something else happens. So, please tell me why you hate me so much."

"Because you're the stupidest one," She responds. My brows rise to question. What is her problem? "You're not supposed to fall in love with Jason or Michael. Don't you get it, Jason is not for you? He can't be happy with you, ever. He's upset over failing you. No, he's wrong, you're all wrong. Hell, you're not even blonde!"

"What does it matter, being blonde or brunette?"

"For centuries, they've been little blonde girls."'

"Holy shit," I come to realize something. "You were one of us."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Yes, genius," She glares.

"What happened?"

"I, I failed, and nothing else matters." She looks down. Her eyes are blanketed with sorrow. My heart drops for her. Cassandra was once pure.

"No, tell me," I have to know.

"I was about your age. I met Jason at a ball. My sisters were invited, I snuck in. It was Jason's birthday, that day. So, everyone went, but the poor. My mom hated me so; she hid me in the basement. She blamed me for my father leaving us.

Well anyways, Jason's men, I guess, found me. They were going to rape me and kill me. Perhaps bury me in a ditch. Jason found us, he was outside. He fought them and killed all three of them. After that, I tried to run. He caught up to me though. After that, we fell in love. He tried to warn me. Lillian, he fought for me. He loved me, but I was told he was wrong, to not fall in love with him. To love Michael, because Michael was pure and so was I. It only made sense.

So, I fell for Michael. Jason was heartbroken. He thought that I loved him and only him. He kept saying that it wasn't fair. And that he loved me more. I knew it was true. Michael cared, but not the way Jason did.

When I told Michael I loved him. Bella struck me down. She said that I wasn't good enough. Juggling between Michael and Jason, she told me it wasn't fair nor pure. And I accused her of conspiracy."

"Why,"

"Lillian, she was the one who told me not to love Jason, to love Michael and only Michael. I listened to her, but I guess I couldn't love Michael. You see, he's a good guy, well, a great guy. But he wasn't Jason."

"How did you officially fail?"

"After Bella struck me down, she used her magic to corrupt me. I spent centuries looking for that spell. I mean, after I was myself again. I couldn't find it and I still can't. So, I gave up on looking, but never in Jason.

Jason, he's good. Yes, he fell but it was love. The only love Jason knew was pure. He gave up, noticing that all the girls fell for Michael. And Michael didn't even love them back; he just wanted to know what Michael had. And it was purity. Something he lost when he fell for Miranda."

"Was Miranda pure?"

"No," She snorts.

"I don't get it," I shake my head.

"Miranda was forced to marry a blacksmith's son. Yes, Miranda is beautiful. Her husband was not so beautiful. He tried to make her happy, it just didn't work out. So, she cheated and got her ass beat."

"How is that pure?"

"It isn't," Cassandra frowns.

"So, how is this related to the curse?"

"I don't know," Cassandra looks away. "I'm going take a bath. I have a lot to think about."

"Okay," I nod as she leaves. I then grab my phone and call Natalie.

"Hello," She laughs.

"Natalie, where are you?" I get on my pissed off voice.

"Umm, I don't want go home."

"What,"

"Look, I met someone and I love him."

"And you found this out within a day?"

"Yes," Natalie says proudly. Shit, she's drunk.

"Where are you so I can pick up your drunken ass?" I yell.

"Oh my, gosh," She giggles. "You have to stop, Leo, I'm on the phone." _Leo short for Leonard?_

"Who the Hell are you with?" I say firmly. After losing it I begin to scream on the phone. After a few giggles she hangs up. I put my hand in my face and try to stay calm. Where the fuck is Jason?

Jason comes in the hotel door right after my thought. He catches my eyes and the breaks away. He and Jake have a ton of bags in their hands. They place the bags by the sofa. Jason takes out a map and calls for Cassandra. She comes out.

"Alright, here's your map." Jason hands it to her. She snatches it.

"What if they're not all together?" Cassandra proposes a possibility.

"Well, then the others are screwed then." He says sarcastically. He's mad, more like, frustrated. I finish my food and start washing the dishes. By the time I know it, Jake is in front of me.

"Sorry," Jake apologizes.

"Its fine," I blink my eyes and move the other way. I walk over to Cassandra and Jason but Jake stops me.

"I wouldn't go there." He warns. I see them go into a room.

"Why not," I frown.

"Jason, he's upset and needs to find Bella and them today."

"You think I'd get him madder? I'm upset too, and most of all, I also want to find them."

"I know that, he's just not in the mood." He shrugs.

"Answer my question." I demand.

"Ah, God, Lillian," He sighs.

"No, answer me, do you think I would sour Jason's mood even more?"

"Lillian, not now," Jake glares.

"Not now," I shake my head and look down. "You're right, not now, perhaps later?" I walk towards Jason, but he blocks me.

"Lillian," His eyes literally, glow.

"Jake, I will do as I please." I growl.

"Not this time,"

"Jake, move,"

"Damn it Lillian, just trust me!" He yells.

"Don't yell at me and get out of my way." I try to move past him. He pushes me back.

"Lillian,"

"Jake move," I yell. I manage to slip past him. I run to the room which Jason and Cassandra went into. I open the door to see Jason, the real Jason; his glowing red eyes, black wings, and transparent black veins. He's shirtless with scars on his chest. He's pale, too pale, as if he were dead.

He turns to me in shock. His sharp nails dig into his palm as he balls his fist. His sharp teeth as exposed as he mouth drops. He looks at me, engraved with fear. I bet I have the same look on my face.

"Lillian," His voice is deeper, breathier more demonic. I walk over to him. "Don't," He walks back. I keep walking though. He comes to a stop. I caress his face. A tear slips my eyes. Should I be scared? Well, actually, I'm scared as fuck. But, I know its Jason. He wouldn't hurt me.

I grab his hands. His bleeding hands and I can't help but cry some more. Why would this idiot hurt himself? Was it because of me? Is he scared of me or of himself? He just looks at me, scared. I can feel his hurt, his agony; his years in Hell never left him.

I put my hand around his neck as I use the other to wipe his tears then brush his lips. I get on my tippy-toes and lean in. I kiss his cold, dry lips. The same pair of lips that makes me smile, giggle, laugh, angry, frustrated, sad and loved.

Red or grey eyes, I can still feel the same Jason. All alone, hurt and confused. He still has the same mindset. He still remembers Hell, Heaven, his mistakes and my love. The place he holds in my heart is so heavy, so deep, nothing can destroy it. And it scares me.

I feel his heartbeat. I pull back and lock eyes with his soul. His eyes are still scared, fearful but now relieved and grey. I can see wonder in his eyes, wondering if I really just kissed him. Jason, please, read my mind. Yes, I kissed you, Jason. And now you're still you, surprise.

And I still love you. If you ever got hurt, died or left me, you will be my inner most demon. You'll be the demon that will always haunt me, the one to taunt me and oppress me. You will be the demon that posses me and takes me over, the one that controls me; the one that owns my soul, heart, life and love. Let's hope you read that.

_"Yeah, I did," I hear his voice. "Will you marry me?" _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

"What," I say in shock. He pulls something out of his pocket then gets on one knee.

"Will you marry me, please?" He looks at me, puppy faced.

"I don't know," I start to freak out.

"It's it a simple question, and the answers yes."

"Jason, it is not a simple question! This will change my life, forever!"

"Yes and your life will only get better."

"Jason, I-I don't know, we hardly know each other."

"And look at us, we're already here."

"It hasn't even been a month!"

"How about YOLO," He suggests. I can't help but laugh. He gets up. "Well, it was worth a try."

"You're so weird," I laugh even harder.

"You're real sensitive," Jason grins.

"I'm sorry," I keep laughing.

"So, it's a no,"

"No, but it's not a yes."

"Where's Cassandra?" Jason looks around.

"And Jake," I walk out of the room. There was a note on the end table. It read,

Invenissent, salvus erit

digressi

Vides in aliquantulus

-Cassandra Jake

"What the Hell?" I look at the paper.

"What," Jason comes over. "Shit," He sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"They found them," He grabs he coat and we both walk out. "Go back inside." He says firmly.

"No," I keep walking.

"Lillian, go inside and decide to be my wife." He glares.

"Well, if I'm going to be your wife, I'm going to have to make sure your safe. So, you can continue to be my husband."

"You're saying yes?"

"Yeah, I am saying yes." I come to realization. I know that this maybe a stupid decision but he's right, look at where we at now. This is love, the purest form.

"Oh my God," His jaw drops. He grins and carries me in his arms as I laugh with him. "Wow, you're going to be my wife now." He can't stop smiling. And I caused his happiness. Make him madder, my ass.

He takes my left hand and places the ring on my ring finger. I married a guy I knew for about two weeks. Wow, I'm dumb. But I'm also in love and that's what love does. Something just tells me I'm making the right move. Fuck Bella and her "words of wisdom."

He carries me back to the suite. We start to kiss. He bites my lips and puts himself in between me. His hands travel up my thigh while we rely on the wall to keep my still. I start to pull his hair.

He takes me to the bedroom, in which he proposed to me in, and drops me on the bed. His tongue travels down to my neck. I moan in response. He takes both my wrist and presses it against the bed, so I can't touch him. And now, all I want to do is, touch him.

I hear a chain hit against the bedpost, I ignore it though. Next thing I know, I'm handcuffed to the bed. Jason gets up and puts on his shirt again. What?

"What are you doing?" I say in panic.

"I'm keeping you safe." He says as if it were to be obvious.

"Jason, you can't do this!" I yell.

"Oh, but I am. Surprise,"

"Jason," I make my voice firmer. "Let me go."

"No,"

"Jason," I scream.

"I love you future Mrs. Anderson." He smiles boyishly and kisses my forehead. I begin to kick and squirm.

"I hate you," I glare. He laughs at me.

"Bye," He waves.

"Don't leave me!" He leaves the room. And I fell right into his trick, stupid future husband, which I've known for less than two weeks. What about Michael? How will he react? Do I still love him? I know I love Jason more, and I can't figure out why.

I finally break out of the cuffs using my bobby pin. I walk out of the room. Should I go? It's been about half an hour. No, perhaps I should stay. He'll be back; I'll just be a nuisance if I go. I hear a ringtone and I search for the phone. I find it in one of the bags Jason was carrying earlier. I automatically pick it up.

"Hello," I mutter.

"Hi, is Jason there?" Shit, it's a female voice.

"No, he left half an hour ago."

"Oh," She says surprised.

"I'm sorry, but who is this?"

"I'm Allison, Jason's girlfriend. We've been dating for three months."

"Oh," My brows furrow.

"Who's this?" She says angrily. Crap, what do I say? I decide not to say anything. "Hello?" She sobs a little. I hang up and turn off his phone. No, no, I'm the other woman now. If I knew, I would've never done this. But I didn't know, am I guilty for not asking. How could he? Are there more women? I turn his phone back on and check his contacts. There are ten guys and 110 girls, including his mom and possible sister, wife?

Shit, I should've known. He's attractive, smart, and successful. And that's not all of him! I'm nothing like him! We can never be compatible. And there are pictures of all these blonde women. Hell, I'm not even blonde! How could he? Did he do this on purpose? No, no he couldn't have. Does he even love me? _Of course, he does._

I walk out of the suite and go down to the lobby. I need a drink, one that I can pay all by myself. I don't need him, do I? No, I don't, I can take care of myself. I go the first bar I see. I sit down in a barstool and ask for a brandy. I drink it down immediately and ask for another. By the time I know it, the room is spinning. I find my way to the bathroom and puke.

"_Jason, I know you hear me!"_ I scream in my head.

_"Where the fuck, are you Lillian?" _He responds.

_"Shut up and listen. I know about Allison and Aubrey and Bridgette and Courtney and Lillian, wait that's me." _

_ "You're drunk,"_

_ "And you wonder why people always choose Mic-drew! You are a cheater!" _I say out loud as well.

_"Stay put,"_

_ "I will stay put if the gin stays too." _Shit, I should've gone to a further bar. I walk out but I feel arms.

"I am engaged to a cheater, so go away!" I squirm. "Oh," I see the guy. "Hi, handsome," I grin.

"Lillian," The guy sighs.

"Wait, you're my fiancé, cheater, man-whore," My voice trails off. "What are you?"

"Sleep," He says as I do. When I wake up I'm in another nightgown. My head is pounding and I realize, Leonard's date was yesterday, shit. I take the Tylenols and head for the showers. I get dress then come out to Jason on the phone.

"You," He says firmly as he turns off his phone.

"Don't," I glare.

"You went through my phone, got drunk and now you're hung over."

"Well, I had every reason to get drunk, and when you wake up after getting drunk, you end up hung over."

"What about my phone?"

"It rang so, I picked it up."

"Who said you could."

"No one, but it's just," I hold my head. "When a phone rings you pick it up, common sense."

"Lillian, you haven't proven your right to pick it up."

"And you haven't proven your right, on how it was okay to do that to me, to her and all those other women!" I cry.

"Lillian, I wouldn't have asked you to be my wife if I still cared for them."

"But you did, and I said yes. Which was stupid, I've known you for two weeks, and I decide to be your wife!"

"Lillian,"

"I regret saying yes. I only said yes because I thought you'd let me go and save them."

"To save Michael," He says, sadly. _Oh my God._

"Not just Michael, but it's the same for you. All you want is to prove that a pure person can love you instead of Michael. Well, to accomplish that, don't make them the other woman!"

"No," He shakes his head.

"Yes," I yell back.

"Lillian, no,"

"What are we saying yes and no to?"

"So you don't love me?"

"So you don't love me?" I say louder.

"Lillian, I completely forgot about her. I haven't called her, thought about her or any of them, since you."

"Bullshit,"

"I don't love anyone, but you."

"No, you don't love anyone in general! You don't even love yourself!"

"Please,"

"No, you can't even accept the fact that I love you! You can't see that! Jason, my life without you, it would be like life without a meaning. I love you, I don't love Michael. Yes, he's a good man, but you are my man. My man, with many other women, and there goes my fight."

"Don't give up; please don't give up on us."

"Well, when you say us, I assume you've included all your other lovers."

"I don't have any lovers."

"No, just a few girls you've dated for about three months. I've only known you for two weeks, if not less! What do you want from me Jason? Are you using me against Michael, to prove something?"

"No, Lillian, I just want love you."

"What is love Jason? What is your definition of love?" He doesn't answer me. "Exactly, you have nothing." I walk out to leave.

"Love," His voice stops me as I turn. "I don't know what it is." He sighs. I roll my eyes. "But I would sacrifice myself, my company, everything to make sure you're safe, happy, and pure. I don't want to corrupt you, use you against anyone, or for my own pleasure. All I want is for you to use me, whether it's to keep you safe, happy and pure. I can't give you much, I'll never deserve you. So if you're going to leave me, my world would crumble. I won't feel safe or happy and I'm already not pure. But I wouldn't care, as long as you're still you and happy and safe. I will live, but only because, I have something to live for. Your promise and I may never know love, but honestly, I just want to know you." His voice is sad and chaste. I hate him. I really do, but I can't leave him. My world would be without light.

"Jason," My voice breaks.

"Lillian," He turns demonic again. "This is what I am! I am a demon, a monster a nightmare to everyone. And for you to love me, it was too much to ask. I'm sorry, just don't leave me. I fucked up, I am fucked up, but you love me. I know you do! Just I'll do anything, just know, when you fell on me, I slowed down time. So, I can be with you longer. After you yelled at me I had to know you. So, I canceled an opportunity to have another. When you called me a bonehead, I had to have you. I didn't even know if you were or weren't the pure one."

"Jason,"

"Lillian,"

"Jason, stop," I smile as tears run down my cheek. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Beats me," He shrugs.

"This is why you I love you,"

"Can't you see?" He finishes my sentence. "I don't want to argue with you, anymore."

"Me too, can I trust you?"

"Yes, Lillian, you can trust me." He says firmly. "I'm your husband, whether it's legal or not."

"I love you." I pull him into my arms.

"I love you, too." He kisses the top of my head. The door opens and there's Bella, Michael, Blake, Cassandra and Jake; the whole crew, safe. Jason and I pull away from each other.

"Where the Hell, were you guys?" Jason and I walk over to them.

"Oh, we landed in different an area that's all." Bella smiles at Jason. "Something seems different." Her eyes are wide.

"Oh my god, Bella, you went after the strawberries didn't you?" Jason scolds.

"No," Her eyes are wide. He glares at her. "They were," She pauses, scared. "They were blueberries." She sobs. Jason raises his eyes brows in question.

"What the Hell, Bella? You know what; you're safe and that's all that matters." He holds her in his arms. She hugs him back. When she lets go, Jason turns to Michael.

"Are you alright?" Jason's voice is low and husk.

"I'm fine," Michael replies in the same low voice. What's going on now?

"What about Blake?"

"I'm fine," Blake smiles.

"Of course he's fine!" Bella giggles and kisses Blake. Jason glares at Blake. Not as if he was jealous, just overprotective. I'm mean; she's more than ten billion years old, I'm sure old enough to date.

"Hey," I murmur, looking at Michael.

"Hi," Michael says softly.

"So, you're alright?"

"I'm fine," He smiles and finally, looks like him.

"Where were you guys?"

"Just another hotel, we had Bella do locater spell. It's funny, because we met Cassandra and Blake in the middle. Where were you guys?"

"Jason and I,"

"Yeah," His voice has more of an edge now. Well, let's see, we got engaged. Made out, I found he was cheating-ish; I got horribly drunk, woke up with a hangover then finished arguing with Jason. We happen to be fine now. Yeah, I can't tell him that, but it's what's right.

"It's complicated,"

"I'm a good listener," His voice now forceful. Shit, will this hurt?

"Jason proposed to me yesterday."

"Is that it?" He clenches his jaw.

"Well, I had an upsetting phone call to take. Got drunk and now I'm hung over. Jason and I just finished talking."

"I'm gone for almost two days, and now you're gone forever." He looks at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry." My voice nearly breaks.

"Yeah," He says in question. "Well, I am too."

"Michael,"

"No Lillian, I hope you're happy." He pauses. "With him," He walks away.

"Wait, you proposed to her?" Jake says in anger.

"I thought you were there." I turn to him.

"We left as soon as you got in. Cassandra was in such a hurry."

"Wait, you're engaged!" Cassandra says in shock and looking at Jason. "What about us?"

"Cassandra, there is no us." Jason tries to explain.

"I've known you your whole life, and you marry a guy you've known for less than two weeks!" Jake eyes are hurt.

"Yeah and you also cheated on me." How dare he?

"No, Lillian, that girl you thought I was seeing was a sales person."

"Like that makes it okay."

"I was going to propose. You broke up with me two days before the ring ever came."

"How come you never told me?"

"Well, you wouldn't listen."

"Don't pin this on me. If you really loved me you would've shut me up and told me."

"Lillian, it's impossible to shut you up."

"Well, Jake you're too late."

"You know what, fuck this." He runs his hand through his hair and just walks out. Cassandra is gone. Bella has something to say, I know it.

"You don't listen do you?" Her voice is menacing. Is this evil Bella? Shit, what if she strikes me down? Oh no, shit. "You can't fall in love with either of them. Jason and you, that'll be chaos, you and Michael, that would also classify as chaos."

"Sweetheart, love is chaos." I respond.

"This isn't love." She scowls.

"Bella," Jason says in warning.

"No, she is going to hurt you. Just like the rest."

"She's sincere, believe it or not."

"Well, I don't believe it and she'll just ruin you. You know that, Jason, you're a demon. She's human, the purest form, are you willing to hurt her?" Bella is innocent again. What angle is she playing at? Jason's eyes are wide, by fear I assume.

"No, he's not," I yell at her. She turns to me.

"Lillian he fell, from Heaven to Hell."

"So did you,"

"This has nothing to do with me." She shakes her head innocently.

"Exactly, so stay out, bitch!" I yell at her.

"Lillian," Jason says in warning. "Get behind me," He blocks me. "I won't let you do this. This time, I will not forgive you."

"Jason, you'll get over it."

"Bella what are you going to do?" Blake pushes Bella back.

"Nothing, too bad,"

"Bella stop, Lillian run." Blake turns to me, all serious. Jason takes me. Right when Bella shoots something out with her palms, we fall out a thirty foot building, through the now broken window. I scream as Jason covers my mouth. He falls on his back as people gasp and some even scream. I get up and hold him.

"Jason," I cry repeatedly. "No, no," I shake my head as hot tear prick his face. "Help," I shriek as my voice breaks into sobs. "Jason, we're supposed to get married, have a life together, hell, maybe even kids!"

"Oh, god kids, no kids." He gets up. "I'm fine, I don't need an ambulance! I just need to know the nearest place where I can marry this girl, perhaps a church!" He yells. My eyes widen. I attack with a hug as he falls back down, now he'll probably have a concussion. I kiss him, about everywhere. A guy yells about a church being a few blocks from here. Jason gets up and takes my hand. He starts heading to the church.

We turn left, then right, then end up running straight. We're running through traffic and in between people. And the whole time, I, nor can he, stop our ridiculous grins on our faces. Once we find the church, we barge in.

"Father," He yells. The priest turns to us. "I've found love! Please, marry us, outside." Really Jason, we have to get married outside? Jason grabs the priest and takes him outside.

"I'm busy today," The priest finally finds some words. Jason grabs out his check book.

"I will give you a million dollars." He starts writing it down.

"Jason," I turn to him.

"You're right, two million." He turns to me then back to the priest. My eyes widen, this idiot really is stupid! He rips out the check and hands it to the priest.

"We have to do it inside," The priest informs us.

"I can't," Jason widens his eyes.

"Well," The priest shrugs. "Here, I'm sorry you can't enter." He hands him the check.

"No, we'll do it anyways," He runs back in the church as the priest and I follow. He's waiting at the altar. The priest goes there first.

"Jason, wait," I run to the bathroom to straighten out my hair. I rinse my face. While I'm out I find a rose. I take it and inform one of the ladies. She nods as I run back. I walk out and there he is. In a white button up collared shirt, black dress pants, he looks like he just got out of work. And I'll see him like this, everyday. Maybe he'll age, or change his style; it doesn't matter though he'll always be Jason. He'll always be mine. I meet him.

"You look beautiful." He grins.

"I could say the same to you." I grin back. The priest begins. Suddenly, he clenches his teeth. My brows furrow, what's happening?

"I'm sorry; can we skip to the end?" Jason says quickly. The priest eyes him oddly then nods his head.

"Do you, umm, er what's your name?" He turns to me.

"Lillian Elise Greene," I reply.

"Do you Lillian Elise Greene take Jason, umm?"

"Ryan James Anderson," Jason mutters. The priest looks confused.

"Do you Lillian Elise Greene take Ryan James Anderson as you as my lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I smile.

"Do you Ryan?"

"I do," He says before the priest finishes.

"Then by the power invested in me and the state of Illinois I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest finishes as we kiss.

"Thank you," Jason yells as he grabs my hand. Now, we're out of the church. He begins to cough. He finds a nearby trash bin and starts to throw up. My brows furrow as I pat his back. Shit, his eyes are red. He finally finishes. He takes my hands and mutters his apologies.

"Were you drunk?" I have to ask.

"No, God, no," He says angrily.

"Well, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," He takes my hand. "Let's go," He gets us a taxi and we enter. We're quiet, the way there, his hand never leaving mine, the energy around us pulling the two of us together and my heart beating out of my chest. I know he feels it.

We get there as we see police and paparazzi. Jason and I hide our faces. Good thing I have excellent sneaking skills! We reach the suite and see more press and two policemen. They turn to us.

"This is a crime scene." One informs us with a hoarse voice.

"What happened here?" Jason scowls.

"Police business, mind yours." The cop says rudely.

"This is my suite,"

"So, you're Ryan James Anderson."

"Yes,"

"Arrest him,"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Jason and I are at the precinct. We're both in different interrogation rooms, obviously. What are we doing here? I think Bella had something to do with this. I wouldn't doubt it, at all.

"Hello, Miss Greene," A tall man enters the room.

"Hello," I murmur.

"I'm Detective Bozeman, pleasure to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same."

"Quite a humor you've got there."

"Just tell me why I'm here."

"Your boyfriend,"

"Husband," I correct him.

"We don't seem to have that on record."

"Shame,"

"Is it true that he jumped out of a 30 foot building and survived?"

"Unexplained miracles," I say quickly.

"Really," His smirk turns to a devious grin. Oh shit, he's a demon.

"What do you want?" I get up.

"Just your soul," He grows three horns.

"Leonard," I whisper.

"Hello there, gorgeous." He walks towards me.

"Get away from me." I say trying to sound strong. But I'm completely numb, everywhere. I can't move I can't feel a thing.

"Shh," He inches from my face. He gets thrown to a pillar. We're not in the interrogation room anymore.

"Get away from here." I hear Michael. I turn to him as he walks over to me.

"Michael," He chuckles. "Why am I not surprised?" He raises his hand and it throws Michael against the wall. Michael stands like nothing ever happened. Michael strikes a light towards Leonard and he almost lands on me. I then grab a piece of broken stone and start to beat him with it. Leonard gets up and takes the stone, dropping it on the ground. Oh, shit.

"Fuck off," Jason glares and Leonard falls to his knees, holding on to his heart. "I swear I'm going rip one of those horns one day." He kicks Leonard's head, causing him to fall.

"Hello, baby," Jason smiles at me.

"Hi," I murmur. He throws his arms around me.

"Are you alright?" He whispers into my left ear.

"I'm fine,"

"Okay, close your eyes." He releases me. "Close them,"

"No,"

"Ugh," He holds up his hands then fists them. And that happens to be the last thing I see. I hear grunts and screams, a ton of cursing. I don't hear Jason or Michael though. I try to walk.

"Stay still," I finally hear Jason. "Almost done," I hear a few more grunts and plenty of more cussing. "Alright," I can finally see again. Wait, what? We're back in the hotel room. The window isn't broken. It seems like today never happened. I hear the phone ring, its Jason's phone.

"Hello," He picks it up. "Allison, calm down, it's over bye." He hangs up. We're all here, Jake, Cassandra, Bella and Blake barging are in. Michael is here, Jason, and Leonard too. I don't understand.

"Who changed time?" Cassandra glares.

"I had to," Jason frowns. He pulls out the batteries from his phone. Whoa, he can do that?

"You should go," I turn to Bella.

"No, this is my fight," She trails on.

"This is not your fight."

"You want the curse to end; I'm going to have to be there. So no matter how much you hate me, don't think for a second I feel the same about you. But guess what? We have to get over it. Leonard, when are you sending us?"

"Why should I?" His voice is low and demonic.

"Because you owe me and I'll kick your ass." Jason snorts.

"You can't fight evil with evil." Leonard smirks.

"You can when you're as fuck up as me." Jason punches him.

"Jason," I frown.

"Yes," He smiles at me.

"How do we get out of Hell?" I furrow my brows.

"We will," Jason replies. He's hiding something from me, I know it.

"Just tell me," I narrow my eyes.

"Tell her," Leonard snarls. Jason hits Leonard again. Ugh, Leonard looks so disgusting. Sad but, it is most definitely, true. "Look, it would've been a hell of a lot easier doing this at my ball, yesterday."

"Have another one, today." Jason sighs.

"They're expensive," Leonard frowns and gets punched again.

"Jason, stop punching him." I say out of frustration.

"Sorry," He mutters. "Money never bothered you, Leonard." He turns back to Leonard.

"The economy," Leonard lies. Jason smirks.

"The only reason the economy is so fucked up is because of monsters like you." Jason gets eye leveled with him. "Throw another ball today."

"Or," Leonard tests him.

"Or I'll drag you back to Hell." Jason says like it's no big deal.

"You'll need someone as powerful as me."

"I can get someone better, you just happen to be the closest." Jason gets up. "Call your people, pull a few strings, look, I don't care just do something." Jason looks at me. "I'm going to take a shower." He walks up to me and kisses my forehead, then goes. I follow him.

"Are you planning on joining me?" He smirks.

"No," I say wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" He whispers and suddenly, we're nose to nose.

"I don't want to go Hell." I shake my head. And as hard as he tries to hold it, he burst in laughter.

"We'll be fine,"

"You never told me your powers."

"I have a lot, a real lot f magic and stuff like that." He shrugs. Crap, he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Do you and Michael share these powers?"

"No, believe it or not, I'm actually stronger than him. It's very odd."

"How did he send you to Hell then?"

"Well, it was either him or God."

"Oh," I look down.

"Don't think about it." He smiles dolefully. "I'm going to head for the showers. I love you."

"I love you too." I begin to smile.

"There's my wife," He pecks my lips then goes. He still is hiding something from me. A few seconds later, I hear the water. I think of something insane and decide to follow it. I slowly creep into the bathroom.

"Lillian," The water stops.

"Yeah," I try to sound as if I were miles away.

"Nothing," He turns the water back on. I quickly enter the shower, to where we are both naked.

"Hi," I say louder than expected. He turns and his eyes widen.

"Hi," He doesn't look happy. "What are you doing here?"

"Joining you," I grab the shampoo, but then it falls.

"Lillian, stop," Jason smiles, as he cautiously picks up the shampoo. He opens the bottle and squeezes some in his hand. Slowly, he rubs his hands then, begins to knead it in my hair.

His smile is so, shy and boyish. He leans in and kisses me. I can feel his tongue snaking into my mouth and his hands still tangling my hair. He carries me, my legs wrapped around him. The waters wash away the soap in my hair and heal my huge headache.

He slowly reaches my neck as he begins to bite and suck, leaving no trace of cute pecks. I find his mouth and invade it. I'm sure I want him just as much as he wants me. It's not like we're both not married to each other.

"Ah," I moan. He palms my breast, which fit perfectly in his hands. He pinches my nipples, causing them to harden. He carries me out of the shower. I catch something in his eyes, but he looks away. Was it pain? Or am I just ugly? He lays me on bed. Shit, can he do this?

"You're so beautiful."He whispers with his eyes burning into mine. I can't do anything but blush. I always thought I was to pale, or too bleh. "No," He shakes his head. He leans on me. "Beautiful is just too much of an understatement." His gaze blares into my soul. It wakes up my darkest desires from the deep pit in my lower belly. I need him, now.

"Don't talk," He commands. Whoa, okay?

"What's wrong?" My brows rise to question. He doesn't answer me; he just continues to look at me, his eyes undressing me further than what's already naked. He knows what I want, what I yearn for he knows that all I want is him.

"You're not ready." He gets up and dresses. What?

"What," I question.

"You are not ready." Jason replies matter-of-factly. You're joking, right?

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I'm saying, you are _not_ ready." He shrugs. Of all times, why now? "I can't." He pauses, "Make love to you." The words come distasteful, for the both of us.

"You do women all the time." I assume.

"Hate to say it, but you're right." He chuckles.

"Did you test me?" I have to ask. He tenses once I ask this question. "Never mind, I know my answer now." I also get up and dress.

"Wear your dress,"

"Why," I say, annoyed.

"I want to see you in it." His eyes are trying to hide his sadness. Slowly he looks down and rubs his eyes. Is he crying?

"Okay," I walk up to him." He's leans on the club chair, still hiding his face, his fears. I caress his face. He closes his eyes, as if in pained by a memory. I kiss his eyelids.

"I love you," I whisper as our foreheads touch.

"I love you, too" He falters and moves past me immediately. I turn to see his back. His bare back was full with scars. I assume Hell did this to him. But he's human now or more human now. He left Hell, or did he?

I run my fingers, tracing each his scars. I don't want to see him like this, ever. I don't want to see him get beat or hurt. I can't imagine all the pain he's been through. Visions pass of his years in Hell. I can see Jason and many others being chained and whipped. Jason is stretched out and chained on the table. He's naked as they bring a clawed like shape. I believe its The Spanish Tickler. The weapon claws into his flesh, causing him to bleed heavily. He screams in agony. Already in place is The Heretic's Fork. It digs in from under the chin to in between the collar bones. _Shit, Jason, what did you get yourself into? _

I begin to cry. I don't want to see this but the visions won't stop. He turns around as holds me. I can't tell if he's crying or not. He holds me in his arms. I pull him away and start pounding on his chest.

"Why couldn't you just keep your dick in your pants?" I scream and continue to hit him. He tries to restrain me and he does.

"I'm sorry," He continues to repeat himself. I sob and cry in his arms. He carries me and sits on the bed. I curl up as he covers me in the bed sheets. "Baby, please don't cry." He tries to calm me but the tears keep coming.

"I don't want to see like that, ever." I sob.

"I know, I know, but," He sighs. "But I deserved it, I was stupid." He caresses my face.

"You're still stupid," I glare.

"Stop crying,"

"I can't," My voice breaks.

"Then don't cry for me." He wipes my tears.

"You really don't know how much I love you, huh?"

"I just don't understand why you do."

"You want the list?"

"How long is it?"

"Let's find out," I place him in between my legs, my bum on his knees.

"You really want to do this?"

"You tell me,"

"I love you, because,"

"Stop, I'm talking." I grin. He pouts and I begin to giggle. "One, you have a good sense of humor. Two, I love your cuddles." I can't help but giggle again. He smiles, but I can see it's hard for him to smile. His smile is sad, not happy. I look down to frown. Once my eyes hit his again, I smile. "Three,"

"Stop," His voice is firm. Shit, what now?

"Lillian the demon who created the curse," He sighs. Pain leaks into his eyes. He's hiding his face. "Lillian, that demon was me." He finally looks at me. My world numbs. My heart stops and I can't breathe.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Lillian," He murmurs. Tears roll down my face. I blink at him. Do I hate him, now, or what? I just, I don't know anymore. I move away from him and stand up.

"I need to get dressed." I say in a polite, high pitched voice. "Yeah," I nod. "I should get dressed. I open the cabinets, not noticing my strength. I see Jason rise from the corner of my eyes. I rummage through each bag I can find.

"Lillian," He says concerned.

"Hmm," I continued to look for the clothes.

"Lillian," He says louder and firmer. I ignore him, _he is not there. _I grab out the lingerie and put it on slowly. "Lillian," He yells as he turns me to face him. I can't find words. His eyes flood with emotion. I stare wide-eyed at him. He sighs.

"Talk to me," He demands. "Damn it, Lillian, talk to me!" He yells. I frown at him.

"I always knew." I shudder. He looks a bit more relief now. "Why do I put up with your shit, Jason?" I shake my head. Now the tears won't stop. "Why," I scream and pound him again.

"Please," He begs as I push him away.

"No," I pull away. "You got me to marry you." I sound like a serial killer and crow's screech. "What type of sick bastard are you?" I cover my face then look at him again. "Was this all a trick? Did you do this on purpose? I'm so fucking stupid!"

"Baby,"

"Don't Jason; leave me alone you got what you wanted. Or did you want my virginity too?"

"If I wanted it, I would've taken it a long time ago." He looks so desperate. "Please just, listen."

"No, I don't want to hear your bullshit anymore."

"Please Lillian,"

"I'm going through all this Hell, because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants."

"I'm sorry, I should've expected this." He looks down as the fluffy white carpet is stained with his tears. Great, now he's crying. What do I do? I just want to hold him, but I know I shouldn't. He's the reason why innocent girls die every year or so-so.

"Jason," I murmur.

"Yeah," He tries to look at me, but he can't.

"What happened?"

"We fought," He inhales the sorrow in the air and then sighs.

"No, with Miranda,"

"I fucked up,"

"I want to hear it, all of it." I say firmly. His eyes shoot up in fear.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"You should sit if you want to hear it all." Jason refuses to look at me.

"I'm going to put a shirt on first." I look around but he throws me his shirt. Hell, I _love_ his shirts. I throw it on quickly and sit on the bed, patting on it so he'll join me. He sits down on the left side of the bed. He leans on the pillows as I lean on his chest. I'm a slave to his hold.

"Well, it was the 1216 in Europe. Miranda had married two years earlier. I was just made the lead of guardian angels then." He smiles. "Heaven was slowly falling apart. We were at war with Hell at the time so, I was busy protecting Miranda."

"So, you were her guardian angel?"

"Yes," He looks down, "To her blood line, but she refused to have a child."

"Why,"

"Her husband was blacksmith, so he would come home late, tired. And she found him disgusting. And Miranda was, very beautiful. She thought it wasn't fair it was fair to be forced to marry him. And she was in love with another man." He takes a sharp breath.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"No, it was the mayor." He shakes his head. "Anyways, I was forced to talk to her. If she wouldn't pass any of her blood, specifically, then I wouldn't have much of a job. So, at dawn I went to talk to her."

"Isn't that a bit early?"

"You talk too much." He scowls. "Anyways, she open the door as soon as I was about to knock. And that was when she wanted sex." He frowns. "So, I had a talk with her about it. She didn't believe I was an angel so I showed her my wings and a few tricks. She finally believed me. Then we talked about sex."

"Do I want to hear this?" I look up at him. He glares at me. "Please go on," My eyes widen.

"Well, I told her to have a child. She kept saying no, not unless it was the mayor's or mine, when she said that I laughed at her. Then she bragged about being a virgin. She tried to seduce me with her humaneness, beauty and we angels have a weakness for humans. God knows that, we all do. So, I fell in love with her, but I did not sleep with her. I told her to have a child and name it Lillian. She still didn't have a child or choose the name." He frowns. I laugh at him. "Good, you're laughing again." He smiles.

"Were any others named Lillian?"

"No just a few cousins maybe, but not the one I was aiming for, until now."

"Go on,"

"I came down again the next week to tell her to have a child. She said no. Then I came the next night. She was in a see through white sleeping gown. I was enchanted already. So, she told me about how her husband beats her because she refuses to make love to him. I told her I knew. She began to cry and then she thanked me for understanding her and we made love that night. When I went back, I did what I always did, I watched her sleep."

"That's creepy,"

"I watch you sleep too. And honestly, you snore pretty loud."

"I do not!"

"Lillian, you snore very loud." He laughs. I can't help but giggle.

"So, I went back the next day and the next and so forth. Miranda and I were madly in love."

"Were you the father?"

"No, God no," He yells. "That would make us related!"

"Oh," I frown and then smile.

"After a few weeks she had found out the mayor had married her sister. That's when it gets real bad. That's when Lilith gets involved." He sighs. "So, the mayor married her sister who was possessed with Lilith. Miranda was heartbroken and I was heartbroken. I knew I messed up because, she loved the mayor. It was always the damn mayor." He looks down sadly. "Like how it was always Michael." He pursed his lips. "So, she went to confess her love to the mayor. The mayor didn't love her, it was her beauty. I then came down to see that Cassandra was possessed with Lilith."

"Our Cassandra," I question.

"No," He shakes his head. "Well, I had to exorcise her. Lilith was too powerful, so Cassandra died. So, not only did I commit adultery, I murdered too. My powers weren't working, I couldn't heal her. That was when God had forsaken me. He took everything from me, but my wings. Miranda had been with me and the mayor the whole time. So I flew up to Heaven where Michael and I argued. He sent me to Hell. I was there until 1402. Now, escaping Hell is different than being let out."

"So, it was like you did your time and now you're good?"

"No," He chuckles. "Escaping Hell means you'll be found and put into further punishment. Being let out means, you have a reason. And when you have reason to be let out, it's bad."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, really,"

"Wait, did Miranda go to Hell with you?"

"No, it was myth that I dragged her with me as I fell. She went to Hell when she died and gave birth to a boy name Leon. They killed her for committing adultery after the baby's birth. The baby was orphaned."

"So what happened in Hell? Did you see her?"

"Yes, I did about a year later. She blamed me for everything. And I blamed God for everything. I had found out that Lilith was Miranda's mom. Lillian, you and Miranda are deeply related to Lilith. You have demon blood in you."

"Then how am I the pure one?"

"Being the pure one is difficult. It means to have so much corruption in you, but you're not taken over by it. You remain to be good."

"So how did the curse start?"

"Well," He sighs. "I don't know how to say this."

"You owe me an explanation at the very least."

"Lillian, it's difficult."

"It always is with you."

"Really," He shifts on top of me and begins to kiss my neck.

"Good try,"

"I am not done yet." He places his hands on my side.

"Jason I will yell rape."

"I'm done now." Jason backs off.

"Tell me,"

"Hell is full with corruption. It fucks you up real easily. It's not just the demons that torture you down there; it's those who enter, also. It's practically you against everyone. Anyways, there would be demons on the posts. And getting into Hell the way I did was no joke. If you're a fallen angel, you'll either become very evil or you'll just crumble.

So, I couldn't take the torture any more. After a hundred years of non-stop pain, you're considered bad ass. And bad asses tend to get it worse. The thing about Hell is, if you don't become a demon, you're punishment gets worse until you give up."

"So you gave up,"

"I was so confused. I still loved God and all the angels and humans and you get it. But, years of pain and not being able to escape it was Hell." He shrugs. "I started hating everyone and everything. I became so angry at God. I hated humans and thanks to Michael, I hated angels. The demons were nasty." He sighs. "I couldn't take it I just had so much rage, I started torturing. I became a monster. I hated all things pure. So, Lilith, Bella, Leonard, Kasdeya, Asmodeus and I, we all came together and made a curse. We called it, The Cursed Brotherhood."

"So there were the six of you to make one curse."

"We had the best of the best."'

"Really," My eyes widen.

"Lilith is Lucifer's first wife and first made demon. Belladonna, The Great Witch who sent Lilith to Hell, Leonard Lord of Mendes, Kasdeya The Fifth Satan and Asemodeus, the demon of wrath and me, I'm not going to say anything."

"What were you known as?"

"I don't know."

"Jason,"

"All I know is that, Jason isn't my real name."

"What," I question.

"I don't know my real name. I don't remember much of Heaven."

"What were you known as in Hell?"

"Horny," Jason smirks. My jaw drops. "My name is Hell was Samael." He gives in. "I was accuser, seducer, and destroyer. I'm known as, The Blind God."

"So what happened after that?"

"Bella and I were let out early. Michael was waiting for us, already. He tried to send us back, but we wouldn't go. We fought him and he lost, a lot of times." Jason smirks. "Well, he kept trying to stop us, but we were too strong. He ended up just, coming along. A month later, we found Antoinette, the first pure one." He looks down.

"How did she look?"

"That's your first question, really?" He says in disbelief.

"Was she pretty?" I bat my lashes.

"Define pretty," He frowns as I pout. "She was blonde and pretty. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, now go on,"

"Angels kept surrounding us, you know, trying to kill us and all. Well, Michael killed his own. However, he was forsaken. He wasn't accepted back to Heaven though. So, he came along with us and once the mayflower came, the bloodline just traveled to America. Then we started planted ourselves and that's pretty much it."

"What happened to Antoinette?"

"The angels, they took her away. We didn't have another pure one till' 1604, that was around the mayflower."

"You loved her, didn't you?"

"Yes, I _loved_ her. Not anymore though, now I _love_ you."

"Thank you,"

"Yeah," He looks down at me. I move away from him and grab out the corset.

"Help please," I turn to him as he tightens the corset for me. He then grabs out the dress and helps me put that on too.

"You look beautiful." He whispers in my ears.

"I look alright."

"Well, you are missing something." He takes out a gorgeous diamond necklace and clasps it on my neck. He then shows me stunning diamond and pearl earrings. He kisses my shoulder.

"Jason, I can't,"

"You can and you will."

"Did you steal it?"

"No, I did not steal it."

"I was just wondering." I frown.

"Lillian, I wouldn't go through all the trouble to get myself in a rich family just to steal."

"It was just a question."

"I am not the person I was before." He turns me with one swift move.

"How do I know?"

"Because if you hadn't noticed, you've change me," He moves in to kiss me but I look away. Should I be scared? Honestly, I don't want to be near him. I take off the necklace and earrings and the ring.

"Jason, I can't do this anymore."

"We've only just begun."

"And we're already going to Hell."

"Lillian, I love you."

"No you don't." I shake my head.

"Yes, I do,"

"Do you even know how to love?"'

"I do, thanks to you."

"I don't believe you."' I find it hard to look at him.

"Look at me." He takes a step closer as I take one back. "Look at me." He says louder. "I continue to walk backwards. The wall puts me to a halt. "Lillian." His was voice edgy and firm. Tears slide down my cheeks.

"Don't hurt me, not again." I murmur. He clenches his jaw. His eyes turn to a dark, bloody red. He moves back, turning away from me. His hand runs through his hair.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Are you hungry, because I'm starving?" He turns back to me and smiles. What the Hell just happened?

"No, I'm fine." I murmur.

"You're a very quiet _Miss Greene._"

"Jason, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," His voice is firm. He starts getting dressed. Once he finishes the door opens. It's Leonard, great.

"Hurry the fuck up, my girl is waiting." Leonard blinks up at me then shakes his head.

"It's going to take a while for Bella to get ready." Jason points out.

"I'll tell her to come over then." Leonard scowls. His human form is actually attractive. He has dark blonde hair, olive green eyes and a light scruff on jaw line. He slams the door shut. I go into the bathroom to dry my hair. I part my hair then cut it, giving me side sweep bangs. After I clean the mess I throw on a pair of white pumps and walk out.

"Wow," Michael looks at me and smiles.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I blush. He's in a black, doubled breasted suit. His shirt is white and his tie is blue. And his golden brown hair was tousled.

"Thank you Miss, I don't know what to say." He chuckles.

"It's Miss Greene." I blink my tears away, but they fall anyways. "Did you know?" My voice breaks.

"Yes, I knew Lillian."

"You should've told me."

"It wasn't my job to tell you, it was his." His voice was empty. "I'm so sorry." His voice was now sad.

"It's not your fault."

"It kind of is. I didn't want to send him to Hell. I knew it would corrupt him. I knew he be full of hate. I just didn't know that he'd hate you."

"He hates me?"

"He's a fallen angel, Lillian, what do you expect?" Michael's words echo in my head. The door opens. Leonard is next to a black haired, cat eyed, tan skin looking goddess. I know this goddess, this bitch is my sister.

"Hello, Natalie," I try to hide the anger in my voice.

"Ellie," Natalie says, surprised.

"Wait, that's your sister?" Leonard looks confused.

"Yes, she is asshole." I glare at him. "She's also jailbait you stupid fuck!" I throw the lamp at him.

"Elise, stop," Natalie runs to me, but I throw a book at her.

"I am going to beat your ass!" I stomp over to Leonard and start hitting him with things. He just stands there though. "At least act hurt!" I pout. Leonard sighs. I keep hitting him, but it's hopeless. I turn to Natalie. "I'm going to beat you to."

"The same way you're beating him?" She scoffs.

"What did you do to her?" I turn to Leonard.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, still trying to wrap my head and how you two are sisters. I mean, you look nothing alike." Leonard raises a brow.

"Look, asshole, I am not in the mood for your little annoying antics right now." I clench my jaw.

"You sound like pre-school teacher." Leonard smirks.

"I don't like to repeat myself."

"Oh, look, we got a bad ass over here." Leonard places a smug smile on his face. "You look extremely adorable when you're mad Miss Greene." He keeps his smile.

"Do I now?" I glare at him.

"Yes, indeed,"

"You're a sick bastard."

"Did you just notice?" He laughs a little and takes a step closer.

"Leonard, stop." Michael says firmly. Leonard obviously doesn't listen.

"Get away from me." I say quietly, but fierce enough to send him flying to the other side of the room, literally. He slams into the T.V.

"Holy shit, Lillian," Jason came just in time to witness it. He stomps over to me.

"You too," I glare at him.

"You better watch what you do, Miss Greene."

"I could say the same to you Mr. Anderson." I hiss.

"Was the sorcery?" Michael walks up to me.

"I don't know," My expression softens as I look at Michael.

"You don't know!" Jason runs his hand through his hair.

"No, I don't." I glare at Jason.

"This has never happened before." Michael looks down, his expression reads, oh shit! My eyes widen. "Wait; let me see your hand."

"What are you going to do, read her palm?" Jason says annoyed.

"No," He says all serious. "Can I get a knife?" He looks around. Jason pushes him.

"You're not going to cut her." Jason flashes his warning look.

"Jason, I don't want to hurt her either, but this we have to do." Andrew tries to reason. "It's just a small cut." Andrew sighs. Jason's eyes burn and glare at him, but he backs off. "I need a knife, someone." Andrew turns away as Leonard grabs a knife. He slowly slits my palm. It leaves a sting behind. He dabs two fingers in my blood. Suddenly, his eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Jason mirrors his expression.

"I don't know how to say this."

"Then just, fucking say it, Drew."

"Your father had an affair, right?" Andrew ignores Jason. I turn to Natalie. Shit, what now? She doesn't know.

"Yes," I whisper.

"No," Natalie says a second later. "Wait, did he?" She turns to me.

"Natalie, I know how close you two were close. Well, when he wasn't drunk or beating mom. And,"

"Stop," Her brows furrow. "Are we even full blooded sisters?"

"No," Tears fall.

"You didn't tell me this. I know I'm younger but I had a right to know!"

"I know that and I am so sorry. It just,"

"It just, what, never came to mind."

"I didn't think you were ready. I was going to tell you."

"When, huh, when I turn eight-teen or when I graduate college. When," She yells.

"Natalie, please don't."

"You know what, fuck this. You're all fucking insane." She storms off and slams the door. I go after her but she's already down the elevator. So, I do what I can and wait for the next elevator. Once I actually get into the lobby, she's gone. I look all around for her. I start pulling random people, but she's nowhere.

"You have to tell me everything." I hear her voice.

"I will." I look at her. "But, you have to tell everything you know about Leonard."

"It's not my job to tell you."

"Well, that's a shame isn't it?"

"Fine," She scowls. "Let's go somewhere and talk. There's a carnival around here somewhere."

"Alright," We begin to walk. "What would you like to know?"

"Just start from the beginning."

"Alright, well, Dad was a drunk. Mom was a strict catholic. According to dad, and take note he was drunk, he use to be just as catholic as mom, but he gave up when he saw his first love die. He never got over her, I guess. Then, he joined the army."

"So dad explained this all to you?"

"Well, he thought I was an angel at the time."

"How old were you?"

"Ten," I scoff.

"Wow, go on."

"During the service he became depressed. When he came back, for a visit, his friend took him to a bar. He met a girl. She had big blue eyes, pale white skin, dark brown hair and she looked just like me."

"Is that why he thought you were an angel?" Her brows furrow.

"I don't know," I chuckle. "But, um, he had sex with her."

"That was very blunt."

"What else was I suppose to say?"

"I don't know, just not, he had sex with her."

"Shut up and listen to the story!" I pause to glare at her as she laughs. "Well, they kept meeting up. He said that she knew all the answers to life, love, all that shit. But, mom caught them. She couldn't divorce him though. She got pregnant and she died. So, they kept the child. But, those thirteen years were Hell, from what I remember and what he said. Mom hated me. Like no joke." I pause. "Then mom finally forgave dad. They had you and then seven years later he died. Mom went insane for two months and she killed herself. Then yeah, well I skipped out on a few things, but that's pretty much it…" I look down and frown. "Do you want some cotton candy?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure," She looks at me oddly. I buy us both a cotton candy. "So did dad love mom?"

"I don't know, he seemed more in love with the woman he met at the bar."

"But, she died."

"He never got over her, I guess and he beat mom a lot of times. He was always drunk and blaming mom for everything. The last time I saw him, he thought I was Lillian, his mistress." I look at Natalie. But my eye catches someone else. Someone familiar, someone I'm fond of, Aunt Kristen. _Shit!_


End file.
